PRETEND
by TianLian
Summary: Chanyeol is a fuck'in bastard who broken Jongin heart. CHANKAI FANFICTION ft CHANSOO, litbit KAIBAEK, HUNKAI .YAOI. BXB .HURT COMFORT ROMANCE. [ Kim Jongin-Park Chanyeol-Do Kyungsoo-Byun Baekhyun-Kris wu-Oh Sehun]
1. Chapter 1

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berpuar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol, jangan tanyakan seberapa besar dia mencintai namja rupawan itu. Dia hanya mencintainya park Chanyeol. Amat sangat mencintainya…

Bahkan lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.

"Yeol…"

.

Suara halus milik pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut membuat pergerakan pemuda lainnya ―Chanyeol- terhenti.

.

Jongin, ―nama pemuda itu- menjulurkan kepalanya guna melihat sang kekasih yang kini telah berbalut busana lengkap setelah kegiatan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan setengah jam yang lalu.

.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Tidakkah terlalu larut?" kembali bertanya, dan Chanyeol hanya diam.

.

Dia memasang jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya lantas melirik Jongin sekilas. "aku ada urusan."

.

Datar, kata-kata itu bahkan terlalu datar dan tidak menjelaskan apapun. Namun, Jongin hanya membalas kata-kata datar itu dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya yang tampak bergetar.

.

"um,.. hati-hati dijalan."

.

Kata-kata itu tulus terucap, tanpa peduli orang yang dimaksud telah lama menghilang ditelan gelap lorong rumah megah milik mereka.

.

Rumah megah impian mereka, Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Rumah yang sengaja dibuat oleh Chanyeol untuk pendampingnya. Jongin. Sebagai tanda keseriusan cintanya.

.

Rumah megah yang menjadi saksi hari-hari indah mereka berdua setelah terikat dalam sebuah naungan sakral yang orang sebut pernikahan. Rumah megah yang juga menjadi saksi bisu hari-hari kelam dimana Jongin akan terisak dalam kamar mereka berdua. Menangisi Chanyeol ―orang yang sangat dicintainya― yang kini telah terlalu jauh untuk kembali dia rengkuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-When the rains comes-**

 **.**

 **.**

"berbaliklah, kim."

.

Suara berat itu tak membuat pemuda tan bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu gentar. Jongin masih keukuh berdiri membelakangi pemuda bertelinga lebar mirip yoda―Chanyeol- yang kini tanpa dia sadari tengah berlutut tepat dibelakangnya.

.

"Kim Jongin."

.

Panggilnya kembali, dan Jongin yang pada dasarnya keras kepala masih tetap melakukan aksinya. Diam membelakangi Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menahan malu karena oarng-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka tampak merasa tertarik dengan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

.

"apa kau tidak mau berbalik?"

.

Bertambah angkuh, Jongin kini malah bersidekap dengan wajah datar andalannya. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Oke, semua tidak mungkin berakhir hanya karena balon bodoh yang tak sengaja dia letuskan bukan? Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki Chanyeol berkata pelan. "aku melamarmmu kim, kenapa kau tidak mau berbalik?"

.

"kau tahu kan, kau itu menyebalkan!" masih memunggungi Chanyeol, jongin berucap dengan nada sedikit tinggi karena kesal dan masih tak mau melihat Chanyeol.

.

"aku memang menyebalkan, jadi kali ini mohon maafkan orang yang menyebalkan ini karena orang yang menyebalkan ini tengah kesemutan karena berlutut dibelakang orang yang dicintainya sejak setengah jam lalu." Memohon dengan sangat, Chanyeol memang tengah kesemutan sekarang tapi maaf dari Jongin jauh lebih penting daripada itu.

.

Chanyeol mendengar dengusan samar, dan dia tahu Jonginnya telah memaafkannya. Senyum idiot itu merekah namun Jongin masih tetap diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. "hei, kau sengaja membuat kakiku lumpuh. Ayolah berbaliklah… cincin ini tidak bisa terpasang dengan sendiri dijarimu kau tahu."

.

Pemilik nama Kim Jongin itu lantas mendengus keras, sengaja dia buat-buat untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya masih marah. Dan kemudian berbalik dengan masih bersidekap serta muka tertekuk maksimal.

.

"terima kasih.. Tuhan," bersikap dramatis, sesaat setelah Jongin berbalik Chanyeol lantas berdiri dengan sedikit oleng, lalu buru-buru membawa tangan jongin dalam genggamannya dan memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan model polos yang hanya berornamen ukiran inisial mereka berdua. 'C and J'. sederhana, begitulah yang terlihat disana. Namun, orang lain dapat merasakan betapa megah cinta keduanya saat sepasang senyum merekah dengan indah diantaranya.

.

"terima kasih telah lahir didunia ini." Kalimat cheesy Chanyeol menutup acara lamaran itu dengan semburat merah yang secara misterus menghias wajah Jongin. "aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Dan keduanya kini berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan mata-mata yang sedari tadi ikut menyaksikan semua prosesi lamaran itu dengan nafas tertahan.

.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Park, sangat mencintaimu.. terima kasih." Menggumam dalam dekapan dada bidang Chanyeol, Jongin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitu pula Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya mereka dapat bersama, entah bagaimana orang lain memandang mereka itu tidak penting, mereka bahagia bersama, dan itu cukup.

.

Hujan turun secara tiba-tiba disaat keduanya masih betah berpelukan, Jongin yang pertama mendongak dan memprotes. "aku tidak mau kehujanan, jika kau masih tidak melepaskan pelukanmu aku akan menarik kembali ucapanku." Raut wajah sungguh-sungguh terpasang disana dan Chanyeol tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Well, dia kalah dengan hujan. Kalah telak.

.

Diam-diam Chanyeol terkekeh, sifat Jongin yang selalu keras kepala inilah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya jatuh, jatuh terlalu dalam dan terjebak didalamnya. Tapi ketahuilah dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal telah terjatuh, bahkan meski harus ratusan kali dia tidak akan pernah mengeluh. Bahkan kalaupun dia tidak terjatuh, dia akan dengan sukarela jatuh atas kemauannya sendiri. Apapun itu asalkan Jongin ada bersamanya. Jatuh jutaan kalipun dia rela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"lebih keras" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata penuh gairah. "aku-hh mau lebih keras lagihh.."

.

Chanyeol menurut, meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatannya. Setelah semenit seperti ini Chanyeol mulai bergerak sehingga posisinya sekarang menjadi berlutut. Memegangi paha Jongin persis dibawah lututnya, dia membuka kaki Jongin lebih jauh lagi dan membungkuk. Posisi baru ini memungkinkannya untuk masuk makin dalam dan lantas membut Jongin mendesah lebih keras.

.

Jongin terengah-engah bergitupula Chanyeol, bermandikan peluh keduanya masih saling mendesah menyebutkan nama masing-masing dan saling melumat.

.

Menghentak makin dalam dan cepat, Chanyeol menggeram bagai binatang buas dan Jongin membiarkan jeritannya berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan kecil merasakan sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Kepala Jongin makin dekat dengan kepala ranjang namun kekasaran Chanyeol malah membuat dirinya begitu bergairah. Jongin tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menjadi liar. Dan dia selalu memiliki hal tersebut bersama Chanyeol. Selalu..

.

"akh .. yeh-ooll akh ahh.." Chanyeol bergerak makin keras saat Jongin menyebut namanya dengan mata terpejam diliputi gairah, mendorong sampai ujug setiap kali sodokan. Dan gairah makin memuncak seiring desahan serta sodokan itu berlangsung.

.

"chan..hhh"

.

"AAKKKHHHH…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"yeol.."

.

"istirahatlah" Chanyeol berkata sambil merangkul gadis cantik bermata bulat itu didekapannya.

.

Gadis itu lantas memiringkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang hangat dan mengantuk. "masih belum mau tidur.. aku ingin bersamamu. Kali ini akankah kau berada disini sampai pagi tiba?"

.

"ya." Sahut Chanyeol cepat sembari mencium puncak kepalanya. "aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dibibir gadis itu namun hanya sebentar karena tak lama kemudian ia membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Meringkuk dengan nyaman dalam dekapan Park Chanyeol. "bagaimana dengan Jongin oppa..?"

.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan Chanyeol menegang saat nama Jongin dia sebut.

.

"apa yang kau katakan? Tidurlah!."

.

Terlalu kencang, suara gugup Chanyeol cukup keras untuk membuat gadis itu tersentak dari tidur yang diinginkan tubuhnya. Merasa salah Chanyeol lantas meghembuskan kasar napasnya lalu memandang gadis cantik itu lekat-lekat. "kau adalah duniaku.. hanya kau duniaku."

.

"ya.." sahut sang gadis nyaris tanpa bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan hujan akan datang,**

 **Kau juga tidak akan pernah tahu kapan hujan akan berhenti..**

 **Hujan tidak akan pernah bisa dikendalikan,**

 **Dengan apapun bagaimanapun.**

 **Meski kau mencoba berbagai cara menghindarinya,**

 **Kau tatap akan terkena percikannya,**

 **Dan basah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 1 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **haloooo! Salam kenal, ini debut saya di fandom chankai resmi.. ellah, yah saya biasa make pairing hunkai dan di fict ini saya gabakal janji bakalan pure chankai, tapi main nya tetep chankai kok meski banyak bumbu pairing nyleneh lain.**

 **Hm, yah.. terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tentu saja tidak boleh begitu saja mempercayai seseorang sampai 100%

.

Tetapi, hal itu tidaklah berlaku bagi seorang Kim jongin, dia begitu mempercayai park Chanyeol. Sangat mempercayainya sampai-sampai dia sendiri bingung apakah semua yang kini dilihatnya harus dipercayai ataukah tidak.

.

Dia lebih mempercayai Chanyeol bagaimanapun keadaannya, tetapi semua ini seakan-akan menamparnya keras.

.

Mata itu, senyum itu, tawa itu, pelukan hangat itu..

Semua kini hanya bagaikan sesuatu yang buram dan tidak lagi nyata.

Dan dia.. tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri sekarang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Keeping The Heart-**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU BUKANLAH LAGI ANAKKU SETELAH KAU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

.

Teriakan penuh ancaman itu menggema bebas memenuhi ruangan demi ruangan mansion besar Kim ketika Kim Jongin putra tunggal dari keluarga itu berjalan mantap menuju ambang pintu utama.

.

Seakan tuli, Jongin malah mempercepat langkahnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun hinggap diwajahnya yang tampan. Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya dengan matang, dia memilih apa yang penting dalam hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya kelak, apapun resikonya.

.

Keluar dari mansion yang berarti keluar dari silsilah nama besar Kim yang telah membesarkannya sedemikian rupa menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tidak pernah ragu memilih apa yang telah dikehendakinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak akan pernah bisa merubah keputusannya. Ini adalah keputusan akhir yang akan menentukan kehidupannya dan dia tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain merubah keputusannya, apapun itu.

.

Berada di ambang pintu utama Jongin menoleh dan menatap sang kepala keluarga, ayahnya. serta wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Sang ibu―yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sendu penuh pilu. Jongin sangat ingin menghapus bulir air mata yang mengotori wajah ibunya, dia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu tapi sayangnya dia tidak akn berani melakukan hal itu, semua bisa berubah saat itu terjadi. Dia akan ragu. Dan dia tak suka keraguan.

.

"mianhae."

.

Tanpa mengucap hal lain Jongin lantas berbalik memunggungi keduanya dan berlari keluar tanpa ada niatan menoleh ataupun berbalik barang sekalipun. Dia terus berlari seakan waktu telah hampir habis, berlari menembus angin yang berhembus menerbangkan daun layu yang meranggas jatuh ketanah. Berlari menuju punggung kokoh yang memberinya kebebasan, berlari menghalau dingin dan menuju dekapan hangat sosok yang membuatnya berani membuat keputusan yang merubah total seluruh kehidupannya, berlari menuju takdirnya.

.

Park Chanyeol.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"kau selalu pulang selarut ini, kenapa belakangan ini kau terlihat begitu sibuk. Yeol?"

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat Chanyeol berbaring diranjang dan membuat Jongin terjaga seketika saat merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Buru-buru dia menghalau kantuk karena terlalu sering tertidur saat menunggu Chanyeol yang selalu pulang larut dan dalam keadaan lelah. Dia sendiri bahkan juga merasa lelah.. hhh, semua orang juga lelah, yah.. lelah.

.

"aku sedang menangani project besar ." mata itu tertutup dan Jongin hanya menatap wajah penuh guratan lelah itu dengan senyum.

.

"hm, aku tahu. Jongdae memberitahuku."

.

"mm."

.

"kau pasti lelah sekali."

.

"mmh,"

.

"um, selamat istirahat kalau begitu. Night."

.

Jongin selalu tahu semua hal tentang Park Chanyeol, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka saling memahami. Itulah awal dimana mereka memulai hubungan ini. Dan mereka menyebut semua itu cinta. Namun, kini Jongin bahkan seakan tersesat. Dia jadi terlalu buta sekarang, dia tidak lagi mengenal sosok yang sekarang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Yah.. selalu begitu, entah kapan kebiasan itu dimulai diapun tak begitu ingat. Namun, terlalu sering keadaan itu berlangsung.. dan Jongin sendiri jadi terbiasa dengan kebiasaan baru orang yang dicintainya ini.

.

Semua berubah, dulu mereka tidak akan pernah bisa tidur saat salah satu belum mendekap yang lain. Mereka tidak bisa tenang saat salah satu belum juga mengabari saat senja mulai menjulang. Dan mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal itu..

.

Sampai..

Sesuatu, mengubah satu yang lain.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"bau parfummu berbeda, yeol?" Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol dihadapannya yang kini tenga dia peluk dengan hangat.

.

Tangan besar Chanyeol lantas melingkupi tangannya yang berada didepan perutnya lantas membawanya terlepas. Bebas. "hm, aku menggantinya."

.

Tersenyum getir, Jongin menatap Chanyeol hangat dan mengangguk. "ah.. begitu."

.

"apa tidak ada yang penting? Aku harus segera pergi."

.

"hm, pergilah.. hati-hati."

.

"hm"

.

Sedikit, dulu hanya sedikit hal yang berubah.. hanya hal-hal kecil seperti ungkapan cinta yang tak pernah lagi didengarnya, kecupan selamat tidur yang kini bahkan tidak pernah terfikirkan, pelukan hangat yang sekarang bahkan enggan dilakukan, intensitas pertemuan mereka yang berubah, waktu mereka yang makin berkurang, dan hal kecil lain seperti parfum yang sengaja Jongin ungkit. Dia ingat dulu dirinyalah yang memberi parfum yang bahkan kini enggan digunakan oleh Chanyeol dan dia tak mempermasahkan hal kecil itu. Namun, sampai titik dimana salah satu yang lain lupa hari terpenting untuk mereka. Semua.. semua itu membuat Jongin berpikir ulang.

.

Kenapa semuanya berubah begitu cepat?

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"yeol, apa kau bisa pulang sedikit lebih cepat hari ini?"

.

Lima Jemari kurus itu memilin ujung kaosnya gugup dan lima yang lain menggenggam erat telpon yang menempel ditelinganya. "ah.. aku, aku punya kejutan untukmu. Hm, kau bisa bukan?"

.

Menunggu dengan cemas, Jongin bahkan tidak bernafas menanti jawaban dari sebrang dan helaan nafas dihembuskannya saat jawaban didapatkannya. "uh, hm.. tidak apa-apa, asal kau pulang jangan terlalu larut. Aku menunggumu.. saranghae."[]

.

Pick.

.

Jogin menatap flip ponselnya dengan pandangan sendu sesaat lalu berubah seketika menjadi cerah saat pandangannya beralih pada setumpuk bahan makanan yang hendak diolahnya untuk menyiapkan kejutan bagi Chanyeol. Suami tercinta.

.

Jika perubahan itu bisa diubah, kenapa dia tidak mengubahnya pula. Jika Chanyeol lupa hbahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang pernikahan mereka yang ketiga kenapa? Dia juga bisa lupa bukan. Maka dari itu.. Jongin dengan senang hati akan mengingatkan Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi pengingat segala hal yang dilupakan Chanyeol, sampai kapanpun itu.. Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak apa-apa, karena Chanyeol ada disisinya.. dia tidak akan apa-apa.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ting~Tong~

.

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin, dia sibuk tetapi wajah itu merekah saat bel itu berbunyi. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Pikirnya, buru-buru dia membersihkan tangannya, melepas apron yang bertengger ditubuhnya, dan lekas berlari meuju pintu depan.

.

"selamat datang, Chan―" suara ceria Jongin berubah seketika saat yang sosok yang ada dihadapanya bukanlah seseorang yang tengah diharapkannya. "maaf, anda siapa?" bertanya menyelidik. Jongin menatap orang asing itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dan oarng asing itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah.

.

"um, maaf tuan. Saya hanya kurir yang disuruh mengantarkan bucket bunga."

.

Mendengar kalimat bucket bunga mata Jongin berbinar cerah. Pasti Chanyeol sengaja mengirim bunga sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlambat. Pikirnya senang dengan mengumbar senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya.

.

"ah, maaf tuan.. apa benar ini kediaman tuan Park Chanyeol?"

.

"ya, benar." Jawabnya antusias.

.

"um.. begini, petugas lain yang menangani pesanan agak terlalu buruk melakukan tugasnya, jadi saya bermaksud memastikan bahwa alamat yang ada disini sudah benar. Apa anda tuan Park Chanyeol?"

.

"bukan, tapi―

.

~~RINGRINGRING~~

.

"AH, Tuan Park?! Ah.. benar, maafkan saya. Saya akan segera mengantar bucket pesanan anda. Maaf, sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya." Jongin mengernyit mendengar pembicaraan yang didengarnya. Aneh. Bukannya bucket bunga itu seharusnya memang dikirim kemari? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

.

"um, tuan. maaf telah menganggu anda, saya permisi. Terimakasih." Membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat petugas pengantar bucket bunga itu kemudian beranjak setelah itu dan buru-buru membawa bucket mawar merah besar yang ada disampingnya. Hati-hati.

.

"tunggu!" cegah Jongin seketika saat semua kenyataan membingungkan ini makin membelitnya erat.

.

"kemana.. kemana bucket bunga ini akan diantar?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Apa yang paling dipercayai seorang Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya?

.

Pertama adalah Park Chanyeol dan barulah dirinya sendiri. Yah.. dia begitu mempercayai Park Chanyeol bahakan melebihi rasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol adalah hidupnya, nafasnya, jantungnya, paru-parunya, mulutnya serta matanya. Semua hal benar bagi Chanyeol adalah kebenaran mutlak bagi seorang Kim Jongin dan itu memanglah benar adanya. Dia begitu mempercayai seoarang Park Chanyeol.. sangat mempercayainya.

.

Sampai detik ini.

.

.

Detik dimana keraguan menjadi begitu jelas, semua kini telah terpampang jelas dimatanya. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat dicintai dan dipercayainya sepenuh hati itu sekarang membuat hatinya meragu. Meragukan bahwa apa yang tengah dilihatnya adalah sebuah kebenaran ataukah hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berganti saat dia terbangun.

.

Namun, sayangnya semua ini bukanlah mimpi seperti yang diharapkan Kim Jongin. Laki-laki rupawan yang tengah mencium mesra wanita mungil berparas cantik didepan kediaaman sang wanita memanglah suaminya. Park chanyeol.

.

Dan Jongin tidak mungkin salah. Bucket bunga mawar merah yang dia pikir untuknya pun kini ada dalam dekapan si wanita. Wajah keduanya tampak begitu bahagia dan diam-diam Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya.

Apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang? Sakit? Sedih?

.

Semua terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dalam sebuah untai kata. Yang Jongin tahu dia benar-benar merasa sangat buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Sampai dia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Haruskah dia marah? Mengamuk? Hh.. entahlah, memikirkan semua itu saja tidak. Dia terlalu lelah.. sangat lelah.

.

Lagipula..

.

Kim Jongin tidak bisa marah, dia tidak bisa marah atas perbuatan mereka.. dia terlalu mengenal siapa wanita mungil yang ada dalam dekapan suaminya kini. Dan dia tidak pantas marah setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu..

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kim Jongin hanya berjalan menyeret kedua kakinya yang bahkan terasa menyeret beban seberat satu ton dengan enggan. Malam membuat air mata yang jatuh kepipinya samar, dia bebas menangis kali ini. Dia tidak perlu khawatir menganggu orang lain karena orang lain tidak mungkin mungkin perduli padanya.

.

Dia hanya akan dianggap aneh atau gila kan. Dan bahkan mungkin Jongin sendiri merasa lebih dari itu..

.

Dan semuanya pertahanannya pun berakhir…

.

Berakhir saat Jongin sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang begitu gelap dan sunyi. Dia duduk pada salah satu ayunan, berayun perlahan dengan pandangan kosong dan kemudian membungkuk memeluk lutunya erat. Meraung dalam isakan yang membuat paru-parunya jadi terlalu sesak.

Sendirian…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I can only see you,**

 **Look, you're fair with everyone else,**

 **but I..**

 **Can I trust you?**

 **Can I trust you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 2 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **terimakasih banyak kalian yang udah review, saya senang kalo kalian sebel sama si cahyo.. hm, nanti kita kebiri rame-rame aja tuh orang, gimana? :3**

 **and well, chanyeol disini emang saya bikin brengsek. Terimakasih sumpah serapahnya.**

 **Soal siapa cewek yang ama chanyeol kemungkinan akan saya beritahukan identitasnya setelah chapter ini. Ntar rame-rame bulli aja.. saya ikhlas kok -_-a**

 **Dan terakhir..**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now I can't live a day without you.**

 **Without you, I cant't breath..**

 **And..**

 **I'm nothing without you..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pernah terlintas barang sedetik pun dalam benak Kim Jongin kata paling menyakitkan itu akan terucap dari bibir orang yang paling dicintainya. Kata yang dia anggap tidak mungkin itu meluncur dengan mulus tanpa hambatan sedikitpun dalam sekejab.

.

Tak perlu menunggu dia berkedip atau menghembuskan nafas, kata itu tiba-tiba saja merobek hatinya dengan kejam dan sadis. Waktu seakan berhenti untuknya, tiba-tiba saja dadanya merasa sesak, nafasnyapun tak beraturan meski telah berulang kali dia mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal, dia kacau. Dan Kim Jongin benci akan semua itu.

.

Dia tak pernah suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dirinya dibuang. Tak diinginkan, dan sendirian. Dulu, saat dia memilih membuang semua hal yang dimilikinya dia tidak pernah menyesal akan itu sampai sekarang pun juga. Kim Jongin tidak pernah menyesal memilih Park Chanyeol. Tidak pernah. Dan hingga akhir semua inipun dia hanya menyesali satu hal.

.

Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menjaga hati orang yang dicintainya?

.

"let's divorced, Kim Jongin."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-More In Need-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol adalah seorang yang opportunis, dia bisa melakukan apapun asalkan keinginannya tercapai. Dan hal itu juga berlaku dalam segala hal menyangkut hidupnya. Cinta, kekuasaan, apapun itu. Dia juga bukanlah seorang yang naif ataupun munafik. Dia hanya realistis. Dan begitulah prinsip hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

Dia hanya percayai pada dirinya sendiri bagaimanapun keadaannya.

.

Dia tidak pernah meragu akan suatu hal yang telah dia putuskan.

Bahkan sekalipun itu, tidak pernah.

.

Dan.. satu hal yang harus diketahui tentang Park Chanyeol..

Dia mencintai pemuda bernama Kim Jongin, pemuda angkuh dengan seringai cantik yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dalam satu gerakan kecil. Pemuda menawan yang tanpa usaha berarti berhasil meluluh lantahkan egonya yang setinggi langit dan membuatnya sukses menjungkir-balikkan kehidupannya dalam semua usaha yang dilakukan untuk mendapatkan hati sang pemuda angkuh itu.

.

Kim Jongin.

Park Chanyeol begitu mencintainya, sangat mencintainya…

.

Tetapi, semua cerita tidaklah selalu berakhir dengan bahagia layaknya sebuah Dongeng. Dia berhasil memenangkan hati sang pemuda pujaan tetapi satu harus dia korbankan. Perusahaannya mengalami krisis karena kemenangan hati itu membuat dampak yang lebih parah dari yang diperkirakannya.

.

Dia harus rela melepaskan investor utama perusahaannya, sang tuan besar Kim saat dia memilih sang pujaan hati. Ya.. dia merusak hubungan ayah dan anak karena keegoisannya. Dan dia haruslah menerima detik-detik kehacurannya.

Dan sebuah jalan lain telah dipersiapkan Tuhan didetik terakhir kehacuran itu terlaksana..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"namanya adalah Kyungsoo. Mantan Tunangan dari kekasihmu. Jongin. Dia putri bungsu kesayangan tuan Do. Dan dia adalah jalan kita satu-satunya untuk mendapat investor lain."

.

Mata itu menatap tak suka pada seorang bernama Jongdae yang dengan seenak jidat membuat ide konyol seperti ini. Menggoda seorang gadis yang pertunangannya baru saja dihancurkan oleh dirinya sendiri! Well, itu kedengaran memang tidak buruk, tapi sangat buruk. Jongdae gila. Sudah benar-benar gila.

.

"kau gila." Mendesiskan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya Chanyeol menggulung kemeja biru polosnya dengan gusar dan menatap flip ponselnya yang menapilkan potret seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Jongin.

.

"hah? Katakan itu pada seseorang yang telah membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut karena tindakan konyolnya! Katakan!"

.

Chanyeol mencibir dan menggusrak rambutnya kasar. "kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

.

"dan aku juga tidak mungkin karena aku sudah memiliki istri dan anak, Park! Setidaknya kau bebas karena Jongin adalah laki-laki."

.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya kearah Jongdae. "kau bercanda, aku mencintainya aku tidak main-main akan itu."

.

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya. "dan aku juga tidak bercanda saat kukatakan perusahaan ini akan hancur." Jongdae kini menatap Chanyeol serius. "tolong pikirkan apa yang terjadi jika perusahaan ini benar-benar hancur, Park. Kau.. aku tahu kau tidak akan jatuh miskin seketika saat perusahaan ini hancur tapi orang lain akan lebih dari hancur saat hal itu terjadi."

.

"tapi tidak dengan cara licik seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Jongin." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

.

Jongdae diam-diam menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin, namun, jalan yang tersisa hanyalah hal itu. Hanya itu.

.

Berjalan menuju Chanyeol, Jongdae membawa tangannya kebahu Chanyeol dan menepuknya. "setidaknya berpura-puralah. Berpura-puralah sampai kau mendapat kepercayaan dari tuan Do. Dan akhirilah semua itu pada saat semua sudah dalam kendalimu."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dan sandiwara itu dimulai Park Chanyeol dengan begitu mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tetapi, satu hal yang tidak pernah ada dalam perhitungannya kini mulai mengacaukan segalanya.

.

Dia tertarik pada gadis mungil bermata bulat yang seharusnya dia perdaya. Dan itu mulai menghancurkan segalanya.

.

"nona Do Kyungsoo?" mata bulat itu menampakkan binar cerah yang sangat lembut saat menatapnya.

"ya, anda―

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum semenawan mungkin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "ya, aku mengenal anda, Jongin oppa selalu berbicara tentang anda padaku." Kedua tangan itu bertaut dan keduanya saling bertatapan. "aku akan berusaha membujuk appa untuk berinvestasi. Aku.. aku ingin membantu Jongin oppa, dia.. baik, begitu baik padaku. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar hal itu terjadi."

"kau―" dan wajah polos itu menghipnotisnya dengan segala cinta dan tekat yang diperuntukkan kepada orang yang dicintai mereka― Jonginnya- hingga Chanyeol tak lagi bisa mengatakan satu pun kata yang bersarang diotaknya. Do Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu baik.

.

Dan segalanya menjadi lebih rumit saat dia harus menanggung buah dari kelicikannya saat membohongi gadis sebaik Do Kyungsoo demi kepentingannya. Dia merasakannya lagi. Sentakan kecil yang menyerang ulu hatinya, bergetar keseluruh syarafnya dan membuat dia kosong. Dia tidak hanya tertarik..

Lebih dari itu..

Park Chanyeol telah jatuh, dan tidak ada dalam kamusnya untuk mundur…

Tidak ada.. jalan yang dia tuju adalah kehancuran dan dia tidak pernah ragu melangkah kesana bersama semua keegoisan yang dia punya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa memilih salah satu diantara dua orang yang sekarang berada dihatinya, entah karena mereka memang terlalu berharga atau karena keegoisannya belaka. Dia tidak pernah bisa memilih satu diantaranya. Dia lelah, dan semua bertambah kacau saat dia dihadapkan pada satu pilihan…

.

Siapa yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya dalam hidupnya.

.

Jongin adalah benda rapuh, Jonginnya terlalu rapuh untuk dia tinggalkan sendirian.. karena Jongin terlalu mempercayainya. Chanyeol tahu segala hal tentang Jongin dan itu membuatnya frustasi..

.

Dan… Kyungsoo, dia adalah wanita penuh belas kasih dan terlalu baik. Dia terlalu baik karena membiarkan seorang Park Chanyeol hadir dan memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo membutuhkannya sama seperti Jongin.

.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Jongin.. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menuntut kehadiran Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berbeda, dia wanita yang baik yang telah dirusak oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang tulus yang mencintai Jongin sepenuh hati. Dan Chanyeol, sekali lagi dia merusak perasaan tulus itu..

.

"aku akan meninggalkan, Jongin."

.

"apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol..?"

.

"aku akan meninggalkannya."

.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan pandangan nanar. "kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, chan. Tidak.. kau akan menyakiti Jongin oppa." Kyungsoo mengeleng pelan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol.

.

"aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, soo." Mata Chanyeol memandang sendu Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terisak perlahan. "kau lebih penting sekarang, kau yang terpenting."

.

Kyungsoo terus terisak. "tapi Jongin oppa membutuhkanmu, dia membutuhkanmu.." gumamnya masih disertai isakan.

.

Dan Chanyeol mencium perlahan puncak kepala Kyungsoo sembari menatap pias bulir-bulir hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari balik jendela. "kau lebih membutuhkanku.. kalian lebih membutuhkanku dari pada Jongin." Berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas perlahan. "kau dan bayi kita, kalian lebih membutuhkanku."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin tidak pernah berharap pagi berikutnya dia akan mendapati sang suami, Park Chanyeol. Membangunkannya dengan cara yang begitu manis. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat sembari mencium seluruh centi dari bagian wajahnya. Semua yang dilaluinya kemaren pun sekarang seperti halnya sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak benar-benar nyata. Dan Jongin kembali bertanya-tanya. Apakah kemaren hanya ilusi semata?

.

"kau tidak bekerja?" suaranya serak, dan Jongin sadar bahwa ini pasti karena tangisannya. Dia menangis. Tapi.. kenapa, apa yang dililhatnya kemaren nyata?, apa yang sekarang terjadi?. Seakan tidak nyata. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan tiba-tiba mencium mesra Jongin yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

Bibir itu bertaut seakan tak ada hari esok tersisa, memagut dengan nafsu dan terus melumat. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak terus dan menghisap lidah Jongin hingga sang empunya mengerang nikmat. Selesai dengan bibir tak lantas membuat Chanyeol puas, dia mulai mencium bagian lain dan leher adalah spot kesukaannya. Menghiraukan rengekan manja Jongin Chanyeol terus melancarkan aksinya dan terus memberi tanda. Namun, sedetik kemudian seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya telak Chanyeol berhenti seketika dan menjauh dari Jongin.

.

"Chanyeol.."

.

Pandangan itu kembali datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan Jongin mulai memajukan tubuhnya mendesak kearah Chanyeol. "aku menginginkanmu yeol." Bisiknya seduktif. Dan cahnyeol menggeram pelan menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"emmmmh.. eennh..eenhhh.." desahan tertahan terdengar jelas dari mulut Jongin yang masih terbungkam oleh mulut Chanyeol. Dirasakannya tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri tubuhnya dan berhenti di penis Jongin yang tegak dan mengurutnya kasar.

.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.." Jongin mendesah tak teratur saat Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Ciuman mereka sudah terlepas membuat Jongin semakin liar, hingga dia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya menyambut penis Chanyeol yang keluar masuk dengan kasar. Rongga mulut Jongin mengelarkan saliva yang mengalir menuruni leher jenjangnya disertai dengan desahan-desahan memabukkan yang ikut lolos bersamaan.

.

"Jongin..ennhhh…" Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggul Jongin agar pompaan penisnya semakin dalam dan akurat. Lubang milik Jongin yang hangat dan sempit kini semakin galak. Menghisap-hisap dan meremas-remas penis Chanyeol dengan ganasnya seolah ingin meremat-remat penis yang memasukinya.

.

"Cha... Chanyeol…!" Chanyeol melesakkan penis miliknya semakin dalam ketubuh Jongin. Kedua tangannya pun tak lupa mengurut penis Jongin yang makin hard, lalu―

.

"Aaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh…. Aaaaakkkhhh….. aaakkkkhhhh…"

.

Spermapun menyemprot keatas udara dari penis Jongin hingga jatuh membasahi lantai, begitupula dengan sperma Chanyeol yang disemprotkan dengan kuat dari penis Chanyeol kedalam tubuh Jongin yang terdalam.

.

"haah.. aahhh… aahhh.."suara desahan kenikmatan mengapung diudara. Ya.. keduanya mengeluarkan spermanya secara bersamaan kedua insan tersebut akhirnya dapat menuntaskan kegiatannya. Mencari kenikmatan hingga puncak tertinggi dan meresapi kelegaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam jiwa.

.

Keduanya sangat terpuaskan satu sama lain.

.

"hah.. hah… hah…" deru nafas saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah mencapai orgasme, tubuh Jongin limbung kebelakang dan tertahan oleh tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik sebuah dasi yang tergeletak pasrah disamping tempat tidur dan menyimpul kedua tangan Jongin hingga membuatnya jatuh merosot ke ranjang.

.

"duduklah Jongin, jangan bersandar pada apapun." Berbisik tepat ditelinga Jongin, sangat jelas. Dia bisa mendengar deru nafas Jongin yang terengah-engah begitupula dengannya.

.

"chanyeool.. hah.. hah.. hah.." Jongin yang terduduk didepan Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan menampakkan wajah seduktifnya.

.

"hmhh?" Chanyeol yang tak kalah lelah memandang lurus mata yang dulu pernah memerangkapnya dalam pusaran cinta yang sangat menawan. Matanya terbelalak, ketika dengan tiba-tiba bibir manis Jongin menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak lama, namun cukup untuk membuat perasaan nya kembali bimbang dalam seketika.

.

"terima kasih.. aku mencintaimu." Kata Jongin kemudian tanpa ragu.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"eum…" Jongin menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya tengkurap diatas kasur. Telapak tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kasur, mencari sesuatu.

.

"Chanyeol…" Jongin bergumam sambil terus menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Namun, karena sesuatu yang dicarinya tak dia temukan, Jongin pun membuka matanya perlahan.

.

Jongin mengeratkan selimut yang dipakai mennutupi tubuhnya. Ahh.. sejak kapan dia berselimut. Sejak kapan pula dia mengenakan piama untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Jongin pun tersenyum. Ya.. pasti Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

.

"bagaimana perkembangannya?"

.

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenali Jongin samar-samar masuk menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Dia pun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka melebar. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalaya kekiri dan kanan. Mencari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

.

"tak bisakah kau menungguku, Soo?"

.

Jongin menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih sedang berjalan, membuka sebuah pintu kayu berdaun dua yang terletak disamping sebuah kaca besar yang ada didekat tempat tidur. Dahinya berkerut saat samar dia mendengar nama orang lain disebut oleh Chanyeol dan dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera memakai selimutnya untuk menghindarkan rasa dingin dengan cara melilitkan secara asal ketubuhnya. Jongin pun berjalan menuju balkon tempat Chanyeol berada, namun―

.

"aku sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali, aku akan menceraikan Jongin.. segera, dan aku akan terus bersamamu setelahnya. Kyungsoo"

.

Jantung Jongin serasa mau copot saat kalimat itu terdengar olehnya. Dia juga terkesiap saat nama Kyungsoo terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol dengan begitu sarat akan kasih saat dia berada didekat pintu yang mengarah pada balkon kamarnya. Semuanya.. semua yang dilihatnya kemaren memang lah nyata. Benar-benar nyata.

.

"Chanyeol.."

.

Suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol lantas menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin yang sedang berdiri dipinggir pintu dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

.

"aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Chanyeol segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dimasukkannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu mendekat kearah Jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

"kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin. Namun cepat ditangkis oleh Jongin yang kini menatapnya sendu penuh kekecewaan dan tak percaya.

.

"berapa lama kau melakukan hal ini? Sudah berapa lama?"

"hei, Jongin aku―

.

"aku tahu.. kau bersama Kyungsoo, aku tahu itu semua.. kenapa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?!" Jongin berteriak. Air matanya berjatuhan, dan tatapannya tidak focus menuntut penjelasan. "aku tidak bisa membencinya, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat pertama kali tahu, aku.. aku bahkan menyalahkan dirikku sendiri.. tapi, aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau kau pergi…apa yang kau katakan tadi hanya bohong bukan?" Jongin tersenyum masam. "kau pasti membohongiku, kalian sengaja melakukan hal ini hanya untuk menjahiliku bukan?"

.

"tidak," chanyeol menatapnya "semua itu benar."

.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Air mata dan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan serta kemarahan tak bisa dia sembunyikan sama sekali. Rahangnya mengeras menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

.

"mianhae..

.

.

…let's divorced, Kim Jongin."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Though there are hard time in life**

 **You couldn't overcome that moment and wet away for alternative,**

 **Let's take a break**

 **All we need is time**

 **That's the way to understood**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 3 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **dan.. semua berakhir disini… huwwaaahhhh, saya bikin apa ini ?! Chanyeoolll…. Ampun, itu orang kenapa jadi sebrengsek itu hah, melebihi ekspektasi.. -_-**

 **jadi heran sendiri, habis enak-enak eh.. malah gitu. aish au ahh. Saya mau peluk Jongin dulu. #hug_Jongin**

 **Jongin jangan nangis, nanti nuna kasih yang lebih kece dari si Chanyeol yah.. cup cup cup. Ahh.. dan untuk para readers yang pada baik hati saya minta maaf sedalam - dalamnya karena bikin Jongin kek gini banget, aish.. yak karena pada dasarnya saya sedikit masokis jadilah part ini agak-agak nganu, ^_^ mian nee!**

 **Dan terakhir..**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin, pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim yang terhormat begitulah orang lain menyebutnya. Dia rupawan, dia tahu itu, dia di agung-agungkan. Dia juga tahu itu. Dia diperhatikan, dia juga tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Terlalu baik malahan dan semua itu membuatnya jengah.

.

Setiap mata yang memandangnya, mengamatinya, dan meneliti setiap geraknya selalu memandangnya sama. Tuan muda dengan kekayaan berlimpah yang angkuh dan tak tersentuh. Namun, diantara semua mata itu ada sepasang mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Memandangnya dengan mata memuja seakan-akan Jongin adalah makhluk dunia lain yang begitu dia damba. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seorang Kim Jongin terpaku untuk sejenak, menatap balik sepasang mata tajam yang pada dasarnya memiliki sinar yang hampir menyerupai miliknya.

.

Dan terperangkap.

.

Kim Jongin terjatuh dan kemudian tersesat, melewati jalan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, menerima cacian bahkan hinaan hanya untuk melewati jalan yang dia pilih. Namun, lagi-lagi ia jengah dengan perhatian berlebihan dari semua mata itu dan acuh adalah pilihan yang selalu dia pilih. Ia berhak memilih sendiri kehidupannya terlepas dari pandangan semua mata yang memandangnya jijik. Dan itu bukan urusan mereka!

.

Jalan yang dia lewati juga bukanlah jalan yang salah, begitu pula seseorang yang menemani setiap langkah pijakannya. Mereka tidak salah..tidak pernah salah..

.

Tidak pernah salah bahwa jalan yang mereka tuju bukanlah jalan yang akan dipenuhi tawa. Tidak pernah, mereka tahu..mereka tahu itu, jalan yang mereka kini lewati hanyalah sebuah jalan, jalan panjang yang dipenuhi jalan lainnya yang entah berapa banyak harus mereka lalui berulang-ulang kali sampai lelah dan berhenti melangkah.

.

Sampai saat itu terjadi, sampai saat itu..

.

Kepercayaan adalah kunci dari kotak Pandora yang akan mereka dapat diakhir perjalanan.

Atau…

Menyerah dan sambutlah kehancuran.

.

Yang menyeringai lebar menertawakan kekalahan mereka dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN…!"

.

.

BRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Do you Still love me?-**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Air mata dan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan serta kemarahan tak bisa dia sembunyikan sama sekali. Rahangnya mengeras menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

.

"mianhae..

.

.

…let's divorced, Kim Jongin."

.

Suara Chanyeol bergema dalam tempurung tengkorak kepalanya, berputar-putar layaknya badai tornado yang menghempas seluruh memori yang tersimpan rapi disana dan menghancurkannya seketika.

.

'Kim Jongin. Aku menyukaimu.'

.

Suara yang entah datang dari mana itu berdenging diotaknya layaknya kaset rusak yang sengaja diputar berulang-ulang. Jongin sangat mengenali suara itu, dulu. Dan sekarang pun masih. Ingatannya tiba-tiba saja memutar potongan memori indah yang dulu, dulu sekali terjadi dalam fase kehidupannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan si arogan Park Chanyeol dan seluruh pesonanya.

.

Dia ingat bagaimana tuan arogan itu menyatakan dengan gamblang perasaannya kali pertama mereka bertemua diperusahan ayahnya. Kim Corporation.

.

"Kim Jongin. Aku menyukaimu."

.

Seakan pernyataan itu hanyalah kekonyolan Jongin memadang malas seorang pemuda berjas rapi dengan paras yang cukup tampan dihadapannya tanpa minat. Ia mendongak untuk melihat lebih jelas dan kemudian berdiri sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya.

.

" maaf, aku sibuk sekali sekarang. jadi simpan saja lawakanmu itu nanti saat april mop tuan." Dengan nada sarkasme yang khas Jongin berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tampan itu dengan mantap. Namun, tiba-tiba ia terhenti karena tangan panjang yang sengaja mencekalnya erat. Tangan si pemuda berjas bertampang lumayan.

.

"hey, aku serius. Aku menyukaimu."

.

Dasar Keras kepala, batin Jongin jengkel lantas mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya yang dicekal oleh pemuda itu dengan beringas. "aku tidak perduli!" bentaknya. Dan genggaman itupun akhirnya berhasil terlepas.

.

"dengar tuan, aku tidak perduli apakah kau serius menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dan aku bukan gay. Aku sudah bertunangan." Penjelasan Jongin membuat pemuda bertampang lumayan itu tersenyum tampan. Dan tanpa sadar sesuatu berdetak tak tentu ketika senyum itu merekah.

.

"well, aku juga tidak perduli." Masih saja keras kepala, sang pemuda itu kini makin mempersempit jarak keduanya. "aku menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak main-main. Kau akan jadi milikku. Dengan atau tanpa kemauanmu. Kim Jongin." Berbisik tepat ditelinga, hembusan hangat nafas sang pemuda bertampang lumayan itu membuat Jongin meremang dan lantas mendorong sang pemuda bertampang lumayan itu menjauh dengan kasar. Pemuda itu tersungkur dan Jongin dengan cepat berlari menauhi pemuda bertampang lumayan dengan berbagai umpatan yang melantun indah dari bibirnya sepanjang jalan. Pemuda itu terkekeh sembari mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai dengan keras dan berteriak saat sang pujaan hati kin tengah mencoba kabur darinya.

.

"hey! Setidaknya kau harus tahu namaku!" suaranya membuat orang lain yang tidak sengaja lewat menatap dirinya sejenak dan kembali berjalan. "aku Park Chnyeol, Ingat itu baik-baik!."

.

.

Dan benar, Jongin memanglah mengingat nama itu dengan baik dalam ingatannya terlalu baik. Hingga sekarang, ketika hatinya benar-benar dihancurkan sampai tak lagi berbentuk. Hanya nama itu yang kini berputar dikepalanya. Park Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol..

.

Lamunan itu terhenti. Jongin menatap pias Chanyeol yang kini telah berbalik memunggunginya menuju pintu. Meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan alasan kenapa harus seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot-repot menyangkal semua yang Jongin katakan. Chanyeol membenarkan semua itu bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir untuk yang kedua kali. Chanyeol memilih orang lain..

.

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin hanya menatap punggung lebar itu kembali meninggalkannya..

Meninggalkannya secara nyata.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Chanyeol tidak lagi kembali menginjakkan kakinya di mansion besar ini. Satu minggu telah berlalu dan Jongin masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan alasan kenapa Chanyeol memilih pergi. Katakan saja dia naif karena masih mengharapkan bahwa Chanyeol masih mencintainya tapi memang begitulah adanya. Dia masih terus berharap meskipun Chanyeol telah memilih meninggalkan dirinya demi orang lain..dia terlalu naif dan juga keras kepala.

.

Dia sudah memikirkan masalah ini matang-matang, tak mengapa Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dia tidak apa-apa, benar..asal Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya. Dia tidak apa-apa. Apapun pilihan Chanyeol dia akan menerimanya asalkan Chanyeol tidak pergi, hanya itu. Hanya sesimpel itu..sulitkah?

.

Tetapi, kenyataan tidaklah sesimpel itu. Sebuah dokumen datang bersama seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya setiap hari, dokumen berisi surat perceraian yang harus dia tanda tangani.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jongin masih berkutat dengan selimut yang kini tidak lagi membuatnnya hangat, kasur yang tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman untuk berlama-lama bergelung disana, dan kamar luas yang semakin membuatnya sesak karena kini terlalu luas untuknya. Mansion ini bagaikan rumah hantu. Tanpa ada seorangpun dan Jongin menambah semua itu dengan selalu mengunci serta mengurung dirinya. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Hh..dia tahu itu. Tapi, dia..memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah kejadian itu.

.

~Ting~Tong~Ting~Tong~

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring saat Jongin memuttuskan untuk bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun, keinginan untuk mencuci muka dan lain-lain diurungkannya seketika saat bel itu berbunyi. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang menanti natal tiba untuk membuka kado yang paling diinginkannya. Jongin tersenyum begitu cerah, matanya berbinar dan dia bergegas keluar, itu pasti Chanyeol..Chanyeol kembali, Chanyeol kembali untuknya. Untuknya… pikiranya senang. Buru-buru dia menuruni tangga yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu panjang, tersandung beberapa kali karena terlalu gembira dan membuka pintu lebar dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat.

.

Sepasang mata itu bertaut, Jongin menatap manik Chanyeol seakan ingin menyelami kedalaman mata itu. Membacanya dengan apapun yang dia bisa. Chanyeol, dengan dingin balik menatap manik Jongin dan tanpa basa-basi membawa map coklat berisi lembaran kertas yang entah apa isinya dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

.

Memandang tak mengerti, Jongin mengernyit saat tangannya menerima map coklat itu dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tanda Tanya begitu besar.

.

"ini surat perceraian. Tanda tangani ini." Begitu culas, suara itu begitu datar dan dingin.

.

Jongin terkekeh samar. Begitukah? Hanya begitukah akhir dari semua ini?

.

Mata Jongin memandang tajam Chanyeol. Menguncinya dengan sempurna dan menyentaknya dengan kata yang tak diperkirakannya.

.

"katakan padaku jika kau tidak lagi mencintaiku!"

.

Itu bukan sebuah permintaan dan Chanyeol tahu itu, itu adalah perintah dari Jongin. Perintah dari sang tuan muda Kim, dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Jongin tak pernah lagi mengizinkan topeng sang pemuda angkuh itu dikenakannya tidak pernah sekalipun. Namun…

.

"aku tidak mencintaimu." Chnayeol memanglah sudah tidak perduli.

.

Masih dengan ketenangan yang menyelimutui keduanya, Jongin kini memecahkan hening itu dengan kekehan memcemooh dan mendengus. "kau bahkan tidak berani menatap mataku! Apa yang kau harapkan dengan semua ini! Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku! Kau mencintaiku Park Chanyeol!" kehilangan kontrolnya, Jongin berteriak kesetanan seperti orang kesurupan. Dia menyentak kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya menariknya cepat melupakan berkas perceraiannya yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai marmer dingin.

.

"kau masih mencintaiku yeol.. kau mencintaiku.. mencintaiku…" Jongin meracau disertai tangis yang menganak. Dan Chanyeol malah tak bergeming. Dia masih berdiri dengan angkuh memandang orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya bahkan hingga detik ini dengan tatapan mata kosong.

.

Tangan itu tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi air mata, mengakupnya dengan kehangatan yang beagitu familiar, membawa keduanya dalam dejavu dan kemudian kedua mata itu kembali bertaut menyelami perasaan masing-masing yang begitu rumit.

.

"mian.." sebuah ciuman menyambut bibir jongin yang pahit. Chanyeol menciumnya, membawanya kembali melayang dan kemudian menghempaskannya begitu kejam. "aku tidak lagi mencintaimu."

.

Jongin selalu tahu saat dimana Chanyeol gugup atau pun berbohong keapadanya, dia selalu tahu itu. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan berharap dia hanya salah. Yah dia hanya salah..dia salah, dia tidak mungkin tidak bisa membedakan kebohongan sempurna Chanyeol saat ini. Bagaimana dia menyangka bahwa hal ini nyata, tidak mungkin..itu semua tidak mungkin Chanyeol pasti berbohong.. semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Ya..semua ini hanya bohong, bohong..

.

"mianhae.." dan sekali lagi suara Chanyeol yang begitu dalam kembali menyentaknya ke kewarasannya dan Jongin kembali terkekeh saat kalimat nista itu keluar dari bibir orang yang paling dicintainya.

.

"aku harap kau segera menandatangani berkas ini."

.

Cukup..akhiri saja semua ini. Dengan cepat Jongin berjalan cepat kedalam mansion, membawa serta berkas yang tadi sempat terlempar dilantai dan dengan cepat pula membubuhi tanda tangan yang begitu diinginkan Chanyeol. Dengan langkahnya yang begitu lebar Jongin kembali dihadapan Chanyeol dengan seringai kejam yang dulu selalu dipasangnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat tajam lalu tersenyum begitu menawan.

.

"kau menginginkan berkas sialan ini bukan?" suara itu terdengar begitu asing di lempeng telinga Chanyeol. Dia hanya memandang asing Jongin yang masih menampilkan senyuman yang membuatnya merasakan getaran aneh menjalar diseluruh syaraf tubuhnya dan terkejut setengah mati saat kalimat berikutnya keluar dari bibir manis yang selalu dikecupnya.

.

"kau akan mendapatkannya saat aku mati."

.

Belum sempat Chanyeol sadar dari keterkejutannya, Jongin dengan sigap mengambil kunci mobil yang selalu disematkan Chanyeol pada saku celananya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mencoba memproses hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin.

.

.

BBBRRRRRUUUMMMM…

.

.

Derum mesin mobil yang menderu memekakkan telinga adalah hal pertama yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali dari kebatuannya, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa berlari saat dia tahu hal gila apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran Jongin dan dia benar-benar akan mati jika hal itu benarlah yang tengah direncanakan oleh Jongin. Mobil itu bergerak cepat bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkedip. Berjalan cepat menatang angin dan melesat cepat bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyusulnya.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sangat cepat. Mobil itu terus melaju tanpa arah dengan kecepatan yang gila-gilaan seakan sang pengemudi memang lah sengaja menantang maut untuk segera menjemputnya.

.

Dan benar saja.

.

Sesaat sebelum mobil yang dibawa jongin berbelok sebuah truck besar datang dari arah lain, hendak membenturnya dengan begitu keras dan hal terakhir yang dilakukan Jongin adalah meneringai dan malah mengegas pedal kemudi dengan lebih gila!

.

"semoga kau bahagia. Yeol..aku mencintaimu. Selalu.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hal terakhir yang dapat diingat Chanyeol adalah suara memekakkan dua benda yang berbenturan dengan sangat hebat, pecahan serta ledakan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk sejenak.

.

Jongin…

.

nama itu secara otomatis terucap pelan dari bibirnya, seperti robot Chanyeol berlari kesetanan menuju asal suara dan dia benar-benar tidak bernafas saat mobil hitam itu terlihat oleh matanya. Mobil itu hancur, tertindih truck besar yang sama hancurnya.

.

Lajunya makin menggila dan tanpa peduli asap menelubungi mobil hitam itu Chanyeol bergerak cepat mencari Jongin yang dia harap masih bernafas.

.

Jongin…

.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memecahkan kaca samping mobil yang telah retak dan membawa tubuh Jongin yang penuh dengan darah dalam dekapannya. Otaknya kacau dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Telepon genggamnya yang berbunyi nyaring pun tak lantas menginterupsinya, dia hanya tahu hal yang harus dilakukanya saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa Jonginnya Masih bernafas. Hanya itu.

.

.

Pada kenyataannya…

.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu membutuhkan seorang Kim Jongin dalam sepenggal hidupnya ini, dia terlalu tergantung pada pemuda menawan itu serta kebingungan.

.

Hatinya yang kacau memperparah semuanya dan tindakan konyol Jongin membuatnya sadar. Sadar bahwa semua terlambat.

.

Terlambat untuk memikirkan siapa yang membutuhkan siapa, karena pada akhirnya dialah yang terlalu membutuhkan Jongin dan tak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

.

.

"Jongin..benafaslah, kumohon bernafaslah..

.

.

.

.

.

….aku..mencintaimu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Will you stay by my side?**

 **Will you promise me?**

 **Incase you'll fly away or shatter if I let go of your hand,**

 **I'm afraid,**

 **Will you stop the time?**

 **If this moment passes..**

 **What if becomes as if nothing happened.**

 **I could lose you..**

 **I'm afraid,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 4 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **dan.. sekali lagi, maaf. U_U**

 **huhuuhuhu… Jongin! Kenape lu bunuh diri jong! Bunuh aja si yeol, jong..ellah #mulai_gila -_-**

 **terimah kasih loh atas saran-sarannya, saran kalian bikin saya muter otak, gimana kalo jongin begitu?, ntar kalo begini gimana? Kalo akhirnya kek gini gimana? Dan voilla..lahirlah chap ini, momen dimana semua akan tambah rumit dalam fase hubungan mereka. _**

 **trus yang minta jongin hamil. Maaf, saya gak bisa ngabulin ye..jongin macho meski doi uke. Jongin strong disini dan dia gak berpikir kek orang kebanyakan. He's one of a kind right? Hahahh**

 **trus yang minta bakalan ada cast lain buat nolongin jongin. Ntar ane masukin. Siaplah.. ^_^**

 **tapi bukan chap besok mungkin, entahlah tapi pasti bakalan ada cast lain kok, entah dia bakalan nolongin atau malah kebalikannya. Khukhuhu #smirk tunggu aja tanggal mainnya okeh.**

 **Dan terakhir..**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha |**

 **Udah semua kan? Gada yang kelewat kan? Udah diabsen semuakan?**

 **Hm..yedah**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s : Chapter ini jadi kek semacam kado natal buat Park Brengsek Chanyeol. Khukhukhu #ketawa_jahat -_-**

 **.o0o. merry Christmas .o0o.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't think of anything**

 **Don't say even a single word**

 **Just give me a smile..**

 **Just a smile.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bisa membawanya bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, orang yang selama ini selalu dia dengar muncul dalam setiap kata dari seseorang yang dia sayangi. dia tidak pernah tahu itu, tidak sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu hanyalah secara ajaib saat dirinya tersadar dia telah jatuh terperangkap terlalu dalam dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dia cintai karena dia akan menyakiti hati seseorang yang sangat penting baginya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

Dan benar saja, waktu membuat kesakitan itu kini betambah nyata. Waktu kini seakan andil dalam setiap takdir yang hendak mempermainkan mereka. Waktu menunjukkan segalanya yang tersembunyi secara rapat tanpa ada usaha yang berarti. Waktu membongkar semua kebohongan mereka. Dan saat semua hendak diperbaiki, terlalu terlambat. Semua terlalu terlambat.

.

"tidak.. tidak mungkin.."

.

"Jongin oppa.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Butterfly-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak lagi dapat berpikir ketika pemilik wajah berlumuran darah ―Jongin- dalam dekapannya membuka mata secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan begitu berat. Dia terlalu panik, dan satu-satunya hal waras yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah menghentikan kendaraan apapun yang melintas pertama kali didepannya, memaki sang pengemudi yang tak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya dan dalam sekejab dia mendapati bahwa dia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pencuri karena membawa mobil orang lain hanya karena dorongan panik bahwa Jonginnya kini tengah sekarat dan benar-benar sekarat jika sang pemilik mobil tolol ini tak juga segera melakukan perintahnya.

.

Dengan ugal-ugalan Chanyeol melesat melintasi jalanan kota seoul yang nampak ramai, menyalip beberapa mobil dan menghentikan mobil curiannya tepat di pintu utama rumah sakit. Dia panik, dan dia tidak lagi perduli beberapa petugas keamanan sedang menatapnya sengit karena menyerobot masuk begitu saja alih-alih menanggapi seruan kesal para petugas keamanan, kenapa? Karena Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang menerjang pagar pembatas dengan beringas saat dia mencoba menerobos masuk dan malah memilih melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih kencang sesaat setelah pagar pembatas itu berhasil dia buat rusak parah.

.

Serius, Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak perduli..

.

Karena satu-satunya hal yang dia perdulikan sekarang hanyalah Jongin yang tengah merenggang nyawa dalam gendongannya. Hanya itu.

.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak perduli tatapan ngeri bercampur simpati yang kini tengah beberapa orang layangkan padanya ketika dirinya dengan kemeja berlumuran noda darah berlari kesetanan dan berteriak sepanjang lorong memanggil para petugas medis yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menujunya dengan sangat lelet. Ia mengumpat merutuki betapa lamban kinerja mereka dengan teriakan yang tak kalah nyaring, dan lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli akan semua itu.

.

Segera Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringkih Jongin yang berlumuran darah, para petugas medis segera melakukan tindakan, mereka memasangkan ambu bag pada wajah Jongin guna membantu pernafasannya, dan segera membawa Jongin menuju emergency room. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan tangan bergetar dan kemeja berlumuran darah menatap pintu tertutup yang menyembunyikan sosok Jongin dari pandangannya.

.

Menunggu..

Menunggu bagaimana takdir menentukan akhir dari kisar tragis mereka.. atau malah mempermainkan mereka..

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya, takdir memanglah sangat suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Getar ponsel membuatnya tersadar dari kegilaannya barusan dan dengan kasar dia mendesah. Mengusap peluh yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya dan merogoh ponselnya.

.

'Kyungsoo calling'

.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggeser layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya pada telinga. Ia mengernyit saat suara berat dari seorang laki-laki itu terdengar begitu jelas. Makian itu begitu memekakkan telinganya dan detik saat dimana ponselnya terjatuh lunglai dari genggamannya. Hanya satu kalimat yang terngiang dalam benaknnya.

.

Kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan.

.

Tubuhnya yang kokoh tersentak, jatuh luruh bagaikan dedaunan seperti hanya tak bertulang. Ia jatuh terduduk pada lantai dingin yang menemani dirinya bisu. Bau antiseptic tak lantas membuatnya sadar akan keterkejutannya dan dengan tatapan kosong ia hanya berguman tanpa suara.

.

Tidak mungkin..

Tidak mungkin..

.

Batin Chanyeol menyangkal dengan keras seluruh informasi yang baru saja didengarnya, Kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan hebat dan sekarang tengah berusaha melahirkan anak mereka. Lalu Jongin? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam situasi pelik ini? Apa?

.

Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, tapi.. dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.. tidak, dia tidak bisa.. tapi, Kyungsoo, wanita baik itu menderita karena kesalahannya.. semua kesalahannya, juga semua yang kini menimpa Jongin. Yah, semua adalah kesalahannya.. kesalahannya..

.

Tatapan matanya kini beralih memandang sendu pintu ruang operasi dimana Jongin kini tengah berusaha untuk bertahan hidup. Memejamkannya perlahan, dan menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa hanya diam, dia harus memilih satu diatara keduanya, dan dia benar-benar harus membuat keputusannya sekarang. Sesegera mungkin. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat.. karena nyawa keduanya adalah taruhan yang dia pertaruhkan disini.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memanglah lebih memilihnya..

.

.

"mianhae… Jongin."

.

Memilih Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kim Jongin sendirian berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Chanyeol bangkit, berlari menjauh meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah sekarat dengan perasaan kacau. Dia mencintai keduanya, dan memilih diantara mereka adalah hal tersulit yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Tapi.. inilah pilihan yang pada akhirnya dia tentukan. Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Dia memilihnya, entah benar atau tidak, entahlah.. dia hanya berharap dia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini. Namun, pada kenyataanya ia meragu, Park Chanyeol meragukan pilihannya untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya.

.

Tapi, lagi-lagi bayangan Kyungsoo yang tengah kesakitan menghantuinya. Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, membutuhkan kehadirannya. Dan untuk sesaat Chanyeol kembali dibutakan oleh egonya, ia melupakan sosok lain yang juga membutuhkan kehadirannya melebihi apapun di dunia. Park Chanyeol melupakan Kim Jongin yang kini juga membutuhkannya sama halnya seperti Kyungsoo.

.

Dia melupakan Kim Jongin, pemuda yang juga di Cintainya. Untuk berpaling kearah Kyungsoo. Tuk yang kesekian kali..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Entah dari mana awal lingkaran setan ini bermula, takdir memperumit semua layaknya jalinan benang kusut yang tidak bisa diurai, semakin kau Tarik, maka secara otomatis akan semakin runyam. Takdir ketiganya.. entah bagaimana bagaikan sebuah elegi yang tak pernah lepas dari ironi.

.

Pahit, kelam dan akan selalu tanpa akhir bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tangan itu, tangan wanita yang kini tengah berjuang mempertahankan kehidupan baru yang akan segera menyapa dunia. Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi, sesaat setelah kakinya menapak pada ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada dia telah lebih dulu disambut sebuah bogem mentah yang melayang tanpa ampun ke wajahnya.

.

BUAGHH..

.

Bau anyir tembaga yang lekat memenuhi mulutnya, Chanyeol tersungkur dan belum sempat ia berdiri satu pukulan harus kembali dia terima tanpa bisa melawan.

.

"itu untuk Kyungsoo, dan segala kebrengsekanmu. Park." Desisan penuh amarah itu menyapa telinganya yang berdenging akibat pukulan keras tadi. Canyeol menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mencoba bangkit.

.

Keduanya diam untuk menstabil kan deru amarah yang menyeruak dari pemuda tinggi yang barusan memberi Chanyeol sebuah hadiah selamat datang yang sangat tak terlupakan dan gumaman lirih menyeruak dalam keheningan singkat itu.

.

"maaf…" nyaris terdengar bagai sebuah cicitan, tapi sosok tinggi lain hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf Chanyeol layaknya sampah yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh, mendengus samar dan kemudian duduk dengan angkuh pada kursi tunggu yang ada disepanjang lorong. "cih, dari mana sebenarnya otak bodoh Kyungsoo itu berasal? Kenapa bisa dia memilih orang brengsek seperti ini huh?" layaknya bermonolog dengan angin, sosok tinggi itu masih memandang sengit Chanyeol dan kali ini menggusrak rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan kasar.

.

"maaf.. Yifan hyung, maaf." dan lagi-lagi Cahnyeol kembali melantunkan permintaan maafnya yang telah berkali-kali diucapkannya untuk yang kesekian kali untuk hari ini.

.

Masih dengan sorot mata tajam, pemuda tinggi bernama Yifan itu masih berdecih mendengar ucapan sampah itu keluar dari mulut si brengsek Park. Dan berujar, "aku tidak butuh kata sampah dari mulut busuk mu itu, Park. Aku tidak butuh itu." Yifan Menyeringai dan menatap penuh minat pada kemeja berlumuran darah yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

.

"kau terlihat seperti habis membunuh seseorang , Park." Berhenti sejenak. "kau terlihat sangat bagus dengan kemeja berlumuran darah itu. Sangat cocok dengan tabiatmu kan."

.

Chanyeol diam, " dan ku harap bukan Jongin yang kau bunuh, karena kau juga tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan jika kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo menyayangi Jongin. Dia menyayanginya. Mungkin lebih dari dia mencintaimu."

.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menelan ludahnya yang begitu terasa mencekat ditenggorokannya. Ia membunuh? Bisakah dikatakan seperti itu? Yah.. secara harfiah Chanyeol lah yang mendorong Jongin untuk melakukan tindakan nekatnya. Chanyeol yang melakukannya.. Chanyeol yang membuat Kim Jongin berada diantara hidup dan mati, dan dia meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol.. dia.. sungguh tak termaafkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Benar-benar tak termaafkan.

.

"Chanyeol?" suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam nyata. Dan sama seperti halnya si pemilik suara lembut yang terkaget karena melihat sosok Chanyeol atau karena penampilannya yang 'bagus' menurut Yifan. Chanyeol juga sama terkejutnya melihat perempuan cantik yang telah lama tak pernah dilihatnya. Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat mereka.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu masih bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang tak tersembunyi. Dan alih-alih Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan itu Yifan menjawabnya dengan begitu baik.

.

"dialah orang brengsek yang membuat Kyungsoo berada diposisi ini, Baek."

.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot kaget, dan menatap penuh sosok Chanyeol dengan sorot tajam. "kau, bagaimana kau.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini pada Jongin?!"

.

"dia melakukannya dengan baik, amat sangat baik kan. Baekhyun." Lagi-lagi Yifan yang menyahuti pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming. Baekhyun mendesah, dia benar-benar terkejut. Lebih dari itu dia Syok. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Jongin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apakah Jongin tahu? Bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya kalut.

.

Namun, detik dimana Baekhyun mencoba berpikir dari mana asal muasal hal gila ini tercipta dia hanya bisa menyerah karena dia bukanlah seseorang yang tahu, ya.. dia tidak tahu apapun yang tengah terjadi disini. Mencoba bersikap rasional, ia mencoba memupuskan semua pertanyaan dan hipotesis yang mulai bergelayut dipikirannya. Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol datar dan menepuk bahunya pelan dan tersenyum miris.

.

"selamat, kau telah menjadi ayah."

.

Datar dan tanpa intonasi yang seharusnya. Karena toh Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus menyambut hal segembira ini dengan ekspresi yang bagaimana setelah dia tahu kebohongan besar yang menyangkut sahabatnya ini. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan dua laki-laki tinggi itu dalam euphoria yang sama sekali berbeda. Yifan dengan persaan lega karena sepupunya berhasil melewati semua dengan baik. Dan Chanyeol dengan perasaan miris yang tak dapat di jelaskan hanya dengan kata. Dia senang, lega, dan bersyukur, namun.. diantara semua itu dia masih kalut, sangat kalut, dia masih cemas dan dia masih tak bisa berpikir waras tentang segalanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menjungkir balikkan hidup dan hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Hari yang sangat melelahkan dan hari ini masih belum berakhir..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dua orang sahabat itu menatap kaca transparan yang menampilkan bayi-bayi mungil yang indah dan imut yang sedang bergelung nyaman dalam box hangat mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum haru saat Baekhyun menujuk satu box berisi bayi mungil yang sangat cantik. Bayinya.

.

"putri yang sangat cantik bukan?" Baekhyun berucap lirih tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetikpun dari makhluk mungil ciptaan Tuhan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan dan mendesah.

"maaf." Entah apa maksud dari kata maaf yang tersemat dibibir Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan datar.

.

"untuk apa itu? Jongin? Kyungsoo? Atau dirimu?"

.

Keduanya kembali diam,

.

"kau sahabatku yeol." Lanjut Baekhyun. "begitupula dengan Jongin. Kalian berdua sahabatku. Jujur.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal gila ini dengan Kyungsoo." Berdecih pelan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih Nampak kacau dengan kemeja berlumuran darah ditubuhnya. "kau benar-benar brengsek."

.

Chanyeol masih diam membisu. Dan pada akhirnya percuma saja Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar pada patung disampingnya, dia mendesah lemas dan kembali berujar.

.

"pulanglah, ganti pakaianmu.. Kyungsoo pasti mencarimu."

.

Baekhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol saat kalimat Chanyeol berikutnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin meralat kata brengsek yang barusan dia ucapkan.

.

"Jongin sekarat. Dia sekarat.."

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horror, mulutnya terbuka layaknya ikan koi yang kehabisan nafas dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah bunyi nyaring tamparan Baekhyun yang menggema dilorong kosong.

.

"dimana sekarang Jongin?! Dimana?!" teriak Baekhyun menutut agar Chanyeol segera mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol sendiri masih berdiri kaku dengan segala beban yang dia punya, menunduk dalam keputus asaan yang menguap dan berujar lirih. "Jongin ada di sini.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tak perlu menunggu lama Baekhyun lantas berlari menuju emergency room saat Chanyeol mengatakan Jongin mengalami kecelakaan, tubuh mungil itu berlari tunggang-langgang menghiraukan tatapan heran petugas lain serta para pasien yang tengah berjalan dilorong. Bagaimanapun Jongin sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya, Jongin adik kecilnya. Bagimana bisa dia menanggung semua ini seorang diri? Bagaimana bisa?

.

Langkahnya terhenti saat lampu dari ruangan operasi itu padam. Operasi telah selesai. Dan Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Ia cemas tak terpungkiri, dan saat para petugas medis dan seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari ruangan itu dia segera saja menghambur memberi berbagai bertanyaan yang meneror otaknya sedari tadi.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya?!" bukan Baekhyun yang mengatakan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol. Dialah pelakunya. Dialah yang bertanya pada sosok dokter yang baru saja menangani Jongin.

.

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis. "kami sudah berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa, kondisi pasien sudah stabil tetapi.. jika pasien belum juga sadar, maka pasien.. "

.

"apa maksudmu?" sela Baekhyun menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan menuntut.

.

"pasien akan dinyatakan koma jika dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam pasien belum juga sadarkan diri."

.

Suara tawa bergema dengan lancang, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeollah pelakunya. Dia tertawa nyaring seperti orang gila dan menggenggam erat baju sang dokter dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "kau bercanda hah!" teriaknya.

.

Buru-buru Baekhyun memisahkan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam fase marahnya dari rekan sejawatnya dan dia pun tak luput dari sentakan lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terjatuh dan Chanyeol menggila memasuki ruang operasi yang masih menyimpan tubuh Jongin yang tampak sangat rapuh dengan lilitan kabel serta selang hampir disekujur tubuhnya, luka memar yang hampir menghiasi hampir setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan lebam yang sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya.

.

Bunyi kardiograf menyambut Chanyeol yang telah tersadar dari kegilaanya. Dia memandang nanar Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia yang membuat Jongin seperti ini.. dialah orang yang membuat Jongin mengalami hal ini. Dia..

.

Dalam satu gerakan pelan Chanyeol mendekat kearah Jongin. Perlahan tangannya mengusap kepala Jongin yang dililit perban hampir disekujur wajah dan lantas mengusapnya pelan. Langkah kaki kecil dari ambang pintu tak mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun mematung disana menatap dua orang sahabat yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya dengan pandangan nanar.

.

"ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.." suara sang dokter kembali menginterupsi. Dua pasang mata itu menatap sang dokter penasaran dan..

.

"kemungkinan besar, pasien akan kehilangan kemampuan melihatnya setelah sadar."

.

Dan detik itu juga, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengutuk serta memaki siapapun yang membuat takdir buruk ini pada pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sekarang, detik ini juga,

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disamping nya dengan heran. Chanyeol ada bersamanya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa Chanyeol tidaklah benar-benar ada bersamanya. Sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol dan ia benci saat dirinya tidaklah berguna. Bahkan setelah satu minggu berlalu. Chanyeol masih enggan mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya maklum. Ia menggenggam tangan lebar Chanyeol yang ada disamping nya dan tersenyum lembut saat sepasang mata tanpa fokus itu menatapnya.

.

"kau baik-baik saja, chan?"

.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum begitu lembut. Tetapi.. pikirannya benar-benar kacau..

.

'kecelakaan yang dialami pasien cukup parah, rusuknya patah terbentur sisi mobil. Beberapa tulangnya retak dan yang paling parah adalah matanya. Sepihan kaca masuk dalam matanya. Beberapa hanya melukai bagian luar tapi serpihan yang lebih kecil berhasil melukai syaraf penting didalamnya.'

.

Penjelasan itu berputar-putar dalam benak Chanyeol. Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggeram marah.

.

"hey.. Chanyeol? Chan.." Chanyeol tersentak,

"ahh.. ada apa?"

.

Kyungsoo lai-lagi tersenyum. "tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa, kau kelihatan lelah.. sebaiknya kau pulang saja. istirahat. Aku tidak apa-apa disini. Yifan oppa akan segera menemaniku."

.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "hm. Baiklah.. apa kau butuh sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?"

.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan lembut. "tolong bantu aku ke kamar mandi." Pintanya. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol memapah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih lemah pasca melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, menyisakan Chanyeol yang kembali bergelut dalam lamunannya. Jongin.. apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah Jongin sadar.. apa..

.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita mungil memakai jas dokter yang sekarang tengah menatap Chanyeol denngan raut wajah serius.

.

"Chanyeol.." ucapnya pelan namun sukses menyentak Chanyeol dari lamunannya tentang Jongin. Chanyeol menatap wanita mungil itu kaget dan menghampirinya. "Baek? Ada ap―

.

"Jongin kolaps.."

.

Hanya butuh satu detik bagi Chanyeol untuk memahami kalimat pendek dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hanya sesingkat itu. Namun, efek yang ditimbulkan dari kalimat itu seakan-akan memangkas habis separuh nyawanya yang tersisa. Detik itu juga jantungnya tersentak, seakan berhenti untuk sesaat dan..

"nafasnya sempat berhenti.. dan sekarang para dokter sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya." .

Yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya diam menyimak setiap kata yang terucap dari Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar seseorang tengah sama menyimak informasi itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

"apa yang terjadi pada Jongin oppa?!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak histeris menatap tajam kedua orang yang sama-sama kaget dan tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang ternyata ikut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

.

"Kyungsoo.." ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

.

"katakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar.. katakan! Jongin oppa.. itu tidak mungkin..tidak.. tidak mungkin..Jongin oppa.. hiks, tidak.. tidak!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're like a butterfly**

 **Try stealing it from afar..**

 **If you touch my hand,**

 **I'll lose you..**

 **Within this pitch black darkness.**

 **Your small hand motions, me who forgets realty at once..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 5 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **selamat tahun baru! yeeey #telat -_-**

 **chapter ini panjang.. pake banget, maaf. -_- saya harap ini chapter juga gak ngebosenin atau mengecewakan. Jujur ini fanfict emang abal banget kek sinetron.. tapi yah saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga buat ini fanfict agar layak kalian baca.. heheh**

 **saya sebenernya mo cepet-cepet ngeluarin bom atom, tapi kondisinya masih belum mendukung.. si Jongin tambah parah (tidur mulu scenenya) dan si Chanyeol makin pengen gw tenggelemin ke sumur… hh, lihat chap depan ajalah. Berdoa aja Jongin mau bangun biar gak makan gaji buta, masa tidur mulu.. enak banget kan o_o**

 **ahh, trus kalo kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa si Kyungsoo udah lahiran, jawabannya adalah…**

 **soalnya hubungan si Chanyeol ama Kyungsoo udah lama dan kehamilan Kyungsoo juga udah lama pula mungkin udah bulan ke 7 pas scene awal muncul si Kyungsoo, jadi Chanyeol milih si Kyungsoo itu alasannya ya karena dia nggak mau Kyungsoo lahiran tanpa ada sosok suami. Hm begitulah..**

 **CHANYEOL BAIK KAN, KAN! hehe**

 **Chap depan kayaknya juga ngebosenin…Hahah #spoiler _ saya warning dari sekarang, kan saya juga baik kek Chanyeol.**

 **Dan terakhir..**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | dya kim | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa |**

 **Terimakasih sekali, review kalian yang panjang-panjang itu bikin mata saya melek. Shock! Gak nyangka responnya bakal sebagus ini. Hiks.. saya terharu loh.. #lap_ingus T_T**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like a breeze that gently caresses..**

 **Like lightly drifting dust..**

 **You're there.. but,**

 **I can't touch you stop..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo selalu mengingat seorang Kim Jongin sebagai seorang sahabat yang tangguh dan selalu melindunginya. Kim Jongin adalah tameng bagi segala kerapuhannya. Kim Jongin adalah harta karun terpendamnya. Cinta pertamanya. Orang terkasih dalam hidupnya… bahagianya.

.

Namun, bagaimana Kyungsoo berani mengingat itu semua jika dirinyalah yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin tampak begitu lemah, begitu rapuh, dan begitu menyedihkan. Bagaimana.. bagaimana dia berani mengingat semua itu?

.

Jika pun dirinya dapat memutar waktu, ia mungkin akan memilih saat dimana dirinya membuat satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Saat dimana dia bertemu sosok yang kini begitu dicintainya. Park Chanyeol. Tapi, semua itu toh tidak akan pernah terwujud. Semua telah terlanjur dan semua hanya akan jadi sia-sia jika hanya lisan yang dapat berkata. Semua tak berguna karena keadaan tak akan bisa berubah meskipun dirinya berlutut, meraung atau bahkan mengemis sekalipun dihadapan Jongin. Semua tidak akan bisa kembali utuh seperti semula..

.

Semua sia-sia..

Sia-sia..

.

Sia-sia ketika hati dan otaknya tak mampu lagi sejalan dengan benar, semuanya kini mulai berkabut dimatanya, maaf.. mungkin hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapnya.

.

Maaf, karena dia tak bisa memberikan apa yang jongin butuhkan dalam sepenggal hidupnya. Karena dia.. tak lagi bisa merelakan cintanya untuk yang sekian kali untuk kebahagiaan orang lain, meskipun itu untuk orang terkasihnya.

Tidak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-Apology-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ketiganya masih dalam keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan saat seorang suster berlari dengan wajah tegang dan nafas terengah –engah menyerukan nama dokter Byun yang kini nampak begitu kaget dengan tahunya Kyungsoo pada apa yang tengah menimpa Jongin. Semua terjadi begitu tak terduga. Suster itu berteriak memanggil dokter Byun dengan tak terkontrol dan..

.

"pasien kamar 555 sudah sadar dokter Byun!"

.

Kamar nomor 555? Kamar Jongin?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan dengan gesit Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming ditempatnya dengan Kyungsoo yang memandang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

.

"apa itu soal Jongin oppa?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu lirih dan tanpa kata berarti Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah mengiyakan.

.

Isak tangis pecah sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan tetes air mata menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Jujur Kyungsoo merasa begitu lega saat menengar kabar ini.. Jongin selamat, Jongin telah sadar. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih melegakan dari pada itu. Tapi, hal lain mengganggunya. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang? Apakah Jongin tidak apa-apa? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang? Apakah dirinya bisa melihat keadaan Jongin? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergemelut hebat dalam benaknya sampai-sampai dirinya tak sadar ada sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol yang kini tengah bersimpuh dihadapannya, menangkup wajahnya dengan hangat dan mencium kedua pelupuknya yang tak henti meneteskan air mata.

.

"ssst… berhentilah menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja. tenanglah, Jongin akan baik-baik saja.. dia pasti baik-baik saja.."

.

Seperti sebuah mantra untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya secara diam-diam dalam hatinya berulang kali. Jongin akan baik-baik saja.. pasti, dia akan baik-baik saja.. baik-baik saja. terus berulang-ulang sampai Kyungsoo berhenti terisak dalam dekapannya.

.

Ya.. Jongin akan baik-baik saja..

Baik-baik saja,

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tubuh yang dipenuhi selang serta perban itu hanya diam tak bergerak diatas ranjang pesakitan empuk yang terasa bagai papan keras yang menyakiti tubuhnya. Jongin, dia adalah sosok menyeramkan dengan lilitan perban dan kabel itu hanya diam saat tangan-tangan tak dikenali melepaskan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Dia ingin tahu, tapi matanya seperti terhalang sesuatu. Gelap, hanya itulah yang bisa dilihatnya. Dan lagi tubuhnya seperti remuk. Ahh.. dia ingat. Tentu saja tubunya serasa remuk, kalau dia tidak salah ingat dia sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya bukan.. hh, mengecewakan. Tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan. Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup setelah perbuatan nekatnya? Ck, tuhan begitu senang atau bagaimana melihat cerita membosankan dalam hidupnya sampai-sampai memberikan nyawa ekstra untuk dia hambur-hamburkan?

.

"Jongin?"

.

suara itu? Jongin mengenali suara itu. Sangat. Dia sangat mengenalinya. Itu suara Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun cerewet yang selalu ingin dia panggil dengan sebutan nuna dengan semua sifat kekanakan yang melekat padanya. Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya.

.

"Baek.. hyun.." sebenarnya Jongin ingin meneriakkan dengan lantang nama Byun Baekhyun, tapi tenggorokannya begitu tercekat seperti menelan pasir. Sungguh menyiksa. Hingga akhirnya hanya gumaman lirih yang keluar.

.

"kau bodoh sekali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang tidak stabil, suara itu tidak selantang yang biasa didengarnya. Suara itu begitu.. entahlah, ini aneh.. dan fakta bahwa keadaan dimana dirinya tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin terasa aneh. Ia tidak terbisa dengan ini.. kenapa matanya dililit perban pula? Apa matanya juga ikut terluka?

.

"matamu rabun hah? Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak truck sebesar itu.. bagaimana bisa?! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak punya otak! Dasar otak udang kamjong! Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan ku caci?! Siapa?!" Baekhyun menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya dengan lugas, yah seperti inilah Baekhyun. Ini baru benar, resonansi ini yang biasa didengar oleh lempeng telinganya bukan suara asing dari luar angkasa tadi..

.

"Baek.." potong Jongin masih dengan lirih namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengomel dan ganti bersuara dengan nada penuh cemas. "apa ada yang kau rasakan? Ada apa? Katakan mana yang sakit?"

.

Jongin tergelak dan ia meringis saat merasakan nyeri diwajahnya karena cemas berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun terdengar begitu menggelikan untuknya. Ugh.. dia jadi penasaran separah apa kondisinya sampai dia dijadikan seperti mumi begini. "yak, kau kenapa? Katakan padaku ada apa?"

.

Suara Baekhyun yang cemaspun malah membuatnya tak tahan untuk kembali tertawa tapi sebelum itu menjadi nyata Jongin kembali berucap lirih. "kau kon…yol," ucapannya terpatah-patah namun Baekhyun masih dapat memahami ucapan mencomooh khas Kim Jongin. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum masam, matanya kembali memanas dan dia harus memalingkan wajahnya menatap arah lain untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya yang tak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh Jongin.

.

"tidak lebih konyol dari seseorang yang mencoba memangkas habis umurnya seperti pemuda dihadapanku." Balas Baekhyun saat dia sudah berhasil mengatasi tangisannya.

.

"Baek.."

"hm.. ada apa?"

"a…ku ti..dak, nyaman.." Baekhyun mengernyit memahami apa yang dimaksud Jongin. "mataku.. ke.. napa? Kenapa ha..rus di.. per..ban?"

.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kelu saat pertanyaan itu muncul, dia menghela nafasya dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelum dia menginjakkan kakinya dikamar rawat Jongin. "ahh, matamu sedikit terluka, besok juga perbannya sudah bisa dilepas." Mengucapkannya dengan begitu lancar dengan intonasi yang begitu ceria seperti biasa berharap agar Jongin tidak curiga, Baekhyun lantas menatap sosok Jongin yang berbaring itu dengan pandangan sendu yang begitu mendalam.. maaf—maaf.. maaf.. ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Maaf untuk kebohongan serta saat-saat terberat yang telah lalu dimana Baekhyun tak pernah ada disana, maaf, maaf untuk segalanya, maaf.

.

Baekhyun mendekat, mengusap tangan kiri Jongin yang tak terlilit selang infus dan mengela nafas pelan. "istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu."

.

Jongin menggumam pelan namun ada sesuatu yang lain yang mebuatnya nampak gelisah, "Baek.." ucapnya ragu.

.

"hm, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

.

Hening, Baekhyun masih menatap gerak-gerik Jongin yang gelisah namun dia masih menunggu apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Jongin masih diam seakan sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya adalah hal terlarang yang tak bisa diucapkannya . dan pada akhirnya hanya helaan nafas kasar dari Jongin yang diakiri dengan senyum singkat tanpa makna yang Baekhyun dapati. "tidak.. ti..dak, pen..ting."

.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengusap setetes cairan bening yang merambat turun dari pelupuk matanya, Baekhyun tahu hal tidak penting yang enggan Jongin ucapkan, yah, dia tahu. dia bukan cenayang atau indigo, bukan. Karena dia tidak butuh kemampuan semacam itu hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dia cukup mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya hingga dirinya hafal gesture tubuh itu. Chanyeol.. hal yang tidak penting itu adalah Chanyeol,

.

Kembali bergelut dalam lamunan, Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Park Chanyeol, masing-masing memikirkan pemilik nama itu dalam lamunan mereka tanpa tahu bahwa sang pemilik nama kini telah berdiri kaku diambang pintu kamar rawat Jongin dengan mata sendu, menatap sosok berbaring di ranjang pesakitan yang tampak begitu ringkih dan rapuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Diam seperti patung mungkin kini telah menjadi keahliannya, ia begitu merasa hancur saat ini, saat suara itu mengalun lirih menyapa telinganya, sebuah pisau seakan menyayat jantungnya. Rasa bersalah itu menyiksanya, dia brengsek. Tapi dia juga begitu egois saat enggan melepaskan salah satu dari mereka. Ia memilih satu namun nyatanya hatinya tak pernah bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan satu yang lain.

.

Dan sekarang, setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi.. bolehkah dia berharap sosok yang mengunci pandangannya ini memaafkannya? Atau lebih tepatnya… bisakah sosok itu memaafkannya setelah tahu hal yang sebenarnya.. neraka yang sesungguhnya, yang tak seharusnya sosok itu terima adalah murni kesalahannya, kesalahannya.. jadi, apapun yang nanti akan terjadi.. apapun itu, dia kan menebus semua. Dengan cara apapun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Satu hari yang penuh drama telah berlalu, pagi kini menyambut sosok jangkung dengan wajah yang tampak lelah itu cerah menghiraukan tatapan kosong tak bersahabat dari sang pemuda dengan angkuh sang mentari melenggang diatas langit yang begitu indah. Pemuda itu―Park Chanyeol- menatap sosok rupawan yang berbaring disampingnya, atau lebih tepatnya dihadapannya. Yah. Dia tertidur dikursi tunggu disebelah tempat tidur pasien bernama Kim Jongin, dalam diam dia mengamati wajah yang hampir separuh dari kepalanya terbebat, seperti mumi. Kekehnya. Namun hanya sekilas kekehan itu bertengger disana.

.

Kini Chanyeol memandang sendu Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas tak tersentuh. Begitu lama, ia begitu lama memandangi sosok Jongin dan dia baru menyadari, berapa lama Jongin melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya sekarang. Memandangnya yang memalingkan punggung, memandangnya yang perlahan menjauh, memandangnya yang bahkan enggan tersenyum untuknya barang untuk sekali saja. berapa lama? Berapa lama telah ia lewatkan?

.

Ia hanya memandangi Jongin yangn diam itu tidak lama, tapi kenapa dadanya begitu sesak? Kenapa hatinya meraung frustasi? Kenapa, kenapa dia tidak siap? Bukankah dia telah memutuskan pilihannya? Bukankah ia tidak pernah meragukan pilihannya? Bukan? Seperti bukan Park Chanyeol.. dia bukan Park Chanyeol..

.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, ia pandangi garis wajah tegas itu lamat, bibir, hidung dan mata sempurna yang tertutup perban yang kini tak akan bisa lagi ia lihat dengan pancaran yang sama.. mata itu tak akan lagi memancarkan sinar yang selalu disukainya, dan itu kesalahannya.

.

"mianhae.." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu sesak, matanya memanas dan cairan yang orang sebut sebagai air mata itu menyeruak dari balik pelupuk matanya tanpa permisi. Tetesan itu terjatuh dan hilang. Seperti kata maaf yang berulang kali terucap dari bibirnya. Nyata tapi tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan yang telah tercipta.

.

Dengan gerakan lambat Chanyeol mengusap pelan wajah Jongin, sangat hati-hati seakan satu sentuhannya akan memberikan dampak yang begitu buruk jika terlalu kasar.

.

Sebuah kecupan tersemat dipelipis Jongin. Hanya kecupan singkat namun memberikan efek yang begitu nyata bagi sang pemberi kecupan. Chanyeol, dia tersentak. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak untuknya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada sosok Jongin. Dan seakan terlempar kemasa lalu. Sebuah ingatan tentang Jongin menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Ingatan yang begitu indah yang selama ini tersimpan rapi dan tak pernah lagi dia ingat. Jongin dan segala hal yang membuatnya terjatuh pada sosok yang begitu indah bak seorang malaikat. Cintanya.. Jonginnya..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Saat itu musim dingin, dedaunan mulai jatuh bertumpukan hampir disetiap sepanjang mata memandang, indah namun tidak dengan cuaca yang tak begitu bersahabat yang ikut mengiringi keindahan itu. Chanyeol mengingat tiap detik yang terjadi, bahkan tiap hembusan nafasnya yang selalu memunculkan uap karena hawa begitu dingin. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok Jongin berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Ia mengutuk apapun hal yang membuat Jonginnya seperti itu namun dia berada diposisi yang tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Karena dialah pihak yang membuat Jongin seperti ini. Dialah orangnya. Orang jahat yang merusak keluarga Kim, dialah orangnya. Orang tak berperasaan yang membuat tetes air paling dibencinya mengotori wajah sang malaikat, Jonginnya.

.

Tanpa kata Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dalam hangat. Mengelus punggung ringkihnya yang kini terguncang hebat karena tangis yang tadi ditahannya pecah bersamaan dengan pelukan itu terjadi. Chanyeol tak perlu mengatakan apapun karena hal itu tak dibutuhkan sekarang. Ia hanya akan menjadi sandaran Jongin saat ia merasa lelah, menjadi kaki yang menopang tubuhnya apabila ia tak sanggup lagi berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, dan menjadi bahu yang kokoh yang akan selalu siap menjadi apapun yang Jongin inginkan. Ia akan melakukan hal itu semua. Tanpa banyak kata. Karena Chanyeol mencintai Jongin tanpa kata. Ia mencintainya dengan hati, bagaimanapun orang lain memadang mereka, menentang mereka.. Chanyeol akan selalu ada, menjadi apapun yang Jongin butuhkan tanpa perlu ia meminta.

.

"Chanyeol.." sang pemilik nama menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh sang kekasih.

.

"hm?"

.

"aku mencintaimu." Senyum Chanyeol merekah dan tanpa perlu aba-aba tangan besarnya mengelus sayang puncak kepala Jongin dan membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat.

.

"aku tahu." Balasnya.

.

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin merogoh laci disamping tempat tidur dan mengambil secarik kertas.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti sembari menatap penasaran kertas berisi tulisan yang entah apa. "apa? Puisi?" tebaknya.

.

"tentu saja bukan." Jongin mencibir Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum tampan.

.

"lantas?"

.

"ini sebuah doa..doa yang sangat indah"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa sosok dihadapannya ―Jongin-kini tengah bergerak gelisah dalam tidur nyamannya. Sosok itu telah bangun beberapa detik yang lalu dan dia sedikit merasa aneh karena kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Jongin hendak menggerakkan tangannya yang agak kebas saat suara seseorang mengalun dengan begitu dalam melantunkan namanya.

.

"Chanyeol.." balasnya lirih. Hanya memastikan apakah suara itu memanglah benar miliknya. Namun seseorang itu tak lantas menjawab. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya. "kau.. untuk apa kau kemari?"

.

Chanyeol diam, lidahnya begitu kelu dan secara tiba-tiba puluhan kata serasa menggumpal didalam mulutnya saat sosok itu kini tersadar. Dia begitu pengecut, si brengsek pengecut yang konyol. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Apa?

.

"pergi.." Jongin kembali berujar dengan nada begitu dingin, "PERGI.." ulangnya kini dengan sedikit kasar.

.

"AKU BILANG PERGI! PERGI! PERGII!"

.

Jongin kini meraung frustasi, ia berteriak pada Chanyeol dan mencoba menggapai apapun untuk mengusir Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah lepasnya jarum infus yang tersemat pada tangan Jongin hingga membuat tetesan darah keluar dari luka bekas jarum yang tertarik paksa tersebut. Chanyeol panik, ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Jongin agar tidak memperparah luka tersebut tanpa perduli kini Jongin yang kondisinya makin bertambah histeris meraung dalam isakan tangis yang tak terbendung, memaki Chanyeol yang dengan erat memeluknya dan puncaknya adalah saat Jongin mendorong tubuh kokoh yang memeluknya itu dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya hingga suara bedebum keras benturan mengheningkan semua.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit, pelipisnya terluka karena membentur pinggir meja. Mencoba tak menghiraukan rasa pening yang ditimbulkan benturan tadi segera saja Chanyeol bangkit berusaha kembali menenangkan Jongin yang kini berusaha mencabuti kabel yang terpasang dan perban yang melilit matanya dengan beringas.

.

"Jongin.. tenang, tenanglah!" ucapnya sedikit membentak. Namun, seakan tuli Jongin masih saja memberontak dan mencoba membuka lilitan selang ditubuh dan hidung untuk membantu pernafasannya serta perban dimatanya yang mengganggu pergerakannya untuk melawan Chanyeol.

.

Srak..

.

perban dimatanyapun terlepas secara tak terduga saat Chanyeol berusaha kembali memasangkan lilitan selang yang berusaha dilepaskan Jongin. Jongin mengerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia mencoba membuka matanya yang sudah tak lagi terhalang apapun. Dan gelap lagi-lagi menyambutnya, ia berusaha mengerjabkan kembali matanya lalu membukanya sekali lagi namun tetaplah warna monoton itu yang ia dapati. Hitam, gelap..

.

Jongin mematung dalam diam, ia berhenti memberontak. Dan Chanyeol merasakan sentakan ketakutan menjalar melalui seluruh pori-porinya saat matanya menatap dua kelereng hitam milik Jongin yang mengerjab kosong memandangnya. Ia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.. ia tidak ingin seperti ini, setidaknya bukan seperti ini cara Jongin tahu, tidak seperti ini..

.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?" hanya lirihan samar yang seperti gumaman, "kenapa gelap sekali?" Jongin mulai tampak kebingungan.

.

Chanyeol membisu, tubuhnya kaku dan dia tak bisa berpikir apapun untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Kenyataan yang begitu buruk ini memang harus dihadapinya. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, bukan seperti ini. Dia tidak mau seperti ini. Dia belum siap, benar-benar belum siap untuk dibenci oleh Jonginnya, dia belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap. Sampai kapanpun itu..

.

"Jongin, aku bersamamu.. hei,aku akan selalu bersamamu.. tenanglah," seperti sebuah janji. Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan seluruh keberaniannya. Yah, dia akan selalu bersama Jongin. Selalu. Tapi, Jongin?

.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa disini gelap?!" masih meraung beranya-tanya kenapa semua tidak lagi dapat dilihat dengan matanya, kenapa semua warna menghilang darinya? Kenapa? Kenapa?

.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?! Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya!? Aku tidak suka gelap! Cepat nyalakan! Aku benci gelap.. hiks…aku," raungan itu berhenti, Jongin terisak dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang kini tak lagi sama bagi Jongin. Ia begitu sesak, begitu dingin, begitu membenci semua keadaan ini.. ia seperti mau mati saja, dia benar-benar muak dengan segala hal menyangkut hidupnya, ia membencinya, membencinya.. sangat membencinya.

.

"tenanglah, aku ada disini.. tenanglah." Chanyeol masih tetap berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang masih terisak sembari menggumamkan kalimat yang begitu menusuk hatinya. "aku membencimu.. Park, aku membecimu.. hiks, aku membencimu!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu dia akan hancur saat Jongin hancur, ia tidak pernah tahu saat air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk matannya ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, ia tak pernah tahu… ia tak pernah tahu sebesar apa pengaruh sosok Jongin dalam sepenggal hidupnya, dia tidak tahu, sama sekali tak tahu. Sama halnya ia tak tahu sosok lain yang juga ikut hancur detik dimana keduanya terhanyut dalam kenyataan yang baru mereka sadari..

.

Sosok itu―Kyungsoo- diam bergeming, bersembunyi dibalik tembok bisu yang dingin. Ia mengangkup mulutnya agar isakan yang keluar tidaklah terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia tidak sedih ataupun marah, tidak, kenapa? karena ia tidak berhak merasa kan semua itu, dia tidak berhak setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak. Tetapi, air matanya tidak lah bisa berbohong kalau ia kecewa, jauh di dasar hatinya.. ia kecewa saat bibir yang setiap malam mengecup manis bibirnya itu mengatakan kalimat yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa hatinya jadi seperti ini? Bukankah dulu dirinya yang bersikeras agar Chanyeol tidak menginggalkan Jongin? Bukankah dia rela melepaskan semua tanggung jawab Chanyeol saat itu? Bukankah dia rela? Tapi, kenapa saat ini dia tidak bisa melepaskan semua? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol?

.

Dengan gontai Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, dia tidak bisa terus disini, dia tidak bisa.. dia tidak mau terus mersakan sakit, dia ingin miliknya kembali. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Untuknya, untuk anaknya.. dia menginginkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

.

Park Chanyeol

.

Kyungsoo tak bisa melepaskannya, untuk siapapun itu. Termasuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bicaralah padaku bila aku kesepian,**

 **Bisikkanlah dukunganmu bila aku dirundung kecemasan..**

 **Dengarkanlah suaraku bila aku jatuh,**

 **Sudilah menjadi bagiku penghiburan dalam perjalanan.**

 **Tempat bernaung di waktu panas,**

 **Tempat berteduh di kala hujan,**

 **Tongkat penuntun dalam kelelahan,**

 **Dan penolong dalam bahaya..**

 **Sekarang, dan juga nanti…**

 **Pada akhir hidupku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 6 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **itu doa yang dikasih Jongin buat Chanyeol, bagus ya? Saya ngutip dari salah satu novel yang saya suka.**

 **Saya gabakal banyak omong, disini udah dimulai konflik yang sebenernya.. Chanyeol udah sadar seberapa besar dia cinta ama Jongin, Jongin yang gak bisa nerima Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo yang gak rela Chanyeol berpaling. Iyelah udah nglahirin anaknya eh malah ditinggal.. -_- jelas garela lah,**

 **Chap berikutnya mungkin lebih ancur lagi, ada banyak alasan kenapa ini fanfict saya kasih judul PRETEND, dan salah satu alasan bakal saya ungkap satu persatu..**

 **Ini bukan spoiler -_-**

 **Dan terakhir..**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 |sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 |Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | dya kim | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s :**

 **saya gak bisa janji bisa apdet ini ff secepatnya karena saya sedang sibuk sekali sama kuliah saya. Tapi saya bakalan sempetin buat ini fanfict sebisa saya. Chap depan mungkin bakalan lama sekali saya apdet.**

 **Maaf.**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**


	7. Chapter 7

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You always waited for me..**

 **At the same place as always,**

 **But**

 **I was gone.**

 **Don't trust me like a fool..**

 **I said I'd protect your forever,**

 **But**

 **It was all a lie,**

 **Lie…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kim Jongin selalu ingat bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdetak tak terkendali ketika ia melihat senyum itu merekah begitu indah di wajah tampannya, selalu ingat betapa bibir itu memujanya dalam setiap kecupan, selalu ingat bagaimana belaian lembut itu menyapa tiap inci kulitnya, selalu ingat… dia selalu mengingatnya.

.

Semua hal indah, semua hal yang selalu akan menjadi harta karun baginya. Semua hal itu.. entah bagaimana tidak lagi mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak untuk saat ini, saat semua mimpi buruk yang bahkan tak pernah berani dibayangkannya menyeruak begitu tiba-tiba layaknya hujan.

.

Dan Kim Jongin membenci hujan. Tanpa alasan khusus, dia hanya tidak suka hujan sebesar rasa tidak sukanya pada warna hitam yang kini jadi terlalu sering terlihat olehnya. Hitam.. hanya hitam.. ia muak dengan warna itu sekarang, sangat muak..

.

Mungkin,

Jika dia mati, rasa muak itu tak akan lagi dia rasakan?

Mungkinkah?

Mungkin..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **-Hold Me Tight-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap apapun yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, diam dan terus membisu. Sepertinya kedua hal itulah yang sekarang menjadi hobi dari seorang Kim Jongin. Terhitung sejak tiga hari lalu, saat ia mengamuk histeris dalam dekapan Park Chanyeol. Entah berstatus apa hubungan mereka kini, pasangan suami istri atau apalah, toh Jongin juga tak perduli lagi dengan semua status konyol itu. Sekarang semua tak lagi ada dalam mimpinya, dia tak lagi mau memimpikan hal konyol itu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol meski hati miliknya dia sadari masih sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh pemuda arogan nan tampan pemilik nama itu. Park Chanyeol.

.

Dia lelah, lelah hidup dalam omong kosong yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya nyata. Ia lelah tersenyum untuk orang yang bahkan tak pernah perduli untuk melihat senyumnya. Ia lelah.. menatap punggung kokoh yang selalu saja berpaling padanya meski dia tak pernah bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari balik punggung kokoh itu. Dia lelah.. dan tak mau lagi berharap semua masih bisa dia rengkuh dengan semua usahanya.

.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

.

Kim Jongin mendesah malas mendengar suara lembut itu. Baekhyun, dia selalu datang meski Jongin tak menginginkan hal itu. Dia selalu menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting yang akan selalu dijawab Jongin dengan diam, dan Baekhyun selalu melakukan hal itu berulang kali lagi dan lagi, terus menerus. Mungkin dalam sehari terhitung akan lima kali Baekhyun mejenguknya dan bertanya hal tersebut dan Jongin tetaplah akan diam. Menjelma bisu layaknya patung hidup yang masih bisa bernapas tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

.

Suara gemerisik mengusiknya, Jongin mengeryit saat menyadari Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan pil-pil entah apa yang tiga hari ini selalu membuatnya ingin muntah saat rasa pahit itu menyentak lidahnya dengan kuat lalu memenuhi mulutnya. Seperti racun. "kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengurusku?"

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar mungkin. Karena terlalu senang. Yah.. setelah kejadian tak terduga saat Jongin histeris dan tahu keadaannya, Baekhyun sungguh berharap Jongin mau berbicara apapun, hanya berbicara tapi kenyataanya Jongin malah diam membisu, makan dan melakukan apapun yang didikte oleh perawat yang bertugas merawatnya dan selanjutnya hanya berbaring diam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sorot mata yang kini tak lagi bisa dikenalinya.. kosong, tanpa ada sedikitpun pancaran kehidupan. Mata itu begitu asing, begitu dingin.. begitu menyedihkan..dan semua hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa―entahlah, perasaannya kini terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Dia hanya tidak suka keadaan yang tengah mereka hadapi, situasi canggung yang sangat memuakkan, Baekhyun membenci semua ini. Ia membenci kecanggungan, ia benci perasaan yang kini membuatnya sesak, ia benci semua hal yang kini menyakiti Jongin.

.

Byun Baekhyun si cerewet yang selalu tersenyum. begitulah orang mengenalnya.. itu juga kenapa dia menjadi pribadi berisik yang kata orang sangat , dibalik itu semua tak banyak yang tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Byun Baekhyun si gadis pemurung yang selalu memendam perasaannya, yang selalu menangis saat ayah tirinya memukulinya, yang selalu diam saat orang lain mencacinya, tak ada yang tahu sisi lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tak seorang pun tahu itu, kecuali Kim Jongin. Bocah itulah, bocah bernama Kim Jongin itulah yang menyelamatkannya yang membuatnya bertahan dalam kondisi yang mungkin tak pernah dibayangkan oleh orang kebanyakan. Kim Jongin. Bocah baik hati dengan senyum cerah melebihi matahari yang dengan tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya disaat semua orang lebih memilih menjauh dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kim Jongin dan segala yang dia punya. Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya.

.

Sangat menyayanginya…

lebih dari apapun yang sekarang dia punya.

Lebih dari itu semua.

.

"pekerjaanku mengurusmu, bodoh." Baekhyun membalas ucapan kasar Jongin dengan kasar pula. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak lagi memikirkan bencana yang kini dialami Jongin.

.

"ck, pergilah Baek.." Jongin berdecak malas.

.

"tidak, tidak akan.. aku tidak akan pergi, tidak akan pernah."

.

"aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Ucapan lirih Jongin menyentak pertahan terakhir milik Baekhyun. Tangan lentik yang sedari tadi menggengggam bungkus obat milik Jongin mengerat. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Memandang iba sosok Jongin yang sangat ingin direngkuhnya, lalu menghela nafas yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu berat.

.

"pergilah, aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, pergilah."

.

Lagi, suara itu lagi-lagi membuat hatinya sesak. Ditolak oleh orang yang kau sayangi, beginikah rasanya? Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat Jongin kini memilih memejamkan matanya.

.

Jongin memilih menjauh, menjauhi semua orang yang dia sayangi, menjelma menjadi apapun yang dapat menyembunyikan sisi rapuh yang bisa ambruk kapan saja dengan sentuhan lembut sang angin. Baekhyun paham, ia bisa memahami apa yang Jongin ingin lakukan. Ia tahu semua ini begitu berat dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa mata itu tak akan bisa lagi menampilan binar memukau yang begitu disukainya dan Jongin memilih menutup semua indranya yang tersisa untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang kini membelitnya.

.

Ia memilih menutup telinganya agar tak lagi bisa mendengar rasa simpati yang bahkan tak dibutuhkannya, memilih diam agar tak seorang pun tahu apa yang tengah berkecambuk hebat dalam otak serta hatinya, dan yang terakhir.. menutup matanya, yang kini tak lagi bisa membuatnya kebingungan dengan kenyataan yang mebuatnya tergeletak begitu menyedihkan disini.

.

Kim Jongin yang menyedihkan,

Ya .. disini hanya akan terlihat Kim Jongin yang menyedihkan jika dia masih bertindak konyol dengan meraung layaknya orang gila. Maka dari itu inilah yang akan dipilihnya agar tak tampak lebih menyedihkan.

.

Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukannya, untuk melindungi hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk, dan terlanjur dipenuhi luka berdarah yang menganga.. hanya ini, hanya ini..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah kesehatan Jongin dinyatakan membaik oleh pihak rumah sakit setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu. Chanyeol sendiri masih berusaha melaksanakan tanggung jawab barunya sebagai seorang suami bagi Do Kyungsoo, dan ayah bagi anaknya ―Park Sooyeol-Putri cantiknya. Yah, kini dia telah benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah dan suami dari orang lain. Brengsek bukan, yah dia memang brengsek. Namun, si brengsek Park Chanyeol ini pun tak pernah bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya yang lain, Kim Jongin.

.

Seperti janjinya, Chanyeol akan menemani Jongin. Ia terus menemaninya selama Jongin dirawat. Yah meskipun ia hanya berani menampakkan mukanya saat semua orang tertidur lelap dalam buaian mimpinya masing-masing, ya. Hanya sebatas itu.. hanya sebatas itu dia dapat menepati janjinya karena Jongin sendiri pun tak mungkin mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk datang menjenguknya sekalipun hanya untuk melihat tanpa ada adegan histeris seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu wajar. Sangat wajar.

.

Jadi, Hanya diwaktu inilah dia dapat menuntaskan janjinya, menemani Jongin. Cintanya, bagian hatinya yang lain.

.

"aku datang." Ucapnya lirih selembut angin.

.

Duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada disamping tempat tidur dengan tenang, Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat gerakan turun dada Jongin yang menandakan bahwa sosok rapuh ini tengah tertidur pulas. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya, ia lega dan senang. Lega karena dia masih bisa melihat Jongin walau secara diam-diam. Dan Ia senang karena sampai detik ini tak ada hal lain yang membuat sosok dihadapannya ini harus menghadapi maut untuk yang kedua kali.

.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya pada Jongin, ia kecup pelan pelipis pemuda itu dengan seluruh hatinya, selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari bahwa Jongin juga selalu terjaga saat Chanyeol melakukan rutinitas barunya. Ya, dalam tidur nyenyaknya yang ternyata pura-pura Jongin tahu sosok Chanyeol yang akan selalu datang saat semua orang terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat, ia tahu dan hanya diam menerima apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan.

.

"maaf," Chanyeol bermonolog "maaf untuk semua hal buruk yang ku berikan padamu.. maaf," terhenti sejenak, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan kembali monolognnya.

.

"aku mencintaimu…Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Jongin ingin tertawa sekeras yang dia bisa saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat memuakkan itu berulang kali dan membuat telinganya gatal, tapi tentu saja hal itu tak akan dilakukannya. Belum untuk sekarang, maaf? Untuk apa itu semua? Pikir Jongin. Ia akan jadi terlalu naif jika dia berkata dapat memaafkan semua ini dengan mudahnya dan itu bukanlah dia, dia tidak senaif itu. Kim Jongin bukanlah seorang pemaaf ataupun orang baik, dia juga egois, ia juga pernah menyakiti hati banyak orang. Dia Kim Jongin.

.

Yeah, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Putra keluarga Kim yang begitu terhormat yang berakhir menjadi orang cacat dengan semua pilihan serta tindakan kekanakan yang dipilihnya. Menyesal mungkin tidak. Dia tidak pernah menyesal, dia hanya merasa… dunia tidaklah lagi mebutuhkan kehadirannya, dia cacat dan tidak lagi berguna, lantas untuk apa dia ada, menambah polutan yang semakin hari makin mengerak tanpa bisa dicegah atau apa? Hh, entahlah.. mungkin, akan lebih baik jika saat itu dia benar-benar mati. Ya, mungkin memang harusnya begitu.. begitulah seharusnya yang terjadi, bukan seperti ini.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyung?" Yifan menegur Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memegang buah merah bernama apel yang kini tengah dikupasnya dengan teledor. Mata pisau nan tajam itu hampir saja melukai salah satu jari lentik Kyungsoo jika saja Yifan tidak segera menegur adik sepupunya yang baru saja melahirkan keponakan cantiknya itu.

.

"berikan padaku, kau hanya akan melukai tubuhmu jika begitu." Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang dia pinta, dan Yifan segera mengambil alih buah serta pisau tajam yang masih saja dipegang Kyungsoo dengan enggan.

.

"kau menyesal?" entah apa yang dimaksud Yifan dengan berakata seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah dari pernyataan kakak sepupunya ini.

.

"tidak.." ucapnya lirih. "aku tidak menyesal." Lanjutnya.

.

Yifan tersenyum miring saat ucapan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengasihanimu lagi bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Yifan aneh. "apa mak―"

.

"aku tidak lagi perlu mengasihanimu, Chanyeol ataupun Jongin." Kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum miring yang masih tetap bertengger dengan apik diwajahnya.

.

"kau tahu siapa yang membuat Jongin jadi seperti itu? Apa kau tahu?"

.

Kyungsoo diam dan lagi-lagi ia harus mengernyit bingung karena tidak tahu maksud dari pembicaraan Yifan ini. "jika ku katakan orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang kau dan Jongin cintai apa kau percaya?"

.

Mata Kyungsoo begerak gelisah. "tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menduganya bukan? Sekarang kau pasti berpikir hal itu adalah ketidak sengajaan, hanya kecelakaan, bukan Park Chanyeol brengsek itu? Begitukah?"

.

"kau hanya membual." Kyungsoo mendesis geram. Menyangkal semua informasi yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Yah. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir kenapa Jongin bisa seperti itu, apa yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti itu? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua musibah itu? Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan semua hal itu. Hh.. dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, hatinya, keegoisannya, dia terlalu sibuk akan semua hal itu hingga dia melupakan sisi kemanusiaannya, dia bahkan masih sempat berpikir cara mempertahankan cintanya saat Jongin tengah dirundung kemalangan. Bagus, apakah dia masih bisa disebut manusia? Masihkah?

.

"setidaknya aku mengatakan hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Wajah Yifan berubah sendu.

.

"kau dan Jongin. Kalian adikku, adik yang kusayangi.. aku menyayangi kalian dengan sangat besar. Kau terluka, Jongin pun terluka. Dan itu hanya karena si brengsek yang bahkan enggan kusebutkan namanya." Yifan mendengus, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

.

"apapun jalan yang akan kau pilih, pilihlah dengan hatimu.. aku tidak akan memihak siapapun kali ini. Kau maupun Jongin. Aku tidak akan memihak salah satu dari kalian. kalian bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang akan terus merengek padaku jika saling berebut sesuatu yang sama-sama kalian inginkan bukan? kalian sudah dewasa. Yah, orang dewasa yang masih terlalu kekanakan." Yifan terkekeh pelan lalu kembali serius. " Hanya saja, jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jongin lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan. Dia akan segera bangkit mencari jalannya sendiri. Maka dari itu.. jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. pilihlah dengan bijak apa yang baik untukmu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Ia mengambil nafas, lalu menutup matanya sekilas.

.

"Aku pergi" ucap Yifan pada akhirnya sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tetap tak bergeming ditempat.

.

Angin menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai membingkai sisi wajahnya yang masih tampak sedikit pucat, tetes air itu kembali menuruni pipinya dengan perlahan, menetes secara teratur tanpa bisa dia cegah dan menganak membasahi sebagian baju nya. Dadanya selalu sesak saat semua kenyataan ini harus kembali dia kecap. Jongin yang ia sayangi dan Chanyeol yang dia cintai. Dua nama itu memiliki arti yang berbeda dalam hatinya namun sama-sama memiliki efek yang menyakitkan saat dia harus melihat keduanya. Dia tahu dia salah, tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh, ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh hingga kini tanpa dia sadari dia telah sampai pada dasarnya. Lantas, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Apa?

.

"aku tidak bisa.. maaf, aku tidak bisa.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam. Kini semua tidak lagi berbeda bagi Jongin. Semua sama, dan Jongin memanglah harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu sekarang. Dengan hitam yang kini mulai menjelma menjadi semua warna dalam sisa hidupnya, hidup yang begitu menggelikan.

.

Jika tidak ada Byun Baekhyun yang setiap pagi tidak pernah absen memberinya petuah-petuah racunnya yang menggelikan, ia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa satu hari telah berlalu. Jika para perawat tidak mengantarkan makanan pada waktunya, dia pun juga tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa waktu tetaplah masih berjalan. Seperti biasa.

.

Dan yang terakhir..

.

Jika tidak ada Park Chanyeol yang diam-diam selalu datang untuk menjenguknnya serta mengulang kalimat yang selalu saja sama bahkan di setiap katanya. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, malam telah menyapanya..

.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tahu lagi semua hal sepele yang dulu tak pernah ia pikir penting itu, ia tidak akan pernah tahu..

.

" maaf sekali ya Kim Jonginku yang manis, hari ini Byun Baekhyun nuna mu yang paling cantik ini terpaksa tidak bisa menemani pagi cerah ceriamu. Nuna harus segera menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, baik-baik ya dengan para perawat yang datang. Jangan menyalak ataupun menggongong, apalagi menggigit! Jangan lakukan itu semua oke." Dengan suaranya yang nyaring Byun Baekhyun berpetuah seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap pagi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

.

Ia sibuk memeriksa beberapa hal dalam berkas yang dibawa di tangan kanannya sembari bergegas meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berbaring diam diatas ranjang tanpa sedikitpun membalas petuah sinting dari Dokter bermarga Byun itu.

.

Baekhyun pergi.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar samar kini mulai menjadi pengingat bagi Jongin bahwa gadis periang itu memang telah menjauhi kamarnya, seperti layaknya sebuah system otomatis. Sebuah helaan nafas mendesau lirih bersama angin yang kini menyapa lembut wajah pucat Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari dia menghela nafasnya seiring makin hilangnya langkah kaki Baekhyun dan menggumam lirih.

.

"kau pikir aku anjing." Ia terkekeh sekilas sembari menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tak terlilit selang infus. "Baekhyun nuna? Tch, yang benar saja." menghela nafasnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

.

Ruangan itu kembali hening,

.

"maaf." Entah untuk siapa permintaan maaf itu terucap, "maaf merepotkanmu.. maaf."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan benar saja. Baekhyun sepanjang hari ini memang tidak menampakkan wujudnya dikamar Jongin. Ya… sepanjang hari. Kecewa? Mungkin. Ya, mungkin ia memang sedikit kecewa dengan hal konyol ini, tapi toh hal itu tak lantas membuat semua berubah menjadi apa yang diinginkan secara tiba-tiba bukan?

.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengorbankan nyawa orang lain untuk menemaninya bukan? Konyol jika hal itu terjadi, dan itu berlaku untuk orang lain yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa berdiri satu langkah dihati orang itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa meskipun ia mati sekalipun. Meski ia mati sekalipun?

.

Dalam tidurnya yang tidak pernah bisa dia sendiri sebut sebagai tidur, diam-diam Jongin sedikit terusik dengan ocehan dua perawat perempuan yang memang pada waktu seperti ini akan melakukan jadwal rutinnya (mengganti botol infus).

.

"kau tahu Seo, pasien di kamar 503 yang baru saja melahirkan bayi cantik itu sungguh beruntung." Tanpa melihat pun Jongin tahu perawat itu pasti memekik kegirangan tanpa sebab.

"maksudmu?"

"hm, nyonya Do itu sangat sangat sangat amat sangat beruntung!"

Jongin tersentak saat nama orang itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Do? Nyonya? Melahirkan?

"kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkannya meskipun hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun! Nyonya Do itu memang sangat beruntung!" perawat itu terus mengoceh.

"heii, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Chae!"

"dia sangat beruntung, bagaimana bisa tuhan memberinya seorang buah hati yang sangat cantik beserta dua malaikat tampan yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari! Uuuggghhh, aku sangat iri…"

"aahh, dua malaikat tampan? Apa yang kau maksud adalah Park sajangnim yang sering muncul majalah itu salah satunya!"

"tentu saja Park sajangnim yang itu, mana mungkin aku salah mengenali makhluk setampan itu.."

"tapi aku dengar-dengar dia sudah lama menikah. Kan?"

"Chae-babo, tentu saja yang dinikahinya adalah nyonya Do."

"Oohhh."

"ish, yasudah cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita, sebentar lagi shift kita sudah selesai kan."

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu sepeninggal dua perawat yang tanpa sengaja membuka matanya dengan lebar tentang dimana posisinya sekarang berada. Kebenaran yang harusnya dia sadari, bahwa Park Chanyeol memanglah tak pernah ada untuknya. Park Chanyeol bukanlah disini untuknya, tidak seperti itu. Itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari delusinya, buah dari mulut manis yang selalu ia biarkan menjadi pengiring menuju tidurnya yang tanpa ia sadari diam-diam bisa kembali membunuh hatinya. Lagi.

.

Semua sekarang begitu terlihat jelas. Terlalu jelas malah, Tentang kenapa setiap malam Park Chanyeol akan selalu datang menjenguknya dan menghilang setelahnya. Tentang janji-janji itu. Janji yang ternyata hanyalah buah dari sebuah penyesalan. Yang harusnya dia sadari betul tak seharusnya dia percaya akan hal itu kembali, tidak. Untuk yang kesekian kali.

.

Kembali Jongin tersenyum miris, memangnya siapa dirinya sekarang? Dia hanyalah manusia cacat yang berada diposisi yang tidak seharusnya. Semua yang terjadi berada dijalur yang tak seharusnya. Dan Park Chanyeol brengsek itu.. dia hanya mengasihaninya, tidak lebih dari itu. Hanya kasihan. Ya.. hanya sebatas itu, hanya itu..

.

Dan sekarang tuan muda Kim yang diagung-agungkan telah bermetamorfosa menjadi setitik noda dalam kertas putih kehidupan Park Chanyeol yang agung bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

Begitu tak berharga.

Bukankah ini lelucon yang sangat menggelikan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ruangan itu hanya diterangi remang cahaya bulan yang menelusup nakal dari balik kelambu putih yang kini tampak berwarna abu-abu karena gelap, kelambu di jendela besar yang menjadi penghubung antara cahaya temaram rembulan dan ruangan kecil gelap ini adalah satu-satunya yang tampak hidup diantara benda mati lainnya. Semua yang ada disana tampak mati. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sosok yang kini tengah tertidur nyaman dibalik gelap yang senantiasa menyelimuti tubuhnya yang entah kenapa meskipun diam selalu saja memberikan efek penolakan keras dalam setiap atensinya.

.

Ia merindukannya, merindukan senyuman hangat yang selalu merekah saat dia mengecup singkat pelipisnya, merindukan tawa renyah yang selalu menjadi melodi terindah dalam setiap saat-saat terburuknya, merindukan sorot mata penuh kasih yang selalu memberikan kehangatan yang begitu magis untuk hatinya yang begitu kelam, ia begitu merindukannya..

.

Ia, Park Chanyeol. Si bodoh yang merusak segalanya. Merindukan hal yang bahkan telah terlanjur begitu saja dia biarkan hancur di depan matanya.

Pantaskah dia?

.

Tanpa banyak kata Chanyeol melangkah sangat pelan menuju sosok yang selalu tidur dalam selimut kegelapan. Begitu berhati-hati ia mengangkat kaki-kakinya berharap tak ada satu gerakan kecilpun dapat menganggu sosok yang terbaring ―Jongin- yang tampak begitu membaur dengan hitam yang menyelimutinya. Duduk di kursi yang selalu berada disamping ranjang, dia mulai menatap siluet wajah yang begitu lama dicintainya dengan mata memuja. Helaan nafas Chanyeol adalah pembukanya namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi bukanlah seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Tak ada suara seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengalun sendu diiringi angin ataupun bualan manis yang selalu saja sama.

.

Yang mengalun lembut adalah suara Jongin yang teredam oleh bunyi kardiograf yang tak pernah tidur, begitu lirih namun penuh dengan intimidasi.

.

"kau… apa yang dirasakan istrimu jika tahu suami yang dicintainya sedang menemani orang lain saat dia tengah kesakitan?"

.

Tak ada jawaban, mungkin tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat terlalu kaget? Atau terlalu shock dengan yang diucapkan Jongin.. entahlah. Yang jelas, Jongin hanya ingin Chanyeol pergi, hanya itu saja. tidakkah itu begitu mudah? Dia hanya ingin Park Chanyeol tidak terus-terusan memberinya perhatian yang bahkan bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan, dia benci itu semua, rasa kasian itu, dia tidak butuh semua itu.. dia tidak membutuhkannya. Sama sekali tidak. Namun,

.

"Jongin.. kau, hanya kau―" Park Chanyeol tetaplah seorang Park Chanyeol, tuan arogan keras kepala yang angkuh yang selalu merasa bahwa dunia berputar dalam genggamannya, dan akan selalu seperti itu karena hal itu memanglah telah mengakar dalam setiap denyut nadinya.

.

"aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Park!" Jongin berteriak, ia bangkit dengan satu gerakan cepat dan lagi-lagi sukses menyentak selang beserta botol infus tak berdosa yang kini teronggok menggantung disisi ranjang. Tidak sampai terlepas hanya saja memanglah tampak begitu mengenaskan.

.

"aku sama sekali tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu, aku tidak butuh itu.." Jongin menggeram rendah, ia begitu marah serta kecewa dan sialnya semuanya kini meluap diwaktu yang bersamaan. saat ini. Saat dirinya begitu tampak menyedihkan.

.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku.. aku, aku mencintaimu.. sangat men―

.

"Cukup!" Jongin lagi-lagi menyentak perkataan Chanyeol dengan bentakan. "tidak cukupkah semua ini.. apa semua ini masih belum cukup? apa yang kau ingin kan dariku? Apa?! Katakan apa maumu dan menghilanglah dariku… menghilanglah, menghilanglah agar aku bisa berhenti mengasihani diriku sendiri.. ku mohon pergilah dari sisiku, kumohon.. pergilah Park Chanyeol, pergilah, menghilanglah dari hidupku.." dan detik itu, pertahanan Jongin runtuh ketika lengan hangat itu kembali memeluknya dengan begitu hangat. Sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.. sama persis, bahkan perasaan itupun masih sama..

.

Tanpa sedikitpun berkurang, dan itu sungguh membuatnya sesak sampai-sampai ia ingin meraung dengan keras saat ini juga. Tetesan bening itu kembali jatuh dengan lancang dari pelupuk matanya, bukan karena terharu. Tetapi lebih karena dia ―Kim Jongin- merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa mengatur hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Hati yang ada didalam rongga dadanya ini miliknya bukan? Jantung yang kini berdebum dengan begitu keras ini juga masih miliknya bukan? Kenapa dua organ paling penting itu selalu lancang bertindak sesuka mereka saat ia dihadapkan dengan si brengsek Park ini? Kenapa?

.

"aku hanya menginginkanmu, hanya Kim Jong―"

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

Kedua lengan hangat itu menegang saat teriakan dari suara yang begitu dikenal Jongin berdenging dikedua lempeng telinganya.

.

"Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan,"

.

Dan, lagi-lagi perasaan itu menyeruak kedalam ulu hatinya, Jongin diam. Masih dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang sekarang tidaklah seperti sebuah pelukan. Lengan-lengan yang merengkuhnya itu kini luruh, melepaskan dekapannya, meninggalkannya, membiarkannya merasakan dingin yang selalu sama. Dingin yang begitu menusuk hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya. Dan perlahan.. namun pasti, retakan itu lagi-lagi muncul dihatinya.

.

"dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

.

Suara penuh kecemasan itu adalah pemicunya, dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah menu utama yang tidak akan pernah Jongin lupakan betapa rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksanya. Lagi-lagi.. Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi meninggalkannya untuk orang lain tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Dekapan hangat yang baru saja merengkuhnya, ucapan cinta, serta seluruh atensi yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya.. tidakkah semua nyata? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa selalu berakhir sama..

Kenapa akhir dari semua hal yang begitu manis itu selalu sama, begitu pahit..

Begitu memuakkan.

.

"Jongin.."

.

Suara Baekhyun mengiringi senyum kaku dari bibir pucatnya. Sebuah rengkuhan erat kembali ia dapat.. hangat, namun tidaklah bisa membuatnya tenang. Hatinya yang sudah terlanjur hancur ini tidaklah bisa merasakan kehangatan, semuanya sudah hancur tanpa menyisakan apapun. Bahkan serpihannya tak lagi bisa dia temukan. Semua telah usai.. semuanya telah berakhir disini.

.

"Park brengsek itu barusan bilang dia mencintaiku Baek.." suara selembut beludru itu mengalun dalam isakan tangis tanpa suara. Tetes air itu adalah semua harapan yang tersisa dan isakan pilu itu adalah akhir dari semua mimpinya. "dia mengatakan hanya aku yang dia butuhkan, dia mencintaiku.. Baek"

.

Tanpa kata Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya, "dia mengatakan semua itu satu detik lalu.." Jongin terkekeh, "yah.. dia baru saja mengatakannya padaku satu detik yang lalu."

.

"namun, nyatanya aku selalu berada dibelakang punggungnya dan dia akan selalu berada dihadapannya… aku, hiks.. hanya aku yang akan selalu melihatnya, dan tak pernah ada sebaliknya.. hanya aku, selalu hanya aku…"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seseorang yang selalu memberinya semangat, yang selalu memberi hari-harinya sebuah senyum, seseorang yang terlalu dia sayangi bisa terlihat begitu menyedihkan hanya karena satu orang brengsek. Dia tidak pernah berani membayangkan hal itu. Namun nyatanya sekarang dia harus benar-benar melihatnya secara nyata dengan kedua mata kepalanya.

.

Kondisi mental Jongin bahkan masih belum dikatakan baik setelah kecelakaan fatal yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kedua fungsi matanya, dan lagi-lagi ia masih harus menerima sakit dari orang yang sama yang membuatnya mengalami semua kemalangan ini. Hhh.. Baekhyun bahkan sudah kehabisan kata-kata mutiaranya untuk menghadapi semua ini.

.

Tidak bisakah semua ini di akhiri?

Tidak bisakah?

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di Rumah Sakit beberapa menit yang lalu setelah kembali ke apartemennya setelah subuh tadi dia pulang saat Jongin tertidur pulas. Yah, semalaman dia menjaga Jongin tanpa menghiraukan seluruh badannya meraung ingin diistirahatkan. Tapi toh bagaimanapun dia mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dia tak akan bisa tenang jika dia meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Bahkan dia kembali keapartemen hanya untuk mengganti bajunya dan lalu setelah itu buru-buru ia kembali lagi secepat yang dia bisa.

.

Namun, sayangnya dia lupa memperhitungkan satu hal..

.

"DOKTER BYUN!"

.

Satu hal yang seharusnya dia ingat dengan sangat baik..

.

"PASIEN KAMAR 555, TUAN KIM JONGIN…"

.

Bahwa sosok yang dia sayangi, dia jaga dan dia lindungi itu…

.

" DIA MENGHILANG.."

.

Bukanlah sebagian dari orang-orang normal yang selalu dia hadapi,

Kim Jongin bukanlah sebagian dari sekelompok manusia itu… Kim Jongin, adalah pengecualian.. karena seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu tidaklah pernah berpikir normal layaknya sebagian manusia di belahan bumi ini. Dia terlalu tidak bisa ditebak…

.

"APA?!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Maaf, selamat tinggal…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 7 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **hohoho… chapter 7 lewat,**

 **gimana chap ini? Membosankan yah?**

 **Haish… entahlah saya sendiri bingung mau dibawa kemana ini cerita, -_-**

 **Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan jongin pergi?**

 **Nee, si jongin lagi piknik sama saya.. katanya dia butuh refresing jadi saya ajak piknik ajah.. heheheh #saya_kan BAEEEKKK kekekeke**

 **Aaaa… udah berapa lama yah ini fict saya anggurin. Satu bulan ada kali ya? Aish yaudahlah..**

 **Yang penting saya balik lagikan! #eaaa #PLAK abaikan -_-**

 **At last but not least …**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | dya kim | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s :**

 **[entah kenapa banyak kata yang hilang saat saya post chapter ini, dan pada akhirnya saya coba edit lagi.. maaf jika ini membuat kalian tidak nyaman.]**

 **Ceritanya nggak ada yang saya ubah sama sekali kok ^_^V**

 **Cuma sekedar meperbaiki typo's**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**


	8. Chapter 8

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)-**

 **And new cast**

 **[MASIH DIRAHASIAKAN]**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like thase dead leaves there that have fallen and are flying**

 **My love is collapsing without strength,**

 **Your heart is only going further away..**

 **I can't grab you,**

 **I can't grab you any more…**

 **I can't hold on more..**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memejamkan matanya, hanya sekedar memejamkan tanpa berniat tidur sedikitpun. Ia hanya butuh sendirian. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya jika dirinya belum terlihat tertidur dengan pulas. Maka dari itu, lagi-lagi berpura-pura tertidur adalah jawabannya..

Lagi-lagi..

Yah.. lagi-lagi ia harus berpura-pura untuk yang kesekian kali..

Dan tentu saja ia berhasil, ia berhasil mengelabui Baekhyun. Kini Ia sendirian.. itu yang diinginkannya bukan? Yah, ia inginkan hal itu. Namun, ada satu hal.. satu hal yang harus dia lakukan. Satu hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu lagi ia cari tahu karena toh dia sendiri mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik. Tapi lagi-lagi.. dirinya yang keras kepala ini masihlah tidak akan pernah puas jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, inilah yang harus dia lakukan.. dan selanjutnya akan jadi lebih mudah.

.

Dengan kesadaran penuh Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya, mencabut selang infus sialan yang selalu mengganggunya bergerak tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Membiarkan sisa dari perbuatannya itu membuat luka kecil yang mengeluarkan darah yang tentunya tidaklah sedikit, dan ia tetaplah tidak perduli.

.

Dengan nekat Jongin meraba apapun disekitarnya untuk ia jadikan pegangan, ia tidak lumpuh. Ia masih bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan benar. Namun lagi-lagi matanya yang cacat ini membuatnya asing dengan semua hal yang seharusnya sangat amat sepele seperti ini. Tch.. ia bahkan harus meraba benda-benda disekitarnya hanya untuk berjalan, ia benar-bena seperti orang cacat yang sesungguhnya sekarang, dan well.. kabar baiknya ia memang orang cacat. Yah.. dia cacat.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, tuan keras kepala Kim Jongin ini telah berhasil keluar dari kamar rawatnya dan lagi-lagi ia harus meraba tembok dingin disekitarnya hanya untuk memuaskan egonya. Semua ini hanya untuk egonya yang begitu tinggi… dan hatinya, hatinya yang bodoh.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-Run-**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghiraukan puluhan orang yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, keluar dari gate kedatangan di Incheon airport. Sosok itu sibuk melenggang dengan tangan kiri sibuk menggeret koper hitam besar dan tangan lainnya memegang handphone yang tengah menempel erat di telinganya sejak lima menit lalu ia turun dari pesawat.

.

"hm, ya.. aku sudah sampai, mm.., aku segera kesana."[]

.

Pick.

.

Sosok itu mendesah, mengantongi handphonenya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan menyeka rambut hitamnya kasar. "orang-orang itu benar-benar tidak mengizinkanku bernafas eoh? Astaga…"

.

Matanya yang tajam mengamati kota kelahirannya ―Seoul- dengan kagum, yeah.. dia kagum dengan kota ini, tanpa alasan khusus, abaikan embel-embel bahawa kota ini adalah tanah kelahirannya karena toh dirinya hampir tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya dikota ini seumur dia hidup. Yah.. ini adalah kali pertamanya berkunjung dikota ini, Seoul. Kota kelahirannya, kota mendiang ibunya. Kota yang indah… yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter ahli bedah terkemuka hanya untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sialnya menggenggam seluruh hatinya tanpa perasaan. Princessnya, cintanya..

.

"ahh, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?" Bermonolog sembari melihat jam kulit yang menghiasi tangan kirinya, pemuda itu menyipit ketika melihat arah jarum pendek yang kini menujukkan angka Sembilan dengan jarum panjang disisinya yang bahkan telah melenggang jauh dari angka dua belas, dia telat. Dihari pertamanya! Aish…

.

"shit, pantas saja orang-orang tua itu begitu rewel. Haish.." ia mengumpat pelan lalu berdecak kesal.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang buru-buru pemuda itu menggeret kopernya dan menghentikan taksi pertama yang melintas dihadapannya, dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk memegang handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya, pemuda itu lantas berujar cepat saat nada tunggu telepon terdengar dilempeng telinganya.

.

"kita ke Seoul Internasional Hospital."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Suasana di kamar rawat itu begitu lenggang, hanya ada dua orang pemuda berparas bak super model ―Chanyeol dan Yifan- yang kini tengah focus pada satu objek yang sama ―Kyungsoo- ketiga seseorang masih diam, tanpa ada satu orang pun berusaha membuka percakapan untuk memecah hening yang sangat tak nyaman ini.

.

"aku akan keluar membeli kopi, kau mau?" Yifan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dikursi tunggu tepat disamping ranjang Kyungsoo.

.

Menggeleng lemah, Chanyeol tersenyum singkat lalu berkata. "tidak, terimakasih."

.

Datar … entah bagaimana suara itu terdengar begitu datar ditelinga Kyungsoo.

.

Dan diam-diam Kyungsoo menahan perih dihatinya ketika suara itu mengalun begitu tanpa daya, Chanyeol? Apa kau berubah pikiran? Batinnya.

Mata Kyungsoo yang tidak fokuspun akhirnya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yifan. "apa kau ingin sesuatu, soo?" Yifan kembali bertanya.

.

"ah.. tidak, aku tidak ingin sesuatu."

.

Yifan mengangguk-angguk pelan lantas mengambil dompet yang tergeletak di pinggir meja, "baiklah, aku pergi." Pamitnya tak lupa mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "lekas sembuh."

.

"hm, hati-hati.." balas Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

Sepeninggal Yifan, Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Dia benci wajah itu.. wajah yang menyiratkan betapa sang pemilik wajah begitu kehilangan, begitu kebingungan dan putus asa, dan itu adalah wajah Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang dia cintai dan yang juga mencintainya, Park Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha dia tolak dan jugal yang selalu ada untuknya, Park Chanyeol yang selalu dia rindukan, yang berstatus sebagai milik orang lain. Park Chanyeol… yang sekarang begitu ingin dimilikinya secara utuh. Ia menginginkannya dengan begitu besar.

.

Namun, sepertinya keinginannya kini tampak teramat sulit ketika orang yang dulu memberikan hatinya dengan sepenuh jiwa raga ini bahkan enggan menatapnya, raga itu bersamanya. Begitu dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merengkuhnya jika ia mau. Namun, sekali lagi… raga itu hanyalah cangkang kosong, dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan nya, ia tidak menginginkan cangkang kosong, ia menginginkan isinya, ia menginginkan hatinya.. hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang dulu hampir sepenuhnya dia genggam.. ia hanya menginginkan hal itu, hanya itu..

.

"Yeol.." ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya berhasil menyentak lamunan Chanyeol, lamunan tentang seseorang yang juga dia sayangi. Kim Jongin yang juga menderita karenanya, tapi toh bagaimanapun juga dirinya sama menderitanya dengan Jongin. Jadi.. dalam hal ini tak ada satu pihak pun yang dapat disalahkan. Semuanya adil baginya, dan keadaan yang kini menimpa Jongin? Semua hanya kecelakaan, bagaimanapun itu adalah kecelakaan terlepas siapa penyebab dari kecelakaan itu, semua hanya kecelakaan.. yah, hanya sebuah kecelakaan.

.

"hm, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum masam saat nada suara itu yang kembali mengalun di telinganya, nada suara yang kini paling dibencinya. Ia menggeleng pelan lantas menatap manik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan padangan yang masih berselimut bimbang.

.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yeol?"

.

Wajah itu menegang, hanya sepersekian detik lalu kembali memasang seulas senyum palsu yang bahkan tak sampai menyentuh matanya. "bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya pelan.

.

Kembali Kyungsoo menyungingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan hangat. "boleh aku minta sebuah pelukan?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan lembut, amat lembut..

.

Tetapi, bagi Chanyeol, entah bagaimana permintaan kecil yang dulu selalu dia lakukan tanpa perlu Kyungsoo meminta itu kini jadi begitu berat dia kabulkan. Kenapa? Kenapa dengannya? Ada apa? Raungnya dalam hati. Hanya sebuah pelukan.. hanya sebuah pelukan, kau bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu semua, lantas sekarang.. hh, apa yang terjadi dengan tuan arogan Park Chanyeol? Apa?

.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol membawa kedua lengannya menyelimuti sosok cantik yang telah memberinya seorang malaikat, yah.. Kyungsoo kini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimanapun dia mengelak dengan muslihat apapun dia berusaha menghindar dia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari ini semua. Sampai matipun tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

"aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo bergumam dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol,

.

Hening menyeruak..

.

Dalam rengkuhan yang begitu kuat itu Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri dadanya saat Chanyeol tampak ragu membalas ucapan cintanya, menunggu.. menunggu balasan pernyataannya yang bahkan tidak lebih dari tiga kata singkat,

.

Begitu berartikah dia untukmu, Yeol? Lalu apa arti diriku dan anak kita?

.

Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi perasaan benci itu menyelimutinya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya dan hal itu berhasil membuat keraguan itu tampak berkurang diwajah Chanyeol. Ia balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung kecil itu denga telapak tangannya yang hangat.

.

"aku juga mencintaimu,"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa tempat dimana ia mengabdikan semua tenaga serta pikiran adalah tempat yang amat luas, amat sangat luas… serius. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu atau malah tidak perduli.. kenapa? Karena toh dia tidak punya barang satu keinginanpun untuk melakukan study tour di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ini. Well, dia hanya bekerja disatu lantai lantas kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengelilingi bangunan berlantai dua belas dengan luas yang hampir mencapai tiga ratus meter persegi ini? Tidak penting bukan..

.

Dan sialnya hari ini dia benar-benar melakukan study tour itu bahkan tanpa kenal istirahat. Dia mengelilingi hampir seluruh rumah sakit untuk menemukan Jongin yang hilang secara ajaib. Yah, ajaib… benar-benar ajaib. Jongin benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi. Secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Benar-benar ajaib. Bahkan dia sudah meminta tolong beberapa suster yang dikenalnya untuk mencari sosok yang kini tak lagi bisa melihat itu. Tetapi, hasilnya pun nihil..

.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaiamana bisa Jongin menghilang seperti itu? Pikirnya heran.

.

Bahkan orang dengan penglihatan yang normal pun bisa tersesat karena luas dari bangunan rumah sakit ini. Tapi jongin, bagaimana bisa dia… bagaimana bisa? Haish.. Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, masalah yang lain belum selesai dan sekarang timbul lagi masalah lainnya. Kenapa harus timbul banyak masalah disaat yang hampir bersamaan? tch, benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

.

Dengan tergesa baekhyun menghampiri para perawat yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dokumen di meja resepsionis. "permisi, apa kalian melihat seorang pemuda dengan baju pasein lewat sini? Dia tinggi, berkulit tan, dan.." menggantung kalimatnya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum kembali berucap. " dia tidak bisa melihat."

.

Para perawat itu saling berpandangan melempar Tanya dengan wajah kebingungan dan menggeleng. "maaf dokter Byun, terlalu banyak pasien yang lalu lalang pada jam seperti ini dan kami tidak mungkin mengingatnya satu-persatu."

.

Berdecak tidak puas, Baekhyun menggingit bibirnya gusar dan bertanya sekali lagi. "apa kalian benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Dia mungkin baru seperempat jam yang lalu lewat disini? Tolong, coba kalian ingat-ingat?"

.

Gelengan kepala lemah adalah jawaban yang Baekhyun terima, dan lagi-lagi ia harus mendesah gusar. Jongin.. bagaimana dengan park Chanyeol? Yah apa mungkin Jongin sekarang ada bersamanya? Yah, park Chanyeol… park Chanyeol….

.

Buru-buru baekhyun mendial nomor Park Chanyeol, matanya yang sipit mengawasi setiap sudut rumah sakit ini dengan awas, nada tunggu menyambutnya dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan begitu tergesa dari mulut mungilnya.

.

"apa Jongin sekarang bersamamu?"

.

Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sebuah tuduhan itu begitu terdengar sarat akan kecemasan, mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat suara bingung chanyeol adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. dan satu kesimpulan yang Baekhyun dapat. Park Chanyeol tidak ada hubungannya dengan hilang nya Jongin. Jongin kabur, dia tidak hanya kabur dari rumah sakit ini. Dia mencoba kabur dari semua orang yang dia kenal..

.

Sendirian…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kyungsoo masih memeluk erat Chanyeol saat dering telpon milik Chanyeol yang memekakkan telinga itu merusak pendengarannya, ia berdecak sebal lantas dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan memperbolehkan Chanyeol mengangkat benda persegi yang begitu berisik itu dengan cepat.

.

"ada apa Baek―"

.

Ucapan Chanyeol yang terhenti membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini menampakkan raut wajah yang begitu kebingungan.

.

"tidak" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan mata yang tak lagi fokus. "aku bersama Kyungsoo sejak kemaren"

.

Mata itu memerangkap manik matanya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lekat.. Chanyeol menatapnya, namun… ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari tatapannya, seperti sebuah isyarat buruk. Dan Kyungsoo merasakannya, merasakan tatapan kosong itu kini mulai menjeratnya dalam kubangan kesedihan, menjatuhkannya seketika, dan ia merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak bagus tentang itu semua..

.

Trak []

.

Ponsel itu terjatuh dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan keras, dan mata itu masih menyiratkan hal yang sama.. tatapan penuh kesedihan berselimut bimbang yang begitu dibencinya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Hanya mendekat tanpa melakukan apapun, dia ―Park Chanyeol- hannya berdiri disamping ranjang Kyungsoo dalam diam yang tak begitu lama. Dan menjatuhkan hati Kyungsoo dalam satu kalimat.

.

"maaf, aku harus pergi"

.

Hanya itu, hanya itu yang dikatakannya… hanya sesingkat itu, dan sejurus dengan itu Park Chanyeol telah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo terkekeh, bahkan tanpa mengatakan alasannya pun Kyungsoo tahu siapa penyebabnya. Karena, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat hati Chanyeol berubah. Hanya satu orang..

.

"kau bahkan tidak memerlukan izinku untuk pergi.." senyum datar itu kembali tersemat dibibir Kyungsoo diiringi butiran bening yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

"hatimu… tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit celah dari ruang dihatimu padaku, Yeol? Tidak bisakah?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

'aku juga mencintaimu..'

.

'aku mencintaimu…'

.

'Kyungsoo..'

.

Suara-suara itu berdenging ditelinga Jongin tanpa bisa dia cegah, dia hanya ingin memastikan.. memastikan dimana seharusnya posisinya, dan sepasang kakinya telah sukses membawanya menuju neraka, neraka yang menunjukkan dimana seharusnya dia berada… dan itu bukan ditempat ini. Tidak bersama dua orang yang sukses membuat hancur hatinya. Tidak. Maka dari itu dia, memang dialah yang harus pergi. Dia tidak membutuh kan siapapun, tidak lagi.. tidak setelah semua hal buruk ini dia alami.

.

Dan tepat ketika Sepasang suara yang dia kenali itu mengalun lirih bagaikan sebuah belati yang membabat habis jantungnya, Jongin benar-benar menetapkan keputusannya. hanya satu kalimat singkat, satu kalimat singkat yang bahkan semua orang pun bisa mengatakannya.. tapi, efek yang ditimbulkan satu kalimat itu benar-benar seperti sebuah mimpi buruk baginya, benar-benar buruk sampai-sampai Jongin lupa bernafas pada detik saat kalimat itu terucap.

.

'aku juga mencintaimu…'

.

Nafas jongin terengah seperti seorang pesakitan, tubuhnya yang belum dikatakan stabil mulai menunjukkan protesnya dengan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Kakinya yang sedari tadi ia paksa berjalanpun kini tengah meraung kesakitan dan goyah. Tangannya bahkan terasa perih karena meraba apapun agar dia bisa segera keluar rumah sakit yang berisi orang-orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya.

.

Ia lelah, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun telah menyentuh aspal.. ia telah jauh dari rumah sakit, tetapi dia masih keukuh terus berlari kesetanan sambil meraba apapun. Entah kemana ia akan kabur, ia tak perduli. Jongin hanya ingin pergi.. pergi sejauh yang dia bisa, dan menghilang.

Kalau pun bisa untuk selamanya agar dia tak lagi bisa merasakan apapun karena dia sudah terlalu muak merasakan semua hal ini.

.

BRUUKK,

.

Jongin tersungkur entah untuk yang keberapa kali dan lantas segera berdiri kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Lagi pula ia pun tak perduli berapa kali ia harus terjatuh hanya untuk pergi jauh dari sana, ia tidak lagi perduli… karena toh, hal kecil itu hanya sebagian kecerobohannya yang tidak akan membuat tubuhnya kesakitan melebihi rasa sakit yang telah ditimbulkan seseorang. Tidak akan sebanding. Karena hal kecil ini tidak akan membekas begitu lama layaknya luka yang ditimbulkan seseorang. seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa dia hapus dari hati serta pikirannya, si Brengsek park.

.

BBBRRRUUUGGHH,

.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin kembali terjatuh, tapi kali ini dia tak lantas bangkit untuk melanjutkan pelariannya. Ia biarkan tubuhnya luruh dan dibelai sang angin. Memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

.

Jongin membawa tangan kanannya pada dada yang masih berdebum dengan sangat keras seperti mau meledak, begitu cepat, begitu tak beraturan.. begitu menyakitkan.

.

Bagaimana menghentikannya? Bagaimana agar detak aneh ini berhenti? Bagaimana, bagaimana bisa rasa sakit ini seakan menggerogotinya dengan begitu menyiksa? Bagaimana bisa?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan panik Chanyeol berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia bergegas menuju resepsionis untuk menemui Baekhyun dan benar saja sosok mungil itu masih berdiri disana dengan mata awas yang begitu menampakkan rasa kuwatir dari sang pemilik mata.

.

"apa kau sudah mencarinya diluar rumah sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

.

"belum, aku belum mencarinya diluar."

.

"kalau begitu kita berpencar."

.

Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya berpencar, Baekhyun menuju arah taman dan Chanyeol berlari keluar menuju jalan raya. Jongin dan segala pemikiran anehnya.. jongin mereka,

Jongin.. Kim Jongin…

.

Nama itu berputar terus-menerus di tempurung kepala keduanya, nama itu, hanya nama itu.. nama dari seseorang yang memiliki tempat yang mungkin lebih untuk dikatakan special di hati mereka. Kim Jongin dan semua perbuatan nekatnya. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu terikat dengan sosok yang begitu sulit mereka pahami jalan pikirannya itu? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa saat mereka tahu, mereka telah terlanjur terperangkap begitu lama dalam pesonanya? Bagaimana bisa?

.

"Jongin…" Chanyeol menggumam saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jongin yang kini tengah berjalan menuju pedestrian, terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak orang dan lagi-lagi sosok itu tiba-tiba saja kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Tidak… Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan sosok itu lagi. Tidak lagi,

.

Tanpa komando langkah kakinya berubah lebar, ia kini berlari seperti orang kesurupan tanpa peduli telah ada banyak orang yang ditabraknya tanpa sempat ia meminta maaf. Tch.. yang benar saja, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta maaf untuk hal sesepele itu, dia Park Chanyeol dan kata maaf terlalu berlebihan untuk dia ucapkan. Yah, itulah dirinya..Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Manusia egois yang tak pernah perduli pada orang lain, itulah dia…

.

Dan Jongin, Jongin adalah sebagian kecil dari manusia yang berhasil mengusik hatinya. Memporak-porandakan ruang didalamnya sampai tak beraturan dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan semua perbuatannya. Hanya Jongin, Hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang dapat mengubahnya.. mengubah hatinya menjadi tanpa halauan lantas kembali menghempaskannya dalam satu hentakan.

.

Jongin melepaskannya..

Namun…

Ia tidak bisa, Park Chanyeol tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Jongin, sampai kapanpun itu.. dia tidak akan pernah bisa, tidak bisa..

.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

Teriakan lantang itu tak ayal membuat sebagian orang menoleh heran pada sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol yang tampak begitu menawan meskipun raut wajah kelelahan begitu kentara diwajah rupawannya, ia masih berlari mencoba mencari sosok yang dicintainya itu dalam riuh keramaian, matanya menelisik setiap celah dan.. sosok itu disana, berdiri tanpa geming, hanya diam dipinggir jalan tanpa perduli puluhan orang bisa saja menyenggol atau menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh atau yang paling buruk adalah tersunggur ke jalan raya.

.

Jongin ada disana…

Berdiri sendirian, jauh dihadapanya..

.

"KIM JONGIN…!"

.

Lagi, suara berat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyerukan nama itu dengan sekeras yang dia bisa, berharap sosok Jongin bisa mendegar suara lantangnya lantas berbalik dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat untuknya. Namun, lagi-lagi itu semua hanyalah sebagian kecil dari harapan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah harapan bodoh.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Sosok itu malah berdiri gelisah.. panic tersirat diwajah pucatnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin berjalan melintasi jalan raya dengan arah tak beraturan karena mata yang seharusnya menunjuukan segalanya itu tak dapat lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mustinya.

.

Begitu tiba-tiba, begitu tak terduga..begitu cepat,

.

Tau-tau sebuah mobil melintas dari arah yang berlawanan ketika Jongin berjalan melintasi jalanan, orang-orang yang ada disekitar berteriak panic namun mereka tidaklah melakukan apapun, Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua berlari dengan kesetanan. Tidak, tidak lagi, jangan lagi, jangan! Raungnya dalam hati.

Matanya menatap tajam Jongin yang masih amat jauh dari tempatnya, terlalu jauh.. ini terlalu jauh, dia tidak akan bisa menyelematkan Jongin. Jonginnya…

.

TTTTIIIIINNNNN!

.

"JONGIN!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"hah… hampir sajah.. hah, hah.." nafas itu memburu, dengan pandangan sebal sang pemuda yang masih terengah-engah atas aksi nekat yang barusan dilakukannya itu menatap pemuda lain yang masih diam bergeming dalam rengkuhannya. "hei, kau buta hah? Kau tidak lihat mesin berroda empat yang baru saja hampir mencincang tubuhmu jadi sepihan hah?!"

.

Sosok yang baru saja diselamatkan nyawa itu―Jongin- masih diam, dan pemuda itu mengernyit heran. Apa orang ini masih shock? Batinnya maklum. Lamat sang pemuda itu menatap wajah orang yang baru saja dia selamatkan, kulit tan yang aneh untuk ukuran orang korea, wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, mata yang indah, sangat indah.. dan….

.

Lalu… pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit eoh? Tanpa dia sadari ia mengernyit. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidaklah mengalami penurunan penglihatan. Dan well.. memang tidak.

.

"kau…." Ucap pemuda itu menggantung.

.

"kau tidak pernah melihat orang buta heh?" suara itu begitu menyebalkan dan berhasil membuat rasa khawatir yang sempat ada dalam benak sang pemuda menguap sia-sia.

.

"lepaskan!" sentak Jongin kasar,

.

"woah.. woah, tenang tuan…" balas pemuda itu sembari melepaskan rengkuhannya.

.

'Jongin… Kim Jongin..!'

.

Teriakan samar yang teredam riuh lalu lintas itu sedikit mengusik sang pemuda, apa orang ini Kim Jongin? Heh, dia pasien yang sedang kabur eoh? Hoooh, Keren sekali bukan? Pasien buta yang melarikan diri?

.

Terlarut dalam ueforia pikirannya sendiri itu sang pemuda bahkan tak sadar bahwa ―Jongin-pemuda yang barusan diselamatkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya itu kini tengah bergetar dengan wajah pias, pemuda itu ketakutan. Dan sang pemuda baru sadar akan hal ketika sesosok pemuda lain tengah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah ketakutan yang hampir sama. Dengan menyebut nama Jongin berkali-kali.

.

"tolong…"

.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya saat suara lirih itu mengusik perhatiannya, "apa yang barusan kau katakan?" ia mengernyit bingung, mencoba meraih bahu kecil jongin yang tampak bergetar. "hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" sang pemuda hanya sedikit memastikan. Namun, tidak hanya jawaban yang dia dapat ketika sang pemilik bahu bergetar itu menatap manik matanya dengan sorot mata penuh putus asa.

.

"tolong…" ulang bibir itu dengan lirih yang hampir tanpa tenanga. "tolong….bawa aku pergi.."

.

BRRUUUKKKK,

.

Pemuda itu kaget, kaget setengah mati. Jongin, dia tiba-tiba saja jatuh tepat dalam rengkuhannya. Sesaat. Hanya sesaat.. sesaat sang pemuda itu berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia memberikan orang asing yang tengah pingsan dihadapannya ini pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah berlarian dengan tergopoh-gopoh dihadapannya. Hanya sesaat, yah… hanya sesaat pikirannya ini mampir diotak jeniusnya karena toh hal selanjutnya yang pemuda itu lakukan malah menghentikan taksi yang lewat dihadapannya dengan cepat dan membawa pemuda aneh ini pergi, dalam dekapannya.

Aneh… ini aneh, sangat aneh….

Untuk apa dia melakukan hal konyol ini?

Untuk apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar idiot, Oh Sehun!"

.

Dan memaki dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang paling waras yang dapat dia lakukan setelah ia merangsek masuk ke dalam taksi yang baru saja dia hentikan. Dengan gusar Sehun melirik jam yang bertengger ditangannya lalu mengumpat. "shit, aku akan benar-benar dicincang oleh medusa itu besok, aarrrrggghhh!" mengumpat lagi, dan lagi tanpa sadar seseorag yang disampingnya telah membuka kedua netra yang bahkan tak menampilkan apapun untuknya.

.

Jongin, tak banyak yang dia lakukan sebab dia hanya diam dengan pikiran yang hampir pecah karena ribuan pertanyaan secara serentak meyerbu otaknya , apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Apa dia sudah gila? Bagaimana dia pura-pura pingsan untuk kabur dari si brengsek itu? bagaimana dia bisa pergi dengan orang asing yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Bagaimana dia bisa jadi tidak waras seperti ini? Bagaimana ini?

.

Bagaimanapun juga, roda takdir telah dia putar..

Jalan yang dia pilh memang bukanlah jalan yang salah karena tidak ada satupun jalan yang salah, jalan yang dia pilih juga bukanlah jalan yang mudah sebab tak pernah ada jalan mudah yang dapat dilalui tanpa sakit.. jalan yang dia pilih, hanyalah sebuah jalan panjang lain yang entah harus dia tempuh dengan jatuh entah untuk berapa kali lagi? Menangis untuk berapa kali lagi? Tertawa itu berapa lama lagi? Sendirian…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol megeratkan kepalan tangannya saat pemuda yang tak asing dalam ingatannya dan baru saja berhasil menyelamatkan Jongin tiba-tiba membawa Jonginnya yang pingsan kedalam taksi lalu pergi membelah jalan dengan begitu cepat.

.

Rahangnya mengeras dan ia menggeram marah, seperti orang bodoh dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat taksi yang membawa Jonginnya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

"Oh Sehun.." ujarnya pelan namun sarat akan kebencian.

.

Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang merengkuh Jonginnya adalah Oh Sehun. Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya, tidak secra langsung tetapi dia tahu, dia tahu siapa Oh Sehun…

.

Yah, dia tahu..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I, who didn't want to make an even bigger idiot out of myself**

 **Whould I have changed?**

 **If I had choosen a different path..**

 **If I had stopped and looked back..**

 **What will I get to see?**

 **And the end of this road,**

 **Where you would be standing..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 8 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **yyeeeeyyyy chap 8 kelar!**

 **Dengan mengorbankan hari valentine saya yang tak pernah jauh dari warna hitam dan hijau [kamar tercinta -_-] pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melirik chap ini, dan well.. pada akhirnya beginilah,**

 **Oh Sehun datang! Jeng jeng jeng #plak**

 **Tapi jangan terlalu senang yah yang ngedukung si albino, putaran takdir baru saja diputar loh… kekekek**

 **Saya sadar chap ini terkesan agak dipaksakan, dan emang pada kenyataannya saya memang memaksakan otak kosong saya untuk menamatkan ini chapter.. heheh.**

 **Yah, Pokoknya… saya minta maaf kalo kalian kurang puas dengan chapter ini, *bungkuk 180 derajat**

 **Chapter selanjutnya mungkin baru bisa saya lirik minggu depan, ahh iya… karena banyak yang bilang stok air matanya pada habis maka dari itu chapter ini nggak saya bikin mendrama, semoga gak pada protes karena udah dibikin mewek gegara fanfict ini**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s :**

 **maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu lewat PM, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian kok..**

 **dan saya juga sedikit agak down sebab respon kalian mulai gak sebaik chapter lalu, mungkin ceritanya pasaran dan nggak menarik, saya paham.. maka dari itu,**

 **CHAPTER DEPAN SEMOGA SEMAKIN BAIK!**

 **FIGHTING!**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**


	9. Chapter 9

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)-**

 **And new cast**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And every night**

 **I lie awake**

 **Thinking maybe you love me**

 **Like I've always loved you**

 **But now,**

 **Can you still love me?**

 **Like I loved you,**

 **When you can't even look me straight in my eyes..**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua anak itu duduk bersebelahan diatas kayu tua yang telah tumbang, satu diantaranya bersenandung lirih sambil memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati hembus angin yang selalu membelai wajanya lembut dan satu lainnya telah tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala bersandar dibahu orang disebelahnya. Lelap.

.

"kau tahu, angin akan selalu menjadi teman yang baik melebihi apapun didunia.." anak yang bersenandung itu berbicara, pada angin… "dia.. selalu mendengar semua rahasiaku, lebih dari dirimu.." anak itu tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut orang yang dengan sesuka hatinya selalu saja tertidur dibahunya tanpa permisi lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

.

"kau tahu," dia melanjutkan. " kau.. tidak akan pernah tahu rahasia besar ini jika kau selalu saja tertidur..." ia terus saja berbicara dengan tangan yang masih mengusap helai coklat yang begitu halus ditangannya. Kembali helaan nafas itu terdengar, usapan itu terhenti dan kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia kecup bibir orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini dalam keheningan. Hangat.. sangat hangat, tapi… sayangnya kehangatan itu tidaklah sampai pada hatinya..

.

"aku mencintaimu… lebih dari yang kau pikirkan."

.

Tidak akan pernah sampai, seperti suara tetes air dari keran rusak pada malam hari.. hening namun tak ada satu orang pun mendengar atau memperhatikannya.

Sama seperti perasaanya.. yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia sampaikan tanpa merusak gerbang tinggi dihadapannya. Gerbang tinggi yang ikut membelenggu erat dirinya dalam garis batas yang tidak boleh ia sentuh bahkan lewati untuk seumur hidupnya..

.

"aku mencintaimu.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **-Paper Hearts-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Oh Sehun mendengus malas saat taksi yang dia naiki berhenti tepat didepan gedung besar yang hampir menyamai gedung apartemen yang baru akan dia kunjungi nanti, yah nanti saat masalah yang baru saja dia bawa dia kembalikan ke tempat seharusnya. Seseorang yang dengan tenang masih fokus pada aktingnya. Berpura-pura pingsan.. well, harus dia akui acting orang asing ini tidak terlalu buruk memang, tetapi acting ini tidak cukup untuk mengelabui mata seorang Oh Sehun yang seorang dokter. Tidak cukup.

.

"hhhh… berhentilah berpura-pura pingsan, kau harus turun." Dengan malas Sehun membuka pintu disebelah Jongin dan mendorong-dorong tubuh berbalut baju khas pasien rumah sakit itu dengan cukup kasar.

.

Diam-diam jongin berdecak sebal, dia benar-benar sial.

Dengan nada sarkasme yang sangat di kuasainya Jongin pun membalas. "dimana ini, kau membawaku kemana?" Kim Jongin, yah dialah Kim Jongin.. dia bukanlah seorang yang gampang di tindas, dia bukan termasuk golongan orang-orang itu karena dia termasuk lawan dari makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan itu. Jika bisa diumpamakan, Kim Jongin adalah Karnivora dan mereka.. entah termasuk dalam golongan apa, dia juga tidak begitu perduli.

.

"yak! Orang buta ini benar-benar…" Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "kau pikir kemana lagi aku akan membawa orang buta sepertimu? Panti jompo?!"

.

"lantas kau pikir orang buta sepertiku bisa tahu dimana dan apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, hah?!" tak mau kalah Jongin balas membentak, dan Sehun lagi-lagi harus memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut sakit secara tiba-tiba.

.

"haish, kau…" menggeram sembari mengepalkan tangannya, Sehun menatap orang buta disampingnya dengan kesal, mungkin lebih dari sekedar kesal.. tangannya bahkan gatal ingin menyapa wajah rupawan orang buta ini ―Jongin- dengan satu atau dua tinjunya sebagai salam perkenalan. Tapi, sayangnya dia masih waras dan masih betah menghirup udara seoul yang baru saja dia hirup setengah jam yang lalu, jadi.. dengan terpaksa dia harus megurungkan niatan mulianya itu untuk selamanya. Atau mungkin dia bisa menyimpannya untuk lain kali.. yah lain kali.

.

"sudahlah, jangan membuat masalah. Cepat turun!"

.

Dengan enggan Jongin turun dari taksi sembari mengumpat dalam hati, arrgghh… semua rencananya gagal karena orang ini? Lantas untuk apa pengorbanan tangan serta kakinya yang terpaksa merasakan perih karena berlarian dengan nekat tadi? Aish.. benar-benar menyebalkan. Tau begini dia tidak akan pura-pura pingsan tadi, tau begini seharusnya pergi saja setelah diterjang dengan keras oleh orang ini, tau begini..dia..dia… dia tidak tahu, yah. Jongin tidak tahu.. ia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang harus dilakukan.

.

Pada khirnya dia kembali lagi ketitik awal dimana semua sakit dia terima, kembali terkurung dan akan kembali menjadi orang menyedihkan. Lagi, dan… Dia kembali, kembali harus berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. setidaknya bagi seseorang yang masih menghkawatirkannya.

.

"aku baru tahu bahwa buta bisa menurunkan kinerja otak serta melumpuhkan beberapa saraf motorik. Kau bodoh? Kau tidak bisa menggerakkan kakimu? kau lupa caranya berjalan?"

.

Jongin berdecak sebal, orang ini.. orang asing ini benar-benar bermulut manis, terlalu manis sampai-sampai terasa pahit.

.

"lalu apa urusanmu?!" Jongin menyentak Sehun kasar.

.

"ahh, buta juga menyebakan tingkat emosi bertambah." Dengan pongah Sehun mengangguk pelan seakan membenarkan teori sintingnya.

.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Sehun berujar ringan sembari memegang bahu Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah datar Jongin dan berbisik. "tapi kau menghambat jalanku. Jadi kalau kau tidak ada niatan untuk berjalan.. menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku. Tuan Kim Jongin."

.

Srrruukkk,

Tubuh Jongin sukses diseret kesamping kiri oleh sepasang tangan Sehun, hampir oleng. Tubuh Jongin yang belum siap agak terhuyung. Sedikit, namun dengan sigap Jongin masih dapat menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya hingga dia tidak berakhir tersungkur untuk yang kesekian kali dihari ini. Dan kabar buruknya.. Kim Jongin benar-benar dibuat mendengus sebal karena ulah orang asing itu―Sehun- heh? Orang ini benar-benar sinting!? Apa-apaan ini? Dasar gilaa! Batin Jongin terus saja memaki Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, jangan tanyakan orang itu. Dia, Oh Sehun, orang itu memang benar-benar berjalan melewati Jongin dengan kaki lebarnya menuju pintu depan seoul Internasional hospital. Menghiraukan perbuatan menyebalkannya pada Jongin lalu dengan santai melenggang angkuh sembari menebarkan pesonanya untuk para kaum hawa. Yeah.. he is a lady killer, Oh Sehun.. just it.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Akhirnya dia kembali lagi, hhh… kembali helaan nafas itu terdengar dan Jongin diam-diam berpikir bagaimana kalau ia kembali berlari, tapi.. hhh, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya. Tidak, tidak lagi.. cukup sudah.

BRRUUK,

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia tidak terjatuh ataupun tersungkur. Ia hanya lelah maka dari itu dia duduk. Dilantai, di depan lobi utama Seoul Internasional Hospital. Kim Jongin.. hhh, entahlah bagaimana jalan pikirannya itu bekerja. Begitu aneh, begitu tak terduga..

.

"benar-benar melelahkan." Bergumam pelan, dan kembali ia hembuskan nafasnya kasar apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi hari ini. Dia lelah, sangat lelah dalam artian yang sesungguhnya..

Dan…

.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

Dia rasa nyawanya terancam sekarang,

.

"KIM JONGIN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU! APA KAU IDIOT? APA KAU BUTUH KUPUKUL? APA KAU…"

.

Teriakan itu terhenti dan berganti menjadi sebuah isakan secara tiba-tiba, dan Jongin kembali harus menelan pahit saat lagi-lagi dia merasa lemah, lemah saat dia menyebabkan orang yang dia sayangi menangisinya, menangisi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk semua ini. Tangisan itu, tidak layak diberikan untuknya, dia tidak pantas untuk ditangisi.. tidak pantas untuk itu.

.

"aku.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh," lagi, sebuah pelukan hangat lagi-lagi menyelubunginya. "aku sangat menghkawatirkamu."

.

Jongin bergeming, dia.. dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia seperti membeku, membeku karena pelukan hangat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pelukan hangat yang sudah sepatutnya juga dia balas namun nyatanya dia masih saja kaku dalam pelukan hangat itu. Dia Kim Jongin. Dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu lemah..

.

'Mengkhawatirkanmu'

.

Kata itu, satu kata itu sungguh ia rindukan.. kata yang begitu sederhana namun tanpa satu orang pun ketahui satu kata itu sangatlah bermakna sangat mendalam baginya, bagi Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah terluka itu menyakitkan, jatuh itu menyakitkan, dan berdarah juga menyakitkan. Kim Jongin yang tidak tahu apapun, Kim Jongin yang hanya tahu seseorang akan selalu tersenyum ketika saat-saat menyakitkan itu terjadi, tersenyum dengan senyuman paling indah melebihi apapun di dunia, tersenyum seakan tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat merengggut senyum itu, tersenyum seakan dunia yang ditinggalinya begitu indah dan tidak akan pernah berubah.. tersenyum untuknya, hanya untuknya..

.

"eomma.."

.

Pelukan Baekhyun merenggang saat telinganya mendengar lirih suara Jongin bergema, eomma, dia tidak salah.. Jongin menyebut kata itu.. dia tidak salah dengar, tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya. Dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi lelehan air mata Baekhyun menudukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin. Mata itu, mata kosong itu seperti tertelan dalam masa lain. Tenggelam begitu jauh dan kosong. "Jongin.." Baekhyun mencoba mengusap bahunya, namun jongin masih tak bergeming. "Kim Jongin," ia coba meninggikan suaranya dan Jongin masih tetap saja diam tanpa ada respon berarti..

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menatap Jongin dan menguncinya dalam iris matanya.

.

PLAAKK!

.

Tamparan telak dari seorang Byun Baekhyun sekan menjadi sebuah pemicu atas kesadaran seorang Kim Jongin, mata itu masih sama. Namun tak lagi seperti tenggelam. Mata itu kembali.. pemilik mata itu telah kembali.

.

"aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar." Dengan sigap tanpa perlu menunggu bantahan khas seorang Kim Jongin, Baekhyun telah mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar serta tinggi dari dirinya itu dalam rengkuhan.

.

"aku tidak butuh ocehanmu, jadi diamlah." Belum sempat membuka mulutnya, Jongin telah terlebih dahulu di pukul telak oleh mulut tajam Byun Baekhyun.

.

"ck berhentilah mengoceh Byun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa aku begitu berat sampai kau harus membopongku dengan membungkuk begini hah? Kalau kau tidak kuat aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lagipula posisi ini malah akan membuat punggungku sakit. Dasar Bodoh."

.

"diamlah!." Balas Baekhyun lagi.

.

Jongin mendesah malas, lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat sebuah seringai dibibirnya terukir samar. "hey, Baek.. kau berhenti tumbuh pada umur berapa?"

.

Hening, Baekhyun tidak menanggapi Jongin dan malah tetap mencoba membawa Jongin menuju kamarnya. Tetapi..

.

"aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sekarang berubah menjadi perawan tua yang kekurangan kalsium. Hh, malangnya diriku." Kim Jongin masihlah seorang Kim Jongin, dan dia pasti memperoleh jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya, si tuan keras kepala, sang tuan muda Kim Jongin.

.

Baekhyun, diam-diam mengutuk sifat buruk yang dimiliki Jongin ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan, bocah itu benar-benar menyebalkan jika sudah seperti ini. Dan ia secara tak langsung sangat merindukan ini, lebih tepatnya merindukan wajah itu, wajah dengan seringai manis yang selalu menemani masa remajanya. Masa remaja mereka. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kau akan selalu baik-baik saja bukan? Kau akan selalu kuat bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, bagaiamanapun kelak.. kau akan tetap bertahan bukan? Dan semua itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, semua pikiran itu adalah doa dan sebuah harapan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk Kim jongin yang sangat tulus yang berasal dari seluruh dasar hatinya.

.

"bocah ini benar-benar bosan hidup eoh?" suara desisan itu menggelitik telinga Jongin. Baekhyun menyeringai saat raut wajah Jongin berubah kaku. Jongin mengingatnya, mengingat bagaimana mereka selalu menghukum satu yang lain dengan cara paling tidak manusiawi sepanjang masa. Dan Kim Jongin amat sangat membenci dengan sangat hukuman sialan itu. Sangat membencinya.

.

Jongin diam-diam menggeliat resah dalam rangkulan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, sayangnya Byun Baekhyun bukalah tipe seorang yang mempunyai belas kasihan atau pun empati yang tinggi, dia tidak baik namun juga tidak terlalu jahat dia hanya seseorang yang akan membalas apapun perbuatan tidak menyenangkan yang dia alami dengan pelajaran yang setimpal. Dan dalam kasus Jongin hal inilah balasan setimpal yang diberikan seorang Byun untuknya.

.

"HAHAHAH.. AHAH. BAEK, HENTIKAN.. AHAHA, BAEK! HAHAH, AKU PASIEN DI AHAHAH.. HENTIKAN!"

.

Tawa Jongin terus menggema sejurus dengan tangan-tangan lentik itu menggelitik area pinggang serta perutnya, tawa itu seperti oase ditengah padang pasir, begitu indah namun tampak tak nyata. Tawa itu, tawa milik Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau juga tertawa lebar bersamanya. Keduanya bahkan seperti tidak perduli mereka berdua masih berada di lobi utama dimana sudah dapat dipastikan aka ada banyak orang dan itu seperti bukan masalah. Yah itu semua bukanlah masalah. Karena tawa itu, tawa itu adalah segalanya.. tawa itu, entah bagaiamana dia bisa menjaga tawa itu nanti, entah sampai kapan ia masih bisa melihatnya, entahlah…

.

Entah sampai kapan mata itu betah menatap keduanya dalam diam, tawa itu.. entah bagaimana seakan menawan semua atensinya, membawanya ikut bergabung dalam euphoria semu yang sebenarnya bukanlah urusannya namun sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan atensinya dan lagi-lagi dia harus pasrah berdiri disini, diantara tembok bisu yang sama-sama menyaksikan tawa indah itu dan terpesona. Ini bukan tujuannya, ini bukan urusannya, dia.. dia tidak seharusnya disini. Bukan seperti ini..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Badai itu datang, saat semua tenang.. saat semua mengira tidak akan ada hal buruk kemudian setelah semua serangkaian neraka yang telah berlalu. Terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu mengejutkan, dan terlalu sulit untuk diterima.

.

Chanyeol telah menapaki jalanan setapak Rumah sakit saat dering telpon yang tidak pernah berani dia pikirkan atau bayangkan itu muncul dalam flip ponselnya, tanpa sadar dia meneguk ludahnya yang seakan begitu tajam untuk dia telan bagaikan duri dan dengan canggung tangannya mengusap layar dan menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau dengan sedikit gemetar.

.

Ia gugup bukan main, dan ini memanglah bukan main-main.

.

Ada apa? Pikirnya menerawang cemas.

.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga dan dalam keheningan singkat yang tercipta sebelum ia menyapa dengan sopan orang yang tengah menelponnya disebrang seluruh tubuhnya berdoa. Semoga.. semoga saja apa yang ada dalam benaknya salah, semoga saja.

.

"nde, Tuan Kim―"

.

Tanpa bisa Chanyeol cegah suaranya mendadak hilang, matanya membola kaget, dan hal selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara cicitan Chanyeol yang tampak begitu frustasi mengiringi deru lembut angin bulan februari yang tampak begitu hangat, "aku segera akan memberitahunya." Hanya itu, hanya seuntai kalimat ambigu itulah yang mengakhiri percakapan aneh Chanyeol.

.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga.. apapun yang dibicarakan orang asing itu pada Chanyeol tampaknya begitu sangat mengguncangnya. Mengguncangnya dengan begitu kuat.

.

Seperti zombie Chanyeol menggenggam erat ponselnya yang masih tetap tertempel pada telinga kirinya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti seseorang yang tengah kehabisan nafas dan matanya menatap tak fokus pada apapun. Tubuhnya bahkan gemetar tanpa dia sadari dan mendadak dia bahkan lupa, bahwa ada orang lain yang sungguh harus menerima hal ini bahkan beribu atau bahkan berjuta kali lebih sakit dari yang tengah dia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?"

.

"beliau akan datang, sesegera mungkin kita urus semuanya."

.

"baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya."

.

"hm."

.

Pemuda berdimple itu memandang langit cerah setelah rekan kerjanya pergi. Ia memnadang langit biru tanpa awan itu dengan seulas senyum kaku lantas menatap potret besar sebuah keluarga yang sangat dia hormati dan segani yang balik menatapnya dalam bisu dengan wajah sendu.

.

"maaf.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin hanya mendesah setelah Baekhyun selesai mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar dan berbaring terlentang tanpa menatap apapun, toh apapun yang ada dihadapannya ia juga tak tahu. Mendesah lagi dan kali ini pikirannya berhasil menerawang dalam bayangan seorang wanita cantik dengan mata sendu yang mirip dengan mata miliknya. Eommanya. Entah kenapa, diapun juga tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan eommanya, sangat merindukannya dengan begitu besar. Hatinya yang bahkan tak lagi bisa merasakan apapun itu kini berdenyut sakit saat lagi-lagi bayangan senyum paling indah itu melintas dalam ingatannya.

.

"eomma.." lirihnya tanpa sadar.

.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika bayangan sang eomma yang dulu mengantar kepergiannya melewati gerbang megah mansion Kim dengan tangis berputar dalam benaknya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya yang masih saja berdenyut nyeri saat bayangan-bayangan itu menyerbunya dan berhasil memerangkapnya dalam pusaran rindu yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Mata itu terbuka, mata jongin terbuka lebar dengan warna merah menahan segerombol liquid bening yang menyusup secara perlahan dan sukses mengalir dari masing-masing sudut ekor matanya. Ia menangis, menangisi betapa menyedihkan dirinya, sekarang. Apa yang bisa dia katakan pada eommanya.. apa bisa banggakan dari semua tindakannya dimasa lalu yang menyakiti satu-satunya wanita begitu dia cintai itu? Apa?

.

Dan sekarang, ia yang hina ini begitu mendambakan dekapan hangat wanita yang selalu memberinya maaf dalam setiap senyum serta usapan hangat dalam peluknya. Ia yang begitu tidak tahu malu ini, menginginkan itu semua. Menginginkan bentangan tangan rapuh tetapi lembut dipenuhi kehangatan itu menyambutnya dengan tangan lebar dan merengkuhnya. Mengusap punggungnya yang terlalu lelah. Dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pundak kecilnya. Kim Jongin sangat menginginkkan hal itu, ia begitu merindukannya, ia merindukan eommanya.

.

Tetapi, pantaskan ia? Masih beranikah ia kembali setelah semua itu? Setelah keputusan konyol itu? Setelah semua tindakan kasarnya?

.

Tidak.. ia tidak bisa, ia belum bisa, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun belum mampu memberi maaf untuk semua kesalahannya. Lantas, semua itu.. semua keinginannya itu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dia wujudkan. Mungkin untuk selamanya.. sebab dia bahkan tidak yakin dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sebelum ia mati.

Karena ia pantas mendapatkannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol tak pernah mengira bahwa kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang bahkan mampu menempuh jarak 100 meter hanya dalam beberapa menit itu kini terasa begitu lamban, sangat lambat. Seakan kakinya tengah digelayuti ribuan ton beton dan meluruh bagaikan jelly. Bahkan jarak yang tak sampai sepuluh meter itu kini tampak begitu jauh. Bagaimana bisa?

.

'jongin telah kembali'

.

Pesan singkat dari Baekhyun sepuluh menit yang lalulah yang pada akhirnya dapat membuatnya fokus dari ketertegunannya. Dalam satu hembusan nafas yang panjang jemarinya mendial nomor Baekhyun.

.

"kau tidak perlu cemas, Jongin su―"

.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya Chanyeol buru-buru menginterupsinya dengan satu kalimat membingungkan yang membuat Baekhyun menngernyit bingung.

"apa kau belum tahu?"

.

Hening, Baekhyun diam. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya. "apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

.

"tidak." Jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat kernyitan didahi Baekhyun berkerut. "bukan apa-apa."

.

Dan percakapan itu terputus, oleh Chanyeol dengan sepihak tanpa menunggu kernyitan didahi Baekhyun menghilang. Ada apa? Pikir Baekhyun kebingungan.

.

Buru-buru Baekhyun kembali menghubungi Chanyeol, namun.. belum sempat hal itu terlaksanana sebuah panggilan yang sangat tak asing mnucul dalam flip ponselnya. Matanya mengernyit. Mencoba memahami bahwa orang yang tengah menelponnya adalah benar orang yang ia pikirkan. Matanya tidak mungkin berbohong bukan? Tetapi.. hal ini sungguh aneh, kenapa beliau menelponnya? Ada apa?

.

"nde sajangni―"

.

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, mata sipit itu membola sepersekian detik sebelum tiba-tiba tetes air bening itu menyeruak secara bersamaan dengan isak tangis menderu dari mulutnya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari Baekhyun, kata-kata dari orang asing yang berada di line telpon itu sukses membungkamnya dalam arus kesedihan. Bibir tipisnya bergetar kelu.. tangannya bergetar tanpa ia bisa mengontrolnya dan pada klimaks sambungan telepon itu berakhir yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah luruh, ia jatuh terduduk pada dinginnya lantai marmer, ia genggam erat telepon itu dalam dekapannya, dan menangis terisak.

.

"Jongin…" nama itu terucap dari bibirnya yang masih bergetar. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kalimat aneh Chanyeol yang baru saja dia dengar. 'apa kau belum tahu?'

.

Tidak, sekarang Byun Baekhyun tahu.. ia tahu, 'bukan apa-apa' kalimat selanjutnya yang tadi terucap dari Chanyeol sontak membuatnya geram. Apanya yang bukan apa-apa.. dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca Baekhyun bangkit. Apanya yang bukan apa-apa!

.

Kau benar-benar brengsek, Chanyeol..

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mematung didepan pintu kamar rawat orang yang begitu ingin dia lindungi. Ia tidak gugup ataupun ling-lung untuk membuka kayu persegi tak bernyawa yang membentenginya dari sosok itu. Bukan itu, ia hanya, hanya belum siap… ia belum siap untuk menjadi sosok seorang brengsek untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapan sosok itu. Ia masih belum siap. Ia belum siap melihat mata itu kembali dipenuhi tetesan bening yang paling ia benci. Ia belum siap..

.

Namun, ia akan mendapat julukan yang lebih dari sekedar brengsek jika tidak memberitahu hal ini pada sosok itu.

.

Dan, pada akhir keputusannya… Chanyeol dengan perlahan memutar knop pintu. Mendorongnya dengan perlahan.. lalu..

.

BRRRAAAKKKK!

.

Suara benturan benda tumpul yang cukup keras membuat pergerakannya sukses terhenti. Buru -buru ia membuka pintu kayu itu dengan rasa khawatir yang bahkan melebihi rasa takutnya.

.

Jongin…

.

Kim Jongin nya.

.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol saat matanya melihat betapa kemarahan yang diselimuti kesedihan itu menguar dari setiap tindakan Jonginnya, Jonginnya yang lebih dari sekedar sakit, jonginnya yang rapuh dan mungkin telah hancur untuk yang kesekian kali. Kim Jonginnya…

.

AAAARRRGGGHHHH!

.

Teriakan penuh pilu itu menggema dengan lantang, matanya menatap setiapa gerakan yanga tak lebih hayalah sebuah spontanitas dari rasa frustasi dari sang pemilik, kakinya bergerak kaku menapaki lantai yang telah berserakan benda-benda asing yang entah apa wujud aslinya.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat seorang perawat wanita tengah berdiri ketakutan menatap pemandangan dihadapannya

Jongin nya..

Kim Jongin nya..

.

Yang tengah mengamuk seakan seakan-akan ingin mengahncurkan seluruh dunia dengan raungannya, membanting apapun yang tertangkap tangannya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah tanpa perduli seseorang atau bahkan dirinya terluka akan semua itu.

.

Tak perlu bertanya kenapa dan apa penyebab semua ini. Suara televisi yang menyiarkan sebuah berita kematian dari sepasang suami istri kalangan chaebol di Korea Selatan telah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada sosok perawat yang diam-diam berjalan menjauh dengan kaki gemetar menuju pintu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin yang masih tetap meluapkan amarahnya.

.

Satu langkah panjang dia ambil lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi-lagi ia merengkuh punggung rapuh itu untuk entah yang keberapa kali, dan semua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih pada hatinya. Hati yang telah tega mengkhianati orang terkasihnya yang bahkan rela menuggunya dalam setiap hembus nafasnya. Hatinya yang bodoh.

.

Dekapan Chanyeol mengerat saat Jongin meronta di setiap raungannya yang bahkan kini terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan. "sst.. tenanglah Jongin, tenanglah.." rontaan itu makin menjadi, Jongin berteriak. Meraung dan memukuli dada Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat. Lama Chanyeol Membenamkannya dalam dekapan hangat yang kini bahkan tak lebih hanya seperti dekapan kosong yang begitu erat dan menyakitinya setiap detik. Dan yang hanya bisa Jongin lakukan hanya meraung frustasi atas semua omong kosong yang baru saja didengarnya. Bahkan tiap kata yang tadi sempat menyekat tenggorokannya bagai disayat pisau itu masih jelas terngiang dalam lempeng telingnya..

.

'kecelakaan tunggal di daerah goyang, Seoul. menewaskan pasangan suami istri Kim pemilik Kim Corporation'

.

Desakan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Jongin pada akhirnya luruh saat otaknya kemali memutar kata-kata yang tak lebih merupakan belati tajam dengan dua mata pisau mengkilat yang siap merobek seluruh hatinya.

.

'tidak ada saksi mata dalam kejadian naas tersebut dan kedua jenazah―'

.

AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

.

Dan lagi-lagi meraung frustasi adalah satu hal yang dapat dilakukannya. Penyesalan itu seperti hujan yang selalu dibenci seorang Kim Jongin. Selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan selalu membuat Jongin ketakutan. Bahkan rasa sakit yang kali ini melebihi batas toleransi sakit yang dapat diterima oleh hatinya. Ia hancur, Kim Jongin benar-benar hancur. Hancur karena takdir begitu senang menertawakan jalan yang di pilihnya, menyiksanya dalam omong kosong yang tak bisa diterimanya dan semua hal itu benar-benar membuanya tahu rasanya mati.

.

Air matanya bahkan telah kering, tenggorokannya pun telah sakit dan tak lagi bisa mengucapkan satupun suara, ia merintih dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan kata-kata penenang yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol hanya terdengar seperti suara deru mesin yang menggilas aspal hitam yang tak bergeming. Terdengar namun tak lantas membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Semua tak lagi bisa diterimanya. Tubuhnya luruh dan jatuh.

.

Jatuh kedasar rasa bersalah yang selalu dipupuknya selama tahun-tahun saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjadi anak durhaka. Rasa rindunya yang membeludak itu kini hahkan tak lebih seperti embun yang pasti akan menguap tanpa perlu susah payah. Menghilang dan tak akan berbekas sehingga tak seorang pun tahu. Jejak basah itu tertinggal.

.

Hanya tertinggal seperti rasa sakit serta penyesalan yang kini bercokol dalam didasar hatinya, tertinggal dan tak pernah bisa tersampaikan.

.

"eomma…. Appa…"

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah melihat beritanya?" mata tajam itu menyapu pemadangan bulan februari yang selalu membuatnya tenang, suara seseorang yang ada di sambungan telepon mengalun indah seperti angin musim semi yang membelai lembut hatinya. Dingin namun begitu hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senyum tipis itu tersemat di bibirnya ketika suara merdu itu mengalun dengan nada khas.

.

"begitukah? Hm.. hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu. Princess."

.

Hening sejenak, dan suara itu kembali mengalun datar.

.

'aku tahu.'

.

Dan satu kalimat itu lagi-lagi membungkam hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Aku tahu, selalu seperti itu. Selalu kalimat itu yang diberikannya dan dia tak pernah bisa meminta lebih, karena hal itu tidak pernah bisa dia lakukan. Ia tak bisa menuntut apapun kepada princessnya karena dia tidak berhak. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia merasa bodoh.

.

Bodoh, karena telah memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada orang yang bahkan enggan melihat hatinya.

.

Bodoh, karena dia tak pernah bisa menolak apa yang diinginkannya.

.

Bodoh, karena masa lalu yang membelenggunya tak pernah bisa membiarkannya bernafas lega.

.

Bodoh, karena perasaan konyol yang mengunci hatinya. Perasaan yang orang sebut cinta itu benar-benar mengunci hatinya pada satu orang. Sialnya.

Orang itu tak pernah bisa melihatnya lebih dari pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang menjadi akar dari cerita sedihnya. Orang yang membuatnya berada disini dan bertindak seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

.

"mianhae…Park Chanyeol,"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remember the way you made me feel..**

 **Such young love.**

 **But,**

 **Something in me knew that it was real.**

 **Frozen in my head.**

 **Pictures I'm living trough for now..**

 **Trying to remember all the good time..**

 **Our live was cutting through so loud,**

 **Memories are playing in my dull mind..**

 **I hate this paper hearts, and I'll hold a piece of yours..**

 **Don't think I would just forget about it..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 9 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu karena telat banget apdet ini fanfict, rencananya sih minggu kemaren udah mau saya kelarin ini chapter tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu hal dan dengan terpaksa saya musti mengorbankan ini fict untuk beresin sesuatu itu.**

 **.**

 **Okeh. Karena chap ini agak mulai mendrama lagi saya harap kalian gak pada bosen dengan alur yang saya bikin kayak sinetron ini. Fanfict ini pasti bakalan agak lama tamatnya karena masalah yang sebenarnya pun belum terungkap. Mulai dari chap ini juga bakalan bermunculan hidden cast yang kece-kece. Hahah**

 **.**

 **Dan tiba-tiba saya jadi merasa, kayaknya yang brengsek disini kok saya yah? :p yasudah abaikan curhatan saya,**

 **Yang ngeship Hunkai, mana suaranya? Chankai mana suaranya? Chansoo mana suaranya? KaiBaek mana suaranya? Haha, berasa konser.. setelah saya menelaah fanfict abal ini saya baru ngerasa, kenapa banyak kali pairing absurd disini yah? Kalian ngerasa nggak?**

 **Hm, yasudahlah.. intinya saya sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian di chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mau follow sama favorite ini fict. Saya terharu.. :)**

 **Dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 | rellicioud94 | KJInoona | seorinkim88 | May | popyanzz | chiekai | M2M | baby tan bear | jumee | Karen Ackerman |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s :**

 **yang mau berteman dengan saya di fb Tian Lian Lian**

 **silahkan add #promosi**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**


	10. Chapter 10

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)- OH SEHUN-**

 **And new cast**

 **ZHANG YIXING**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa hati, apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang manusia?

.

Tanpa hati, masih bisakah seorang manusia melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama?

.

Tanpa hati, mungkinkah cinta masih dapat merengkuhnya agar tak terlalu larut dalam nestapa?

.

Tanpa hati, Kim Jongin berdiri dengan angkuh dalam balutan setelan hitam serta kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya tampak begitu kokoh layaknya batu karang. Bergeming dalam lantunan doa yang tiap orang panjatkan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Dia berdiri disini dengan serpihan hatinya yang masih tersisa bersama Baekhyun yang dengan enggan harus dia ikutkan, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi namun ia tahu, kedua orang tuanya telah selesai dimakamkan dengan adanya suara-suara mengganggu yang dulu.. dulu sekali selalu menghantui setiap gerak-geriknya.

.

"dia? Owh jadi pemuda itu anak tuan dan nyonya kim yang katanya memutuskan pertunangan untuk kabur bersama orang lain?"

.

"sshhh, untuk apa anak durhaka itu datang?"

.

"hey, tuan muda itu pastilah datang, dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris yang akan menerima seluruh kekayaan keluarga kim bukan?"

.

"jangan-jangan… ommo apakah perempuan itu penyebabnya?, ck.. tidak bisa dipercaya, wajahnya saja yang cantik, hatinya begitu busuk."

.

Dengung suara itu selalu terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Jongin, namun.. itu dulu. Karena kini dengung suara-suara itu hanya akan berlalu seperti angin. Semua tak lagi mengusiknya. Tidak, saat orang-orang yang akan selalu mengingatkannya betapa terhormat serta diagungkan dirinya tak lagi dapat dia lihat serta di peluknya, untuk selamanya.

.

"Jongin.." lembut suara Baekhyun menyusup dalam lempeng telinganya. Tetap bergeming dan berdiri angkuh hingga suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan derap kaki para pelayat yang menjauh.

.

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin dari samping, mengusap punggungnya yang terlihat kokoh tanpa mengucap apapun.

.

Keduanya diam, dalam hening yang begitu menyesakkan.

.

"tuan Kim Jongin." Suara seorang pemuda memecah hening yang sengaja mereka cipta, Jongin menoleh namun tak lantas berkata apapun. Dia masih diam mendengar pemuda yang tadi memanggil namaya itu menjelaskan bagaimana semua hal buruk ini bisa menimpa keduanya.

.

"Tak ada satu pun hal ganjil dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa tuan dan nyonya"

.

Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya, hanya sepenggal kalimat itu. Namun ia merasa begitu geram, entah kenapa Jongin berharap kecelakaan sialan itu adalah sabotase seseorang. Yah, seseorang.. jadi, dengan senang hati dia akan membalas orang yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan.

.

"Lay hyung…"

.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu berhenti berbicara. Menuggu apa yang akan diucapkan Jongin, sama seperti halnya Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya.

.

"aku akan mengambil permintaanku, sekarang…

.

.

.

…buat mataku bisa melihat kembali."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-Begining-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin muda adalah sosok pemuda yang begitu angkuh, pemuda angkuh yang mempunyai sejuta pesona hingga orang lain tak lantas mengangapnya sombong. Mereka memakluminya karena memang begitulah adanya. Kim Jongin sang tuan muda. Namun, tak sedikit juga orang-orang picik yang tetap saja menggunjingkannya walaupun Kim Jongin tak pernah sekalipun mengusik mereka. Selalu begitu.

.

Masa remaja seorang Kim Jongin tak pernah jauh dari ocehan orang –orang yang merasa iri padanya. Orang-orang yang tak lebih dari sampah. Yang hanya bisa menilai kekurangan seseorang tanpa tahu diri mereka bahkan begitu berbau busuk.

.

Masa remaja yang tak bisa dibilang indah, karena Kim Jongin bahkan tak pernah bisa mengecap rasa dari masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana dia didekte dengan segala macam aturan untuk menjadi seorang pewaris yang layak dalam keluarga Kim yang terhormat.

.

Dan pada dasarnya…

.

"BRENGSSEEEKKK!"

.

BUGH BUGH BUGHK!

.

Kim Jongin hanyalah seorang berandal kecil yang tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus dia tuju. Dia muak pada aturan yang mengekangnya namun tak pernah bisa lepas dari sangkar emas yang mengurungnya. Karena dalam sangkar emas itu dia juga merasakan kehangatan yang begitu takut tak lagi dia dapat jika dia pergi menyambut dunia luar yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

.

"CUIH! RASAKAN ITU TUAN MUDA KIM JONGIN… AHAHAHAH!"

.

Tiga anak memakai seragam High School secara serentak menghentikan pukulan mereka pada pemuda tampan dengan setelan hitam yang dengan serta merengkuh pemuda berkulit tan yang dengan pongah menatap satu per satu manusia-manusia sampah yang baru saja mengeroyokya untuk kali kesekian.

.

Ketiganya pergi dengan cemooh dan tawa mengejek mereka untuk sang pemuda yang terlihat seperti berlindung dalam rengkuhan sang pemuda berstelan hitam. Dan si pemuda berkulit tan―jongin- dia masih diam dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang telah babak belur dengan mata menyorotkan sebuah kemarahan.

.

Dengan kasar Jongin menyentak lilitan lengan yang masih merengkuhnya hangat, dan murka..

.

"APA KAU BODOH, LAY!"

.

Lay, pemuda yang dipanggil bodoh oleh Jongin itu malah menatap Jongin hangat dengan matanya yang membiru akibat tonjokan tiga anak kecil berandal tadi, ia tersenyum lega. Lega karena Jongin tidak mendapat satupun luka ataupun memar di tubuh ataupun wajahnya. Ia bodoh, mungkin memang begitu adanya. Tapi biarlah karena toh yang terpenting sang tuan mudanya tidak apa-apa, dan seperti biasanya. Berteriak dengan amarah yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum lega.

.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENCAMPURI URUSANKU, BRENGSEK!"

.

Tanpa membalas makian dari Jongin, Lay berdiri, mengusap kepala Jongin lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jongin dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah tepisan. Selalu seperti itu. Jongin sang tuan muda arogan yang begitu angkuh. Itulah yang terlihat. Namun, bukan itu yang terlihat dari matanya. Jongin dan segala keangkuhan yang dia miliki dimatanya tak lebih hanyalah topeng dari segala kerapuhan yang tak pernah terlihat.

.

.

.

Lay, atau Zhang Yixing. Dia hanya anak dari seorang kepala pelayan di mansion Kim. Dia besar dan hidup dalam lingkungan itu bersama sang tuan muda angkuh Kim. Bagaimanapun keluarganya telah mengabdi pada keluarga Kim sejak dahulu dan dia di didik juga untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

.

Pada umurnya yang ke delapan seorang putra yang sangat ditunggu lahir, bayi mungil yang begitu mempesona dengan kulit tan bersih dan binar mata yang begitu memukau. Dia terpesona. Namun dia tak pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Hanya melihat, Lay hanya bisa melihatnya.. melihat bagaimana hari demi hari bayi kecil itu tumbuh menjadi bocah yang begitu baik pada semua orang.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan Jongin kecil tumbuh semakin mempesona. Namun, segala pesona itu tidaklah sempurna. Kim Jongin remaja adalah sosok yang tak pernah menyukai aturan dan terpaksa hidup dalam rantai aturan yang begitu mengekang dalam mansion besar Kim.

.

Lantas, apa yang terjadi?

.

Pemberontakan. Kim Jongin muda pada akhirnya mulai memberontak pada setiap aturan yang mengekangnya. Ia menutut kebebasan dalam caranya sendiri dan menuruti segala ego yang memenuhi otaknya. Dan dari segala aturan yang pernah dia dengar, hanya satu aturan yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Ayahnya sang tuan besar Kim mengutus seorang pemuda, untuk selalu mengawasi dan melindunginya. Detik itu juga, saat seorang pemuda datang meperkenalkan diri sebagai penjaganya dengan senyum paling memuakkan. Kim Jongin muda bersumpah untuk membuat sang pemuda mengaku kalah. Agar ia tak lagi dikekang oleh ayahnya.

.

.

Dan Lay, dia masih hanya dapat melihatya.. melihatnya dalam batas garis yang tak kasat mata dan akan selalu melindungi Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi. Hingga nafas terakhirnya berhenti berhembus.

.

.

.

Lay bisa melihat sosok tuan mudanya itu lagi-lagi duduk dipinggir jendela lebar yang terbuka, duduk diambangnya dan dengan tenang memejamkan kedua pelupuk mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata yang begitu indah.

.

Mendekat secara perlahan, dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti Lay kini telah berada tepat dibelakang Jongin. Diam -diam Lay merasa khawatir jikalau Tuan mudanya itu tergelincir dari pijakannya dan terjatuh bebas dari lantai tiga dengan konyol. Namun pikiran itu tak antas berlanjut terlalu lama sebab suara jernih itu berhasil membuatnya menatap punggung Jongin. Bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun yang selalu membuatnya mengela nafas.

.

"kau akan selalu melindungiku bukan?"

.

Suara itu membuat Lay mengernyit. Apa lagi ini? Pikirnya curiga. Pasalnya bocah tujuh belas tahun ini benar-benar tak bisa dia tebak. Sesekali dia bisa melihat bocah ini marah pada segala hal, satu detik kemudian bocah itu akan beradu hantam dengan semua orang tanpa sebab yang jelas, dan jika dia beruntung dia bisa melihat senyum tulus itu berkembang dengan begitu memukau ketika bocah itu membantu seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya. Namun tak jarang dua hal pertama lah yang selalu meramaikan hidup seorang Zhang yixing.

.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya Jongin berbalik, masih dengan posisi paling membahayakan dengan duduk di ambang jendela lebar dengan begitu tenangnya lalu menatap Lay dengan wajah datar yang berhiaskan seringai paling di bencinya.

.

"karena Lay si tuan keras kepala selalu melindungi Kim Jongin" jeda sejenak. Dan dari jarak satu meter yang membentang diantara keduanya Lay bisa melihat Jongin menatap tajam padanya dengan penuh amarah.

.

"bagaimana kalau Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk terjun dari atas sini?" binar mata milik Jongin itu berkilat antusis.

.

"apa yang bisa dilakukan Lay si tuan keras kepala?" lanjutnya masih menatap tepat pada sepasang mata Lay yang membola menatap Jongin yang dengan satu gerakan cepat telah berdiri angkuh dan menghempaskan tubuhnya menjauh dari ambang jendela.

.

"kau kalah.. Lay.. kau tidak bisa selamanya melindungiku.." kalimat itu terucap indah dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Lay terpukau. Namun, dengan cepat Lay ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menangkap tubuh Jongin yang luruh tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

.

Dan segalanya berputar dengan cepat.

.

Bagaimana wajah Jongin berubah pias saat Lay ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Bagaimana Lay merengkuhnya dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng saat kedua tubuh itu jatuh menghantam semak dengan keras.

Bagaimana seluruh suara berdenging aneh dalam pusat telinga Lay,

Bagaimana matanya hanya dapat melihat bocah bernama Kim Jongin yang angkuh itu menatapnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan diiringi dengan lelehan air mata yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Bagaimanapun, apapun, Lay akan selalu melindungi Kim Jongin.

Selamanya..

.

.

.

"aku minta maaf."

.

Dalam ruangan putih berukuran enam kali enam meter itu Jongin berdiri dengan wajah menunduk menatap seseorang yang telah menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk segala tindakan bodohnya―Lay- yang juga menatapnya heran karena satu kalimat singkat yang barusan diucapkannya.

Dengan canggung Jongin menelan ludahnya yang sempat tercekat di tenggorokan ketika dia melihat betapa parah luka yang harus diterima Lay untuk melindunginnya. Sedangkan dia, bahkan tergores saja tidak.

.

"Kim Jongin," suara Lay yang sedikit serak membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus menatap wajah yang lagi-lagi harus berhiaskan luka karena ulahnya. Bahkan kali ini adalah yang terparah.

.

"bisakah aku memintamu untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi?"

.

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah muram yang menandakan betapa menyesalnya dia.

.

"apa dengan begitu aku dimaafkan?" Lay hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat dia melihat betapa sosok angkuh itu terlihat begitu polos serta menggemaskan dalam manik matanya. Lalu berujar pelan.

.

"akan ku pikirkan itu jika kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang kuminta."

.

Seakan menimbang sesuatu yag begitu pelik Jongin tanpa sadar ikut mengulum bibirnya dan membalas. "baiklah..tapi, aku juga akan meminta satu hal."

.

"heum, apa?"

.

"suatu saat, sampai tiba waktunya aku menginginkan satu hal padamu.. tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku.."

.

Lay tersenyum mendengar itu, sebuah permintaan. Bahkan nyawa pun dia berikan untuk bocah itu. Hhh, benar-benar.. dia memang berurusan dengan bocah yang benar-benar kacau yang juga membuat hatinya kacau dengan sedemikan rupa. Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Jongin dan Lay dengan penuh tanda tanya saat Jongin meminta Lay untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya. Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Jongin tidak meminta hal itu padanya saja yang sudah jelas-jelas berprofesi sebagai dokter? Kenapa harus pada Lay?

.

Hhh. Entahlah.. dia tak perlu memikirkan hal aneh itu dengan serius karena toh yang terpenting Jongin tak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Dan sisi positif yang bisa dia ambil adalah jika Jongin benar-benar meminta hal itu, maka ia juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jongin dengan berlebihan. Jongin adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak melupakan hal itu.

.

Jonginnya akan selalu menjadi seorang Kim Jongin.

Maka dari itu dia hanya perlu menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang akan selalu ada dibalik punggung Kim Jongin.

Melihat semua pilihan Jongin dalam diam dan akan selalu menopangnya saat tubuh itu tak lagi bisa berdiri dengan benar.

.

"apa kau tidak lelah, bocah." Baekhyun berucap dengan nadanya yang khas. "sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini huh? Kau tahu aku dan Lay sudah kesemutan menunggumu beranjak dari sini sejak empat jam yang lalu?!" Baekhyun kesal, yah katakan saja dia tidak berperasaan dengan mengatakan hal itu saat Jongin masih berkabung tapi toh dengan melakukan hal konyol itu tak lantas membuat kedua orang tuanya kembali hidup. Maka dari itu dia harus menyadarkan si bodoh Jongin agar tidak lagi larut dalam sedih lalu memberontak seperti kemaren.

.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kemaren, ia mau tak mau mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dengan begitu erat, begitu erat sampai Jongin diam dan berucap lirih bahwa dia mau mengghadiri pemakaman kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah begitu datar.

.

Chanyeol, hhh… satu orang bodoh lain yang juga membuat kepala Baekhyun hampir pecah karena ulahnya.

Satu orang bodoh yang lainnya yang benar-benar membuat ia menghela nafas kasar, orang bodoh yang begitu mencintai orang bodoh lainnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya tetap berdiri kaku dibawah pohon maple berjarak sepuluh meter dari pemakaman.

.

Si brengsek Park itu… benar-benar…

.

Bodoh, Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar lelah dan Jongin masih keras kepala dan enggan beranjak satu centipun dari pemakaman. Begitu pula dengan si bodoh Park itu. Sebenarnya kedua otak manusia itu masih ada atau sudah menguap bersama kebodohan mereka. Keduanya saling bergantung tetapi saling menyakiti. Hhh.. lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus puas dengan mendesah panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Kyungsoo, perempuan itu juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti halnya dua orang bodoh ini. Terlebih sekarang dia baru saja melahirkan dan kondisinya masih belum stabil. Dengan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu berada disekeliling Jongin ia bisa menebak Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol sekarang. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Baekhyun kesal tanpa sebab.

.

"Chanyeol disini sepanjang prosesi pemakaman, Kau tahu?" Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya saat ia mulai bosan menunggu Jongin mengambil keputusan. Berharap, ia hanya berharap Jongin memutuskan segera pergi setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, namun…

Semua diluar prediksinya.

.

"aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya.." Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, melihat bagaimana senyum pedih itu tersemat. Dan ia hanya bungkam menahan perasaannya yang ikut pedih bersamaan dengan tercetaknya senyum itu.

.

"jantung ini, hati ini.. mereka selalu menghianatiku, Baek. Mereka selalu memihak orang brengsek itu dan membuatku.." jongin berhenti sejenak meremat kemeja dibagian dadanya. Dan kembali berujar dengan senyuman paling menyedihkan yang pernah baekhyun lihat seumur dia hidup.

.

"membuatku memutuskan untuk bersikap egois, aku masih menginginkannya.. aku masih mencintai si brengsek itu, dengan begitu dalam.."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih mengawasi Jongin saat dering telpon memekikkan telinga itu berdering tanpa tahu malu. Ia berdecak sebal saat nama seseorang yang menyebalkan tertera disana dan dengan enggan ia pun mengangkat telpon itu dengan setengah hati.

.

"Halo.."

'yaaaak, brengsek! Kemana saja kau?!' Mata Chanyeol menyipit aneh, orang ini sudah tidak waras. Pikirnya.

"Chen? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chen, orang yang menelpon Chanyeol itu berdecak tidak sabar dalam line telepon lantas kembali berteriak. 'YANG TIDAK WARAS ITU KAU!'

Chanyeol diam.

'TUAN DO BERENCANA MENCABUT SELURUH SAHAMNYA, KAU TAHU KENAPA?! ITU KARENA DIA TAHU BAHWA KAU MENGHAMILI KYUNGSOO!..

Semua berakhir Chanyeol.. benar-benar berakhir,'

.

.

Berakhir? Semudah itukah? Tidak Park Chanyeol tidak akan memngizinkan seluruh kerajaan bisnisnya hancur dengan konyol. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Dengan gerakan lambat manik mata Chanyeol mengawasi Jongin yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya ditemani dua orang, Baekhyun dan laki-laki yang dulu dia kenal sebagai orang yang selalu menjaga Jongin―Lay.

Ia mencintai Jongin bagaimanapun hatinya mencoba untuk mengingkarinya. Namun kerajaan bisnis yang dia bangun dengan mengorbankan seluruh darah serta hati banyak orang itu tidak akan pernah dia biarkan hancur berantakan dalam satu kedipan mata.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jongin menjadi pilihan keduanya..

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah menjauhi pemakaman dengan mantap,

Chanyeol meninggalkan jongin, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini tengah merasakan sosok yang dicintainya menjauh, menjauh dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol telah memilih hal yang penting dalam hidupnya, dan detik itu pula Jongin pun telah memilih…

.

"dia telah pergi.." Baekhyun lagi-lagi berujar,

.

"aku tahu.."

.

Memilih melupakan bertapa ia mencintai Park Chanyeol, melupakan betapa ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya, melupakan seluruh kenangan dalam hidupnya, melupakan janji mereka berdua..

Untuk detik ini, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak pernah membayangkan semua akan berubah menjadi bencana. Ia hanya memilih mempertahankan cintanya dan bencana yang harus dia hadapai. Bencana yang begitu membuat ciut hatinya. Menghadapi kemurkaan sang ayah.

.

Wajah dipenuhi kerut samar itu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan mata sendu yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat. Namun kali ini mata sendu itu tidak menatapnya sayang, mata sendu itu menatapnya kecewa. Ayahnya kecewa.. kecewa dengan begitu dalam padanya..

.

"abeo―

"apa kau mencintai pemuda Park itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata ayahnya dengan seluruh tekat yang dia punya, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu tanpa banyak kata sang ayah―tuan Do- berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo, tangan besar dan hangat itu ia menangkup pipi putri yang begitu dia sayangi lalu mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan sayang.

.

"masalah ini akan abeoji anggap selesai jika pemuda itu menemui abeoji dan memintamu secara langsung."

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat tak percaya, ia tahu ayahnya adalah seorang yang penyayang, ia tahu ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun menentang kemauannya, ia tahu ayahnya begitu menyayanginya.. namun, ia juga tahu ayahnya tahu betul siapa Park Chanyeol. Ayahnya tahu siapa dia, ayahnya tahu segala hal..

bahkan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

Dan ucapan sang ayah barusan benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ayahnya begitu menyayanginya.. begitu mencintainya.. dengan begitu besar.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah cantik Kyungsoo, matanya memanas dan dalam sekejab ia telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang ayah.

'Terima kasih… terima kasih untuk segalanya, abeoji. Terima kasih'

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih."

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Lay megantarnya menuju mobil, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit sesegera mungkin karena pasien-pasiennya tak mungkin bisa menunggunya untuk lebih lama lagi, setengah hari kepergiannya sudah pasti menimbulkan orang-orang dibagian anak kalang-kabut. Dan dia cukup sadar diri untuk kembali dan membuat kekacuan yang dia timbulkan sedikit berkurang dengan kehadirannya.

.

Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebuah tangan menahannya. Lay menatapnya ingin tahu. Dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang ingin diketahuinya..

.

"aku tidak berhak memberitahumu, jika kau ingin tahu bertanyalah padanya." Dengan ketus Baekhyun menjawab dan segera merangsek masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menstarter mobilnya dan berlalu.

.

Lay menatap mobil itu menjauh dengan wajah tenang. Bertanya? Wanita Byun itu dungu atau bodoh. ia tidak akan mendapat apapun selain makian jika ia bertanya. Terkekeh pelan, Lay mulai berbalik. Ia menatap mansion besar yang kini telah dihuni oleh sang pangeran. Pangeran keras kepala dengan mulut tajam dan beracun. Kim Jongin.

Ia begitu merindukan bocah itu..

.

.

.

Ia kembali…

Ia benar-benar kembali kerumah besar ini, kembali dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Dengan terlatih tangan kanan Jongin meraih laci meja kecil yang berada disamping kanan ranjang. Menariknya perlahan dan mengambil sebuah bingkai kayu berwarna coklat tua yang sudah bertahun- tahun tidak pernah dia sentuh.

.

Jongin mengingatnya, mengingat secara jelas bagaimana ia pada akhirnya memilih meletakkan bingkai kecil yang berisi potret kedua orang tuanya bersama dirinya yang masih berusia tiga tahun tersenyum sangat bahagia disana. Ia mengingatnya, mengingat tahun-tahun mereka selalu tertawa bersama, mengingat semuanya.. mengingatnya, mengingat bagaimana tahun-tahun bahagia itu berubah secara tiba-tiba.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga menyesal bukanlah sebuah jawaban.

.

Meskipun keadaan berubah, keputusannya tidak akan pernah bisa dia rubah..

Ia akan melupakan semuanya..

Melupakan semua perasaannya..

Tapi… dia tidak akan pernah menganggap kematian kedua orangtuanya hanya sebuah kecelakaan, tidak bisa.. dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya.. semua terlalu janggal untuknya. Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang ceroboh. Ayahnya bukan orang bodoh yang bisa menabrak pembatas jalan secara sukarela. Itu bukan ayahnya.. bukan,

Lalu, hanya inilah yang tersisa…

Semua telah direncanakan seseorang dengan secara matang. Seseorang yang pasti akan mendapat keuntungan dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Seseorang yang sangat cerdik dan pintar sampai-sampai bisa mengelabui semua orang, seseorang yang mulai detik ini akan menjadi obsesi baru seorang Kim Jongin.

.

"Eomma.." Jongin mengusap bingkai itu. "aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah akan mengungkap yang sebenarnya terjadi.. aku bersumpah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kau dimana, Princess?**

.

Pesan singkat itu membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas, tanpa peduli orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat itu mencemaskannya ia lebih memilih mengantogi ponselnya kedalam coat coklat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

.

Ia menyapukan pandangan pada gedung pencakar langit yang kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

.

"Park Construction.." sebuah senyum tersemat indah dibibir mungilnya. "aku merindukanmu, saudaraku.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggusrak rambutnya kesal, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa sekacau ini?

Matanya menyorot tajam Chen yang kini tengah sibuk menghandle telpon dari beberapa pemegang saham minoritas yang secara berbondong –bondong ingin mencabut sejumlah saham mereka. Gila, benar-benar gila!

.

"maaf, kami akan segera menghubungi anda jika keadaan sudah stabil. Kami mohon jangan cabut saham anda. Presdir kami akan segera mengatasi semua. Kami mohon."

.

Pick[]

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chen menutup telpon dari para pemegang saham dengan wajah gusar. Kali ini mereka benar-benar telah berdiri diambang dan tinggal menunggu angin menghempaskan mereka untuk terjun bebas kedalam jurang . semua hal ini benar-benar tak terduga. Bagaimana presdir Do mengancam untuk mencabut seluruh sahamnya yang mencapai lima puluh persen tersebut. Jika benar hal itu terlaksana maka dia dan Park Chanyeol benar-benar akan menggembel dijalanan.

Haish, ini karena affair yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia ikut andil dalam affair itu. Dia kan yang memberi ide gila itu pada Chanyeol. Aarrgghhh… benar-benar gila!

.

"aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Chen menggerutu sembari melonggarkan simpul dasi yang seakan mencekik lehernya erat.

.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapan Chen yang malah menatapnya pasrah.

.

"hhh, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja perwakilan dari D.O Corporation menghubungi ku dan mengabarkan hal tersebut, lantas secara berbondong-bondong pula para investor picik yang takut hartanya berkurang itu menghubungiku. Mereka mengancam jika benar tuan Do mencabut sahamnya maka secara otomatis pula mereka juga akan mencabut investasi mereka. Aaarrggghh, dasar mereka itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pecah!"

.

Dengan wajah tenang Chanyeol mendengarkan seluruh penuturan Chen yang terselip beberapa kata mutiara yang memang sudah sepantasnya dan bertanya. "apa kau sudah menghubungi tuan Do?"

.

Seakan pertanyaan Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah si angkuh Park itu ucapkan Chen terkekeh dan menatap Chanyeol gerah. "kau bodoh? kau tau apa yang telah kau perbuat pada anaknya?"

.

"itu urusanku."

.

"YYAAAKK, URUSANMU ITULAH YANG MEMBUAT SEGALANYA KACAU PAARRRKKK! KENAPA KAU MENGHAMILINYA!"

.

Tetap dengan wajah tenangnya Chanyeol menatap Chen yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit. Serius, hal itu memang urusannya dan bukan urusan para pemegang saham picik itu lantas kenapa mereka semua memperumit hal yang tak semestinya. Benar-benar manusia rendahan.

.

"kau urus pemegang saham yang lain, aku akan menemui Tuan Do untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

.

Belum sempat Chen mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dengan terlalu tenang itu dia telah mendapati punggung Chanyeol menjauh dengan cepat. Dengan wajah heran Chen menatap kepergian Chanyeol, si angkuh Park itu benar-benar sudah gila.. dia benar-benar gila..

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya melebar secara otomatis, ia berjalan dengan tergesa atau malah bisa disebut berlari. Park Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa menuju mobilnya. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Namun, selangkah sebelum tangannya meraih pintu mobil lagi-lagi dering telpon menginterupsinya.

.

"halo.." kata singkat yang khas itu melatun secara konstan dalam line telpon.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban di detik kelima. Ia bahkan hendak menutup telponnya yang masih menampilkan tulisan 'private number' itu namun lagi-lagi…

Sesuatu menginterupsi gerakannya..

Suara khas yang selalu menemani masa kecilnya itu mengalun lembut dengan begitu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tersentak. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

.

"kau tidak merindukanku, Chanyeol?"

.

"…"

.

"aku datang ke Korea secepat yang kubisa setelah mendengar istrimu melahirkan. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa mungkin pemuda sialan itu bisa melahirkan? Namun. Aku lega saat mengetahui kau menghamili orang lain, dan itu seorang wanita.."

.

Chanyeol bungkam, semua terlalu mendadak. Terlalu tiba-tiba..

.

"hey, kau masih mendengarku? Ahh, anak mu sangat Cantik, begitu juga istrimu.. dia baik sekali, kau pasti sangat mencintainya hingga tega mendepak posisi pemuda sialan itu bukan.."

.

Suara itu menggantung, berenti beberapa detik dan kembali bersuara.

.

"Park Chanyeol? Istrimu yang begitu baik itu… dia baik sekali sampai-sampai aku muak melihatnya. Aku, ingin sekali bermain-main dengannya…pasti sangat menyenangkan."

.

"Luhan…"

.

"ya, saudaraku… aku disini, aku ada disini sekarang."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 10 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **well, Chapter kemaren mungkin terlihat kacau dan memang saya agak kehilangan mood saat menyelesaikan chap itu. Maaf jika kalian merasa chapter kemaren sangat tidak memuaskan.**

 **Banyak yang bingung dan saya juga sebenarnya bingung. :p**

 **Tapi, tapi, tapi…**

 **Sesuai dengan judul capter ini 'awal' dichap ini jongin mulai menetapkan hatinya, begitu pula chanyeol. Semua telah memulai genderang perang masing-masing… dan untuk Sehun, dia kagak ada dichapter ini karena ada sesuatu yang mendesak, haha.. tapi sebagai gantinya ada Kyungsoo loh, kyungsoo jadi semacam kayak nafas bagi ff ini. Kalo gada tuh orang ini fanfict kayak kehilangan arah tujuan.. yah meskipun nyebelin tapi tuh orang berperan penting dalam kelangsungan fanfict ini..**

 **.**

 **Dan yang diawal tadi kilas balik kehidupan lay dan jongin sebelum kenal ama si chanyeol. Lay sang pelindung Kim Jongin.. eaaaaaa #plak abaikan saya jadi ngeship LAYKAI :3 kyyyaaaa!**

 **.**

 **Dan saya akan memperkenalkan cast baru kita. LUHAN!**

 **.**

 **Kalian bisa menebak sendiri siapa Luhan, silahkan berspekulasi sesuka kalian.. saya akan menampung dan membacanya secara sungguh-sungguh di kotak review.**

 **Terima kasih telah mendukung fanfict ini.**

 **Semoga chapter ini kalian nggak bingung.**

 **Dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 | rellicioud94 | KJInoona | seorinkim88 | May | popyanzz | chiekai | M2M | baby tan bear | jumee | Karen Ackerman |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**


	11. Chapter 11

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Note: fanfic PRETEND ini mungkin akan lama sekali saya lanjutkan, mood buat nulis ff ini entah kenapa lari-larian gajelas dan saya gak ada feel buat ini ff. Semua yang saya tulis kacau dan aneh-mungkin saya kena WB- tapi yah sudahlah saya harap kalian sabar menunggu. Terima kasih]**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)- OH SEHUN-**

 **And new cast**

 **ZHANG YIXING and XI LUHAN (GS)**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun.." pemilik nama itu berbalik, menatap sosok tegap yang begitu dikenalinya lantas menatapnya heran.

.

"hyung?" ucapnya tanpa arti.

.

Sosok tegap itu tersenyum begitu hangat hingga dua lesung terlihat di masing-masing pipinya.

.

"hm, kau makin terlihat pucat dengan jas putih itu."

.

"dan kau makin terlihat menyedihkan."

.

Keduanya terkekeh, saling menyelami masa-masa dimana mereka tertawa bersama selama beberapa detik dan kemudian salah satu diantaranya menatap satu yang lain dengan sorot mata tegas lalu berujar.

.

"bisa kau lakukan satu hal untukku?"

.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, Balik menatap sorot mata pemuda tegap yang dipanggilnya hyung itu dengan binar kebingungan yang begitu kentara. Namun, sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya hyung itu malah membuang wajahnya kearah lain, mempersembahkan wajah rupawannya pada langit senja yang telah berubah merah menyembunyikan matahari dengan begitu posesif lantas tersenyum tipis tanpa ada niatan menjelaskan apa yang dia minta pada Sehun.

.

Sehun sendiri masih menunggu dalam menit-menit yang berlalu tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka berdua yang berbicara. Hening menjadi lagu pengiring mereka, dan pada detik selanjutnya saat langit telah benar-benar gelap Sehun mau tak mau harus menayakan apa maksud kalimat aneh itu.

.

"apa maksudmu, Lay hyung?"

.

Pemuda bernama Lay itu kembali menatap Sehun tanpa arti dan tersenyum. "jangan bertanya apapun, hanya diam dan lakukan saja apa yang aku minta. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **-Letting Go-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa sepanjang lorong Seoul International hospital, pikiranya begitu kalut dan hal yang memenuhi otaknya bukan lagi perusahaannya yang masih diambang kehancuran. Bukan lagi.

.

Semua pikirannya kini teralihkan pada dua sosok cantik yang telah memberikannya setitik kehangatan dalam sebagian hatinya yang begitu gelap. Dua sosok yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kyungsoo dan anaknya.

.

Yang kini entah bagaimana tengah berada dalam satu ruangan bersama orang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hadir dalam sebagian kisahnya, tak pernah sekalipun.

.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah berpikir Luhan akan datang ke Seoul setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang membawa kehancuran untuknya serta seluruh keluarganya. Tidak pernah. Namun, nyatanya hal yang tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya itulah yang sekarang mau tak mau harus dia hadapi.

Luhan..

saudara kembarnya, orang yang berbagi segala hal dengannya.

Rahim..

Kehidupan..

Orang tua…

Dan semua hal yang pernah menjadi sumber bahagia mereka..

Luhan, yang entah bagaimana pula kini tengah menjelma sebagia mimpi terburuknya.

Park Luhan..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita jika dia mempunyai saudari kembar. Eonni?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sopan pada Luhan yang kini duduk disamping ranjangnya berbaring. Sosok Luhan terlihat begitu anggun. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum sinis lalu diam-diam melirik pintu keluar yang tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok yang sekarang tengah ditunggunya, Chanyeol.

.

"ahh, Chanyeol memang seperti itu.. dia tidak akan menceritakan hal pribadi pada orang yang belum dia percayai."

.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, dia masih menpertahankan senyuman cantiknya dan kembali berujar. "tapi, mungkin Chanyeol hanya belum sempat mengenalkan keluarganya padamu. Kau kan Istrinya.."

.

Sebuah senyum kaku tersemat dibibir kissable Kyungsoo. "hm, nde.. mungkin seperti itu."

.

BRRRAAAKKK

.

Hentakan pintu yang terlalu keras itu menyetak Luhan serta Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berdiri disana. Diambang pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan kondisi yang tak bisa mereka berdua jelaskan. Keringat menghiasi pelipisnya secara rapi, nafasnya terengah-engah dan sorot mata itu… Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang begitu marah namun berselimut ketakutan yang begitu kentara di dalamnya.

.

Namun, lain dengan Luhan… sorot mata itu bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Luhan. Sorot mata itulah yang selalu ia lihat setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sorot mata yang begitu menggelikan. Pikirnya.

.

"hai, saudaraku.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya seraya memamerkan seulas senyum mencemooh diwajah cantiknya. "kau terlihat begitu berantakan.. a-dik-ku…" Luhan sengaja menekankan kata adikku untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol dan benar saja.. seperti dugaannya….

.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya mendekati Luhan. Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Luhan kasar dan menariknya berdiri.

.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan eonni?" Kyungsoo berteriak.

.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran namun tak lantas menjelaskan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Menghiraukan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menarik Luhan pergi dari kamar rawat dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan hati berdenyut sakit.

Chanyeol menghiraukannya..

Chanyeol menghiraukannya.. lagi..

Dan secara tiba-tiba pipinya terasa hangat, hangat karena tetesan air bening yang berjatuhan secara urut dari pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo.. dia lelah, namun siapa yang perduli. Tidak ada seorangpun perduli. Hatinya juga sakit. Namun, nyatanya tak ada seorangpun bertanya akan hal itu..

Ia tersiksa, ia menyesal, namun ia tak bisa mundur…

Apapun resikonya.

Semua yang ada dalam genggamannya tak akan lagi pernah dia lepaskan. Tidak akan pernah. Sesakit apapun itu. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mengeratkan genggamannya. Selamanya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan geram, sedangkan Luhan. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat cantik untuk Chanyeol lalu tertawa pelan. "kau sungguh menggemaskan Chan.."

.

"apa maumu!"

.

Pemilik mata rusa itu pura-pura terkejut saat Chanyeol membentaknya. "aku?" Luhan menunjuk wajahnya dengan polos. "memangnya apa yang kau miliki, aku hanya menjenguk adik iparku. Apa aku salah?"

.

"berhentilah, ini bukan permainan Lu… berhentilah bermain-main!"

.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membentak, Luhan diam-diam menyeringai. Berhenti? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan permainan ini. Tidak ada seorangpun tanpa terkecuali. "um.. bagaimana ya, sayangnya aku tidak punya keinginan untuk berhenti." Luhan kembali tertawa. "apa kau mau menghentikan permainan ini?"

.

"apa maksud―"

.

"bersiaplah, jika kau ingin menghentikan permainan ini.. bersiaplah."

.

Cup

.

Sebuah kecupan singkat diterima Chanyeol. Luhan mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sama, sama seperti dulu.

.

"aku akan menunggu.. jadi, bersiaplah."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"ya, aku sudah siap."

.

Lay menatap Jongin yang kini tengah menatap kosong jendela lebar berbingkai kelambu putih menampilkan hamparan bunga lili indah yang sayang tak lagi bisa dilihat Jongin. "baiklah, apa kau tidak memberitahu nona Byun?"

.

Jongin hanya diam sejenak, menghela nafasnya pelan dan berbalik. "aku akan menghubunginya setelah kita sampai."

.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

.

Lay pergi, Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya pelan. Semua benar. Ya, semua yang dia lakukan benar. Semua ini benar. Keputusannya sudah benar. Tangannya yang memegang buku kecil berisi sebuah tiket penerbangan menuju jepang itu berkeringat. Yah, Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Kota kelahirannya, kota yang menyimpan seluruh kenangan bahagianya, Kota yang menyimpan seluruh kesakitan yang pernah dia terima. Kota yang sangat indah, yang menjadi tempat beristirahat kedua orang tuanya. Kota yang harus ditinggalkannya untuk membalas kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan juga… untuk membunuh perasaan konyol yang masih saja bersarang dalam rongga dadanya. Cintanya.

.

'aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin'

.

Bisikan samar itu kembali menggema dalam otaknya. Mata itu terpejam, mengeratkan genggamannya pada telpon yang telah tersambung pada voice mail dan berujar lirih. "aku mencintaimu.." jeda sejenak, Jongin menghela nafasnya yang entah bagaimana jadi begitu sesak saat kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya lalu menghela nafasnya dengan begitu dalam. "maaf, maaf karena aku terlalu pengecut. Maaf, maaf ..telah membuatmu berada dalam kebingungan. Maaf, maaf, untuk semua waktumu yang terbuang sia-sia saat bersamaku. Maaf.." kembali Jongin menjeda ucapannya dalam beberapa detik dan kembali melanjutkan.

.

"suatu saat, entah kapan itu… saat itu, saat aku sudah tak lagi merasakan apapun saat kau tersenyum padanya, aku, akan kembali, mengambil apa yang seharusnya kumiliki. Semoga kau bahagia, Park Chanyeol"

.

Pick, voice mail itu terputus dan jongin perlahan mengambil tongkat hitam yang sekarang mejadi penuntunnya. Ia buta dan dia belajar menerimanya, untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sekarang, dunia yang ada dihidupnya bukanlah dunia yang selalu dia impikan. Dunia ini tidaklah seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Tetapi.. bagaimanapun juga, dunia yang sekarang ada adalah dunia yang terlanjur dia ciptakan dari puing-puing tumpukan masa lalunya, masa lalunya yang tak pernah jauh dari kata penyesalan.

.

Netranya mengawasi sepasang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil hitam, di liriknya jam yang bertengger tenang di tangan kiri dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mengusap rambutnya perlahan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya sembari membawa tas ―yang entah berisi apa- menuju gate keberangkatan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

Drrrttt… dddrrrrrrrtttt[]

.

Getar handphone yang bersarang di saku coatnya menginterupsi, ia berhenti sejenak. Membuka flip ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum perih dan detik selanjutnya sebuah panggilan dari orang yang sama yang baru satu detik lalu mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat tertera disana.

.

"hm, ada apa princess?"

.

Senyum perih itu kembali mengembang, semua, segala tentangnya, hanya membuatnya merasa sakit.. namun nyatanya dia juga tak pernah bisa berhenti. Dia suka semua itu, semua kesakitan itu, dia menyukainya.

.

'Oh Sehun' suara itu memanggilnya, 'aku menunggumu.'

.

"Tentu saja,"

.

Tunggulah dan semuanya akan seperti yang kau inginkan. Tunggulah dan aku akan melakukan apapun seperti waktu itu. Tunggulah..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun memutar matanya kesal saat pria berjas abu-abu yang dia kenal sebagai sepupu Do Kyungsoo ini lagi-lagi berkunjung ke kantornya. Untuk berobatkah? Jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun adalah dokter spesialis anak, dia bukan dokter umum, dan juga psikiater yang biasa menangani orang dengan kelainan otak seperi pria dihadapannya ini.

.

Wu Yifan.

.

"jika kau merasa ada yang aneh pada perutmu aku sarankan kau berkunjung saja ke kantor dokter Kim, dia dokter spesialis toraks dan aku rasa dia tahu apa yang tengah kau keluhkan."

.

Yifan meringis sembari memegang perutnya. "ishh.. bukankah kau juga dokter, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengobatiku?"

.

"aku bukan dokter umum."

.

"tapi kau tetap dokter bukan?"

.

Kembali memutar matanya kesal, ini melelahkan dan Baekhyun rasa lima menit tidaklah cukup untuk mengusir pria dengan gangguan otak dihadapannya ini. "apa maumu, Yifan?"

.

Sebuah binar geli terpancar dalam manik mata Yifan. "apa kau tidak merasa lapar?"

.

"tidak." Dengan singkat dan terlalu cepat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan ahh lebih menjurus kesebuah ajakan sepertinya, dan mulai membenahi berkas berserakan dihadapannya tanpa tahu Yifan malah tersenyum geli karenanya.

.

"tapi sepertinya aku lapar." Suara itu beralun datar. Baekhyun sendiri mencoba tak perduli dan bersikap tak acuh, berharap Yifan segera menyerah dan pergi. Toh, ini sia-sia, sebenarnya apa tujuannya? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, Yifan telah berdiri menjulang dibelakang kursinya dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak sopan. "dokter Byun.." desah Yifan dengan lambat, dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

.

Mendesis geram, Baekhyun mencoba berdiri hendak memaki kelakuan kurang ajar Yifan ini namun semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanakan saat lengan-lengan panjang itu malah menrengkuhnya dan kembali berbisik di telinganya.

.

"berkencanlah denganku."

.

Sebuah kerut samar menghampiri dahi Baekhyun. Kencan?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dengan tenang Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah bagaimana kini terasa sesak, ia hanya pergi untuk semua rencana besarnya, ia hanya pergi selama jangka waktu yang entah seberapa lama, pergi mengubur semua kenangan lamanya yang tak seharusnya kembali dia kenang.

Pergi… melarikan diri dengan begitu egois. Yah.. dia, Kim Jongin memang sangatlah egois. Dan karena itu dia pergi membawa serpihan hatinya yang masih terpatri nama seseorang.

Katakan saja dia pengecut dan dia hanya akan tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia memang pengecut, seorang pengecut yang sangat menyedihkan.

Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, penglihatannya, hatinya, dan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.. tidakkah dia cukup untuk meyandang predikat menyedihkan itu.

.

Suara gesekan garmen disebelahnya menginterupsi Jogin. Dengan pelan bibir itu berucap. "Lay hyung?"

.

Namun tak ada jawaban dan hal itu membuat Jongin diam-diam merasa aneh, bukankah seharusnya Lay ikut bersamanya meninggalkan Seoul?

.

"Lay hyung, bicaralah." Lagi suara Jongin memecahkan hening, dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Merasa geram, Jongin mengdengus kesal dan meraba tempat duduk disebelahnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan… suara serak itu menginterupsinya, suara orang menyebalkan yang waktu itu. Yah.. orang itu, Jongin tidaklah salah. Karena suara orang itu begitu menyebalkan terdengar ditelinganya sampai-sampai tanpa sadar Jongin mengingatnya.

.

"hey, apa orang buta tidak punya sopan santun?" see, predikat orang menyebalkan yang diberikan Jongin bukanlah predikat abal-abal.

.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?"

.

"apa kau juga sekarang tuli?"

.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?!"

.

"memangnya aku harus duduk dimana lagi? Ini kursiku."

.

"jangan bercanda ini bukan kursimu!"

.

"tch.. memang susah berbicara dengan orang buta."

.

"hey!"

.

"ssst, diamlah orang lain merasa cukup terganggu dengan teriakanmu tuan,"

.

"apa kau gila, kursi yang kau duduki itu milik orang lain!"

.

Orang menyebalkan ―menurut jongin itu tak menyahuti- dan Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukan orang menyebalkan itu, setelah beberapa menit diam telinga Jongin menangkap bahwa orang menyebalkan yang duduk dikursi Lay hyungnya itu kini tengah menelpon seseorang.

.

"kau tidak mengatakannya? Tch. Yang benar saja. benar-benar tak berguna. Ini sia-sia hyung, aku tidak sanggup, aku angkat tangan…..kau bercanda! Orang buta ini benar-benar menyebalkan…. Dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini.."

.

Jongin diam, samar dia masih bisa mendengar suara pramugari yang menerangkan entah apa dan pikirannya masih terfokus pada 'dimana Lay hyung' dia ingat Lay hyung tadi mengantarnya masuk kedalam dek pesawat dan setelahnya pamit entah kemana, lalu setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia terusik karena seseorang yang dia kira sebagai Lay, tetapi malah bukan.

.

"haahhh…" Jongin mendengar orang menyebalkan itu mendesah dengan berlebihan. "kau saja yang berbicara, aku malas." Dan setelahnya Jongin merasakan benda licin tertempel disalah satu telinganya. Baru saja ia hendak protes suara seseorang membuatnya tertegun.

.

Ini suara Lay, Lay hyung yang seharusnya ada disini menemaninya.

.

"in… jongin, hey kau mendengarku."

.

Dengan kaku Jongin menjawab. "Lay hyung?"

.

Terdengar suara tawa lalu kemudian terdiam. "ya, ini aku. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Jongin…Orang disampingmu adalah orang yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadapmu selama di jepang. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal disini, jadi.. baik-baiklah dengannya. Dia adikku dan dia adalah dokter paling hebat. Kau pasti akan segera melihat jika di tangannya. Ah, jangan kuwatir, aku akan menyusul setelah semuanya selesai."[]

.

Sreeet,

Handphone yang tadinya tertempel itu kini telah berpindah alih. "ahh, ya dia cukup baik menerimanya, hm. Yasudah aku sudah dipelototi oleh pramugari seksi disini karena masih bertelpon ria padahal sudah waktunya take off, hm. Tenang saja."

.

Pick[]

.

Telpon dimatikan.

.

"nah, kau sudah mendengarnnya bukan."

.

Jongin masih diam namun tak lama karena beberapa detik setelahnya mata itu menoleh kesamping, dimana orang menyebalkan itu duduk dalam hampa dan berucap. "kau, siapa kau?"

.

Sebuah kekehan samar terurai beberapa detik lalu kembali hening.

.

"aku adik orang aneh yang kau panggil hyung itu..

.

―namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas matamu."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

'suatu saat, entah kapan itu… saat itu, saat aku sudah tak lagi merasakan apapun saat kau tersenyum padanya, aku, akan kembali, mengambil apa yang seharusnya kumiliki. Semoga kau bahagia, Park Chanyeol'

.

Kalimat itu kembali berdengung dalam kepalanya, Park Chanyeol―pemilik kepala itu memandang lurus kedepan, dan mendapati sebuah pemadangan manis yang dua tahun terakhir ini selalu meramaikan harinya. Kyungsoo, wanita cantik yang berhasil membuat hatinya berkhianat itu kini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Setelah kejadian beruntun yang tak pernah diperkirakan Chanyeol dan menghilangnya Jongin. Kini Chanyeol hidup bersama mereka, Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Hidup yang sangat indah juga bahagia. Perusahannyapun tak jadi pailit sebab tuan Do yang pemurah malah memberikan saham miliknya pada sang anak. Semua berjalan teramat sangat lancar, segalanya tampak begitu mudah. Namun Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak lagi bisa mendapatkan hatinnya. Hatinya yang bobrok itu ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Jongin. Dan sekarangpun masih sama. Hatinya.. hatinya itu kini bertambah kelam dengan segala yang telah dia genggam.

.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian dari anaknya saat Chanyeol berada dalam sudut pandangnya, ia menatap jam yang menghiasi dinding berwarna merah muda yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Chanyeol dan segalanya yang telah dia miliki, entah kenapa semua itu bagaikan sebuah dongeng yang akan menghilang saat sang pembawa kenyataan hadir membelah jalan indah dongengnya. Dan semua itu layaknya hujan yang tak pernah membawa kepastian. Bisa satu tahun, dua tahun atau satu detik kemudian. Semua akan berhenti berjalan sesuai yang dia ingini dan kembali pada porosnya atau malah berhamburan tak beraruran dan lebur.

.

Sosok Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu tersenyum, kearahnya, namun bukan untuknya.. senyum itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman tanpa makna yang menyembunyikan rasa sesal yang teramat sangat dalam untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah Kyungsoo inginkan hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Jongin yang hilang setelah kematian orang tuanya. Kim Jongin yang membawa hati suaminya dan menyisakan pahit untuknya. Kyungsoo, dia membencinya nya.. ia benci semua hal yang pada akhirnya tak akan pernah dia miliki dan akan selalu di genggam oleh Jongin.

.

Hati Chanyeol, ia benci hal itu.. namun, sebenci apapun dia pada Jongin, Kyungsoo tetaplah menyayanginya. Jongin Oppa. Jongin nya.. ia ingin membenci pemilik nama itu yang telah membuatnya tersiksa dalam kemenangan. Tapi, semua tidaklah semudah itu… dia tidak bisa, dan pada akhirnya saat tangan-tangan panjang Chanyeol mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah balas mengusap punggung lebar itu dalam diam dan bertanya.

.

"kenapa pulang lebih awal?"

.

Rengkuhan itu merenggang, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap lembut wajah cantik Kyungsoo lalu menjawab. "aku merindukan kalian."

.

Bohong, bukan itu.. bukan karena itu, dan kebohongan itu terus berlanjut semenjak dia menyandang status sebagai seorang suami dan ayah untuk Kyunsoo serta anaknya. Selama itu dia berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. sebaik yang semua orang lihat serta bayangkan. Baik namun rusak.

.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "kami juga merindukanmu." Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada balita berumur dua tahun yang tengah sibuk bermain dibawah mereka dan membawanya dalam gendongan. Suara celoteh lucu itu menari dalam udara, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya meminta sang balita dan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati memberikan Seoyeol pada appanya.

.

Keluraga kecil yang bahagia. Seorang ayah yang terlihat begitu mencitai putri serta istrinya. Hangat yang menguar dalam gelak tawa mereka bagaikan matahari hangat musim panah yang seakan tak pernah berganti. Semua terlihat begitu sempurna. Cinta seakan meluap diantaranya. Dan tak terlihat sedikitpun retak dalam potret itu. Semua terlihat indah. Sangat indah, namun semua tidaklah wajar.

.

Retakan kecil tak kasat mata ada didalam ikatan sempurna itu. Sakit, penyesalan dan airmata ada disana. Menunggu waktu untuk meluap dan menghancurkan dinding bernama bahagia yang semu itu untuk jatuh dalam jurang kesakitan lalu lenyap.

Seperti buih yang menghilang dalam gulungan ombak yang menyapu pasir pantai.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Nafasnya masih terengah, ia menumpukan tangannnya pada lutut dan membiarkan tetesan bening itu berjatuhan membasahi rumput berembun yang dia tapaki. Mendongak, lantas mengedarkan perhatiannya pada sekeiling, dan dengan keras mendengus saat matanya menangkap pemandangan memuakkan yang selalu saja sama. Seorang pemuda dengan wanita cantik yang bergelanyut manja disampingnya.

.

"tch, keparat itu benar-benar sialan." Ucapnya dengan agak keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada didekatnya menatap heran dan memilih menjauh.

.

Tubuh berbalut kaos hitam serta celana training yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya itu kemudian merogoh saku celana trainingnya, mengambil ponsel dengan cepat dan mendial nomor yang ada dalam daftar kedua kontak telponnya.

.

Tut..tuuuutt..tuuuttt―"ada apa?!" teriakan itu berdengung ditelinganya, ia menjauhkan ponselnya secara reflek dan kembali memandang ponselnya dengan sebal.

.

"apa operasinya hari ini ada diluar ruangan?" bertanya dengan nada datar, ia memandang sosok lain yang sedari tadi membuatnya sebal itu tengah menampilkan wajah bodoh yang sangat menjijikkan dan tersenyum konyol.

.

"heeiii, kau ada dimana? Apa kau ada di―" pemilik wajah bodoh itu melambaikan tangannya dengan kelewat senang. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, satu dengan mata malas dan satu lagi dengan binar cerah yang sangat indah. "apa kau sudah selesai? Seseorang mengatakan toko kecil yang ada disebrang jalan memiliki croisant yang cukup enak, apa kau mau meluangkan waktu berhargamu untukku, tuan Kim Jongin?"

.

Jongin, pemuda yang masih menatap sebal pada pemilik senyum konyol itu berujar. "tidak."

.

"uhh, kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Baiklah… kalau begitu izinkan aku mengantar seseorang itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Jangan menung―."

.

Pick, telepon dimatikan.

.

Dengan terlatih tangannya mengantongi ponsel lantas berbalik menghiraukan tatapan mata tajam yang mengawasi setiap geriknya dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel disamping telinganya.

.

Sosok Jongin kian menjauh, dan mata itu tetap menatap punggung itu dalam diam.

.

"Sehunie, apa kita tidak jadi pergi heum?" suara yang terdengar manja itu mengalun dan berhasil memecahkan pandangannya. Sehun berbalik, menatap lembut pemilik suara itu dan berkata. "maaf, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja."

.

"tap―"

.

Cup, sebuah kecupan singkat memotong bantahan dari bibir mungil mengkilap itu dan bungkam. "aku pergi." Sehun tersenyum, lantas berlari pergi meninggalkan sosok cantik yang masih mematung terbungkam sembari mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Langkah itu berubah pelan saat sosok yang sedari tadi dicari pada akhirnya tertemukan. Dengan langkah pelan Sehun membawa tubuhnya duduk dihamparan rumput hijau yang masih terlihat basah karena embun dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jongin.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bersuara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sehun.

.

"berbaring." Tukas Sehun.

.

"bukankah kau bilang beberapa jam."

.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Jongin yang memejamkan matanya lalu menyeringai. "kau cemburu?"

.

Sehun bisa mendengar nafas teratur Jongin berubah, ia terkekeh kemudian menutup telinganya dengan ujung telunjuk.

.

"MATI SAJA KAU! OH SEHUN!"  
.

Dan kebahagiaan itu memanglah nyata adanya. Sehun mulai membuka matanya setelah beberapa detik dan tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Jongin yang menatapnya kesal seperti biasa. Cinta? Bukan, bukan perasaan seperti itu yang ada diantara keduanya.. perasaan seperti itu tidaklah bisa membuat tuan keras kepala Kim mampu berteriak dengan lantang seperti apa yang satu detik lalu dia lakukan. Tidak bisa membuat hati itu kuat bahkan setelah hancur sekalipun. Tidak bisa... perasaan macam itu tidak bisa membuat mata itu kembali berbinar dengan sangat indah seakan tak pernah ada luka yang tersirat didalam sana. Tidak bisa.

.

"Kim…" Wajah itu berpaling dan menghadap wajah Jongin.

.

"jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh." larang jongin dengan wajah geram.

.

"matahari itu terlihat begitu indah bukan, namun kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya tanpa merasakan sakit saat ia bersinar terang."

.

Jongin menghela nafasnya malas. "hhhh, apa-apaan ini?"

.

"aku merindukannya, kau tahu bukan?"

.

"hm, lantas?"

.

"aku butuh pengalihan perhatian."

.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "dan kau hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan bermain wanita."

.

Senyum itu merekah. "gotcha! Kau benar."

.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan sakit saat melihat matahari?" Jongin mendengus dan bersamaan dengan itu keduanya bangkit, lantas duduk bersila dengan posisi sejajar. Sehun mengendikkan bahu acuh. "entahlah, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan."

.

"idiot."

.

"Kim Jongin." Sepasang mata itu saling bertaut dengan serius. "tidakkah kau ingin melihat orang yang telah membuangmu itu sekali lagi? Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya hancur seperti apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu? Tidakkah kau ingin semua yang kau rasakan itu terbayar dengan setimpal? Tidakkah?"

.

Wajah Jongin berubah kaku, jemari tangannya menggenggam dengan sempurna hingga menekan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. "tentu saja." balas Jongin dengan nada aditif yang begitu datar.

.

"aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membiarkannya bernafas dalam satu dunia dimana aku ada dan menghirup udara yang sama bersamanya. Tidak akan."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pulang, mungkin memang seperti itulah adanya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengakhiri semua ini. Mungkin dia memang harus kembali dan mengembalikan semua hal dalam orbit yang sudah seharusnya. Mungkin, atau.. ia harus membuatnya lebih menarik dan menikmati permainan yang akan segera dia mainkan?

.

Entahlah, memikirkan semua hal itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Jongin mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Bulan sempurna terpampang indah dalam selimut hitam pekat bertaburan bintang dan dalam diam ia menatap pemandangan itu sampai matanya berat.

.

Derit pintu yang terbuka tetap tak mengalihkan atensinya, suara langkah itu mendekat dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. "aku tidak menyangka kau akan sesenang ini sampai-sampai tidak tidur."

.

Hening. Tak berniat membalas apapun yang dikatakan Sehun, Jongin tetap fokus mengamati jutaan bintang yang bersinar disamping bulan yang telihat begitu angkuh dan berbalik saat suara Sehun kembali menguar. "istirahatlah, besok akan jadi hari yang cukup berat."

.

Dan setelahnya Sehun juga beranjak pergi dari kamar Jongin tanpa berucap apapun. Hari yang cukup berat eh? Sehun, orang idiot itu benar-benar berlebihan. Pikir Jongin sembari melihat jam digital diatas meja yang menampilkan angka 12.07 am.

.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak pasrah disampingnya lalu menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia lakukan ini tidak berlebihan. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan orang itu tentunya sudah tertidur, namun… sesuatu dalam hatinya terus mendorong nya hingga batas limit dan pada akhirnya jemari Jongin dengan sukses mendial nomor seseorang yang selalu dia rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

.

"J-Jongin?" suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya meski tak menyamarkan nada terkejut yang begitu kentara didalamnya.

.

"hm, ini aku." Senyum kecil itu berhias indah diwajah Jongin. Tak ada suara yang terdengar kemudian, hening merambat dalam detik-detik berikutnya hingga menyisakan riak kecil berupa khawatir saat tak terdengar apapun.

.

"Baek, Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin mencoba memanggil nama itu dan suara itu kembali mengalun seperti yang diharapkan oleh seorang Kim Jongin. "kau… kemana saja kau bocah!"

.

Jongin merindukannya, begitu merindukannya…

.

"Baek…" Jongin kembali bersuara. "tunggulah.. aku akan kembali" lanjutnya perlahan diiringi isakan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

.

―aku akan kembali."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 11 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **untuk hana yang selalu tanya kapan saya update, nih udah saya update… semoga nggak mengecewakan, seperti note saya yang ada diatas sana. Mood saya kacau, maaf jika kalian menunggu terlalu lama..**

 **dan di chapter ini alurnya cepet banget, saya tahu.. memang sengaja saya buat begitu biar cepet selesai.**

 **Ini fanfict kayak sinetron, emang.**

 **Trus kalau kalian masih bingung juga mending jangan dipaksakan baca karena saya takutnya kalian nanti malah sakit perut.**

 **Di part terakhir ada hunkai eh? Bromance banget… dan memang begitulah adanya.**

 **Ada part KaiBaek juga! Yang si Jonginnya kek pacar yang mau kembali dari wamil terus nelpon ceweknya.. aih, keknya saya terlalu banyak nonton DoTS, #korban_DoTS -_-**

 **Dan berhubung saya sedang baik hati,**

 **Silahkan mampir di fanfict saya 'HUG ME' [promosi terselubung] buat yang suka baca genre uke yang disakiti itu fanfict pas banget, apalagi ada banyak seme kece yang available.. aish ngomong apa saya. Abaikan.**

 **.**

 **Dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 | rellicioud94 | KJInoona | seorinkim88 | May | popyanzz | chiekai | M2M | baby tan bear | jumee | Karen Ackerman |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[p.s : fanfict ini akan slow apdet untuk jangka waktu yang tidak menentu]**

 **Bagi yang mau berteman dengan saya di facebook silahkan add fb saya**

 **[ Tian Lian Lian ]**


	12. Chapter 12

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)- OH SEHUN-**

 **And new cast**

 **ZHANG YIXING and XI LUHAN (GS)**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamanya..

Mungkin tidak ada kata selamanya untuk kisah kita, karena semua akan berakhir disini entah dengan cara bagaimana namun semua pasti tetap akan sama. Semua akan sama seperti tak pernah ada kata kita terselip dalam takdir hitam gelap yang bergelimang tangis serta dusta..

Semua, segalanya…

.

Manik itu saling menatap membawa masing-masing rasa yang terbungkam pilu, cinta itu ada namun tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merekah seperti halnya terbekukan. Ada namun terlalu beku untuk dikatakan hidup..

.

"aku menunggumu, Park." Nada suara itu melantun indah, menyentuh pusat kendali saraf otaknya yang telah lama beku dan meledak dalam keterkejutan yang entah bisa dikatakan sebagai apa. Bahagia kah?

.

Wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama, hidung yang sama, bahkan sinar matanya pun sama.. dia tetaplah sama. Sama seperti halnya apa yang selalu diingatnya selama tahun-tahun hati itu terperangkap dalam lautan penyesalan yang tidak selayaknya ada.

.

"kau… sama sekali tidak berubah." Lagi, suara itu melantun dengan begitu indah dalam telinganya.

.

Senyum itu merekah dan nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang begitu dia rindukan. Bagaimana senyum sederhana itu membuatnya merasa semua pusat dunianya berhenti bergerak dan hanya terpusat pada sang pemilik senyum. Ia tertawan dan mungkin kembali terperangkap, lagi.. padanya…

.

"Jongin…"

.

Pemilik nama itu menatapnya lekat, dengan mata indahnya yang menampilkan sebuah sinar yang telah lama tidak pernah bisa lagi ia bayangkan akan kembali ia lihat.

.

"Kim Jongin..?" lagi, suaranya kembali mengalun dalam hening yang mengisi ruang diantara keduanya dan sebuah tawa menguar setelahnya.

.

"tuan Park Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau melupakanku?" Jongin menampilkan wajah terluka dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan terpatri diwajahnya. "hh, aku sungguh kecewa.. padahal aku berpikir kau akan memberiku sesuatu yang menarik setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu."

.

"Jongin.."

.

"ya.. Park Chanyeol, ini aku.. orang bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu―

Kim Jongin."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **-For[ever]-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dan untuk segala hal yang harus dia lalui untuk kebahagian semu yang mejadi bunga tidurnya, meskipun harus jutaan kalipun ia harus merasakan sakit, dia tidaklah akan perduli..

Meskipun ia harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja dalam senyuman palsunya. Ia tidaklah perduli..

Karena, semua yang telah ia tuai sekarang adalah buah dari kepura-purannya.. semuanya, segala hal yang dia mulai hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang memakannya dan menjerumuskannya dengan terlalu dalam.

.

Ia sangat mencintainya…

.

Mencintainya hingga hampir gila.

.

"Chanyeol.."

.

Dengan lembuat Kyungsoo mengusap bahu telanjang Chanyeol dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Ia mengusap anak rambut Chanyeol yang selalu tak beraturan saat pagi hari dan mengamati bagaimana pemilik wajah rupawan itu bernafas dengan begitu teratur.

.

"hey, bangunlah.. kau harus bekerja, Chan." Lagi, Kyungsoo kini mengguncang bahu itu dan semuanya membuahkan hasil dengan didengarnya erangan dari pemilik marga Park itu.

.

Dengan wajah yang masih kusut namun tidaklah mengurangi kadar ketampanan dari sang pemilik wajah, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam dekapan dan menjatuhkannya tepat didada. "lima menit lagi.." suara serak itu terdengar dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah saat hangat dekapan Chanyeol juga membuatnya enggan bangkit.

.

"tapi ini sudah siang."

.

Dekapan itu mengendur. "hhh… baiklah." Chanyeol bangkit dan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih bergeming kehilangan dekapan hangat itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar menatap tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang berdiri shirtless dihadapannya dengan biasa dan kemudian menghilang dalam balik pintu kamar mandi. Kau berubah Chanyeol, kau berubah.. desahya dalam hati.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap potret dirinya yang berdiri dalam pelukan Chanyeol dalam balutan bau pengating berwarna gading yang dulu selalu dia impikan―Potret pernikahannya tiga tahun lalu- ia menatap potert itu dengan mata menerawang dan terdiam.

.

.

.

Bayangan buram itu lagi-lagi hadir disana, bayangan seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum begitu indah menanti sosok kecil lain yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah tampan yang dipenuhi peluh.

Gadis kecil itu berteriak memanggil sosok itu masih dengan senyuman paling indah yang seakan tidak akan pernah luntur dan menyambut uluran tangan sosok yang tadi berlarian menujunya. Keduanya berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi bunga indah menghindari kejaran sosok lain yang berumuran lebih tua dari keduanya, tertawa disela hembus nafas tak teratur yang mulai memendek karena lelah berlari.

.

"KYUNGSOO! JONGIN! BERHENTI KALIAN!" sosok yang mengejar Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang, membuat sebagian pegawai yang kebetulan ada disana menoleh sejenak dan lantas tersenyum melihat tingkah polah anak-anak itu.

.

"YIFAN HYUNG SAJA YANG BERHENTI! AKU MAU BERMAIN DENGAN CALON PENGANTINKU!"

.

"YYAAKKK! KIM HITAM JONG! KYUNGSOO TIDAK MAU DENGAN ORANG HITAM SEPERTIMU!"  
.

"EEHH?"

.

Secara tiba-tiba pemilik nama Jongin itu berhenti berlari, Kyungsoo pun secara otomatis juga berhenti diikuti Yifan yang malah sudah menekuk tubuhnya sembari menopang kedua tangannya pada lutut sembari menghembuskan nafasnya yang tak beraturan dengan serakah.

.

"Oppa, kenapa berhenti?" Kyungsoo kecil memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

.

"apa Kyung tidak mau menjadi pengantin Jongin karena kulit Jongin hitam?"

.

"eh, apa?"

.

"apa Kyung benar-benar tidak mau menjadi pengantin Jongin?"

.

PLETAAKK!

.

Jitakan kuat itu mendarat tepat diubun-ubun Jongin. Yifan sang pelaku menatap Jongin geram lantas berniat kembali menjitaknya sebelum sosok Kyungsoo menarik ujung bajunya. "Yifan Oppa, tidak boleh kasar dengan Jongin oppa, Jongin oppa itu calon pengantin Kyungsoo tau!"

.

Yifan menautkan alisnya, "apa?"

.

"Kyungsoo adalah calon pengantin Jongin oppa." Senyum itu merekah lagi. "ya kan oppa?" meminta dukungan yang sudah pasti disambut dengan atusias. Senyum itu menular dan dibalas tak kalah semagat. "tentu, Kyung adalah calon pengantin Jongin. Selamanya!"

.

"yeeeyyy!"

.

.

Dan selamanya tidaklah akan penuh diisi dengan derai tawa.

.

.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini." Suara tegas Jongin membuat lima pasang mata yang saling berhadapan itu tersentak. Tuan besar Kim melirik anak satu-satunya yang kini dengan lancang telah mengacaukan segalanya. Tatapan tajam itu membara namun semua itu tak lantas membuat goyah keputusan seorang Kim Jongin.

.

"oppa.. hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo sembari menatap orang tua Jongin serta orangtuanya.

.

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkan omong kosong ini. Aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf."

.

Dan semua mimpi itu perlahan menguap menjadi ribuan jarum yang menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Mimpi indahnya yang telah terajut selama bertahun-tahun itu tiba-tiba terbelah dan bercerai-berai tak menyisakan satupun benang yang dapat kembali dia rajut. Sang pangeran memilih orang lain dan meninggalkan calon pengantinnya tanpa mau menoleh. Dan gadis itu tidaklah meraung meminta sang pangeran kembali untuk dirinya. Gadis itu memilih diam, ia memilih ikut dalam permainan itu dan lantas kemudian ia terperangkap.

.

"namanya Park Chanyeol."

.

"apakah dia ―"

.

"ya, dia laki-laki. Dan aku mencintainya.. tch, aku bodoh bukan. Kyung?"

.

Masih terkejut dengan pernyataan orang yang selama bertahun-tahun dia cintai, Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "tidak, Jongin oppa tidak bodoh.. Jongin oppa adalah orang terpintar yang pernah Kyungsoo tahu karena Jongin oppa berani jujur pada perasaan oppa sendiri." Hibur Kyungsoo dengan senyum indah yang selalu sama saat ia ada dihadapan Jongin.

.

Tangan Jongin kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya singkat. "terima kasih."

.

Dan segala hal manis itu kemudian tersimpan. Terlupankan dan tertimbun oleh ribuan luka sayatan yang menanti mereka. Tertawa mengiringi takdir keduanya yang terikat bersama satu nama.

.

Park Chanyeol

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu agar luka ini tidak terlihat mengerikan, Oh Sehun-shi?" tampang pongah Jongin adalah hal membosankan dalam sepenggal kehidupan Sehun yang indah. Pemuda pucat itu melirik sekilah roomatenya yang kini tengah mengeluh betapa sakitnya dahinya sembari mengomel tak jelas namun tidaklah berbuat apa-apa pada luka dengan diameter tidak sampai satu setengah centimeter menganga didahinya yang tengah gencar mengeluarkan sari bernama darah dengan bau khas karat yang memuakkan.

.

"haish, diamlah beberapa meter lagi kau akan sampai dirumah sakit jadi bungkam mulutmu itu. Tuan Kim Jongin." Sehun menyalak.

.

"tapi setidaknya tolong beri pertolongan petama pada orang yang tengah kesakitan ini dokter Oh." Jongin membalas dengan sengit dan Sehun dengan santai malah terus berjalan menuju lorong Seoul International Hospital yang tempak lengang.

.

"memangnya aku mau menolongmu! bermimpi saja!"

.

Jongin mulai geram. "tch, dasar dokter gadungan!" teriaknya tanpa tahu malu mengiringi menghilangnya Sehun bersama beberapa orang dari balik pintu lift yang meninggalkan Jongin bergeming ditempat sembari mengumpat kasar pada seseorang bermarga Oh.

.

Puas mengumpat pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menggeram kesal sembari mengusap darah mengucur dari luka dihahinya yang belum kering serta tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit karena tetesannya turut memberi warna pada kemeja birunya dengan begitu indah.

.

Berdecak malas menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, Jongin menundukkan wajahnya sembari menutupinya dengan telapak tangan lantas berjalan pelan menghiraukan tatapan heran bercampur ngeri yang memandang kepergiannya.

.

Jongin.. pemuda itu benar-benar seperti magnet. Semua mata memandangnya meskipun mereka tak mengenal sosok itu. Ia begitu menarik. Sangat menarik hingga sepasang mata indah berbentuk bulat itu tak berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat sosoknya secara tak sengaja.

.

Mata bulat itu bergerak tak fokus, tersenyum tipis sembari menatap lekat sosok Jongin yang telah menghilang. Nafasnya pun berubah tak beraturan tanpa sebab, ia berkeringat dan sialnya Ia gugup bukan main seperti seorang pencuri yang sengaja menyembunyikan kejahatannya secara professional dengan senyum palsu yang sengaja dia umbar lalu berpura-pura bersikap tenang.

.

"Kyungsoo.. hei, Kyung.."

.

Kyungsoo, pemilik mata bulat itu tersentak saat suara Chanyeol membawanya kembali. "ah, apa?"

.

"aku akan kembali, tidak apa-apa bukan jika kau menjaga Seoyeol sendiri?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang masih gugup dengan senyum lantas Kyungsoo menganguk mengiyakan dan berkata. "kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaganya sendiri."

.

Wajah Chanyeol melembut, lengan panjang itu kemudian membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya lantas bergumam lembut tepat dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. "ya, aku tahu.. tapi aku adalah ayahnya, kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu mejadikan kau dan anak kita sebagai prioritas ku diatas segalanya."

.

Tidak.. bantah hati Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa Chanyeol.. tidak setelah kau tahu dia kembali. Semua, semua yang ada tidak akan lagi seperti yang kau ucapkan. Tidak akan.

.

"aku mengerti, Chan." Kyungsoo balik memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol tak kalah erat dan menghirup bau Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Chanyeol adalah miliknya.. ayah dari anaknya.. dia bukan lagi milik orang itu, bukan lagi. Dan akan begitu selamanya. Teguh Kyungsoo secara paten.

.

Jongin oppa, kenapa kau kembali? Apa kau berusaha menghancurkan dongengku lagi seperti waktu itu?

.

Seperti itukah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin belum sempat memutar knop pintu bertuliskan nama seseorang yang selalu ingin dia temui, dia belum sempat memutarnya, bahkan menyentuhnyapun belum. Namun, secara otomatis pintu bercat kayu tua itu terbuka dengan brutal menampilkan satu pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya menyipit heran.

.

"hai~" sapa Jongin dengan cengiran aneh yang membuat adegan kekerasan dengan pemeran utama Byun Baekhyun serta Wu Yifan yang tak lain adalah dua orang yang sangat dia kenal serta sayangi itu terhenti. Dua orang yang tengah terlibat baku hantam lisan itu terpaku kemudian, membeku dan tercengang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

.

"Jongin.." ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan dan sebuah senyuman merekah diwajah jongin setelahnya.

.

"hm, kalian terlihat begitu baik. Apa kabar, noona. Hyung?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit, memandang sesuatu berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir di dahi Jongin lalu mendekat, mendorong Yifan yang menghalangi jarak antara keduanya dengan bringas hingga tersungkur kesamping menghantam pinggir pintu namun Baekhyun tak perduli karena toh sesuatu yang menghiasi dahi jongin jauh lebih penting dari makhluk bernama Yifan itu.

.

"apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir sembari mengusap darah merah yang hampir mengering itu dengan sapu tangannya.

.

Reflek Jongin memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap dahinya dengan begitu hati-hati dan membawanya turun. "hanya kecelakaan kecil, aku saja yang terlalu ceroboh hingga terluka." Balas Jongin masih dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

.

"Jongin.."

.

"hm?"

.

"kau…"

.

"ya?"

.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU BAGAMANA HAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA KECELAKAAN KECIL MEMBUAT DAHIMU SAMPAI BOCOR SEPERTI INI?! DASAR IDIOT! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT ALASAN YANG SEDIKIT BERMUTU KIM, APA OTAKMU JUGA TERBENTUR?! APA PERLU KU BEDAH OTAKMU ITU HEH!?"

.

Tawa Jongin menguar bersamaan dengan berhamburnya Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. Tangan kecil Baekhyun memukul dada Jongin dengan bertubi-tubi disertai omelan khas yang selalu membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk mengulum bibirnya―tersenyum.

.

"noona, apa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun tak lagi mengomel namun hanya terdiam sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya didada jongin.

.

Baekhyun, dia mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah bukan karena menangis namun karena kesal Kim Jongin sialan ini dengan seenak hatinya pergi dan kembali tanpa memberitahunya yang sudah seperti orang gila saat ia menghilang. "KAU ITU SUNGGUH SIALAN KIM!" bentak Baekhyun kembali dan lagi-lagi tawa Jongin pun ikut menguar bersamaan dengan murkanya Baekhyun menghiraukan pelipisnya yang terluka.

.

Keduanya seperti kembali kemasa lalu, masa lalu yang tak seorangpun tahu kapan itu bermula. Jongin dan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menatap manik masing-masing yang menyiratkan kerinduan dan tersenyum. "aku kembali Noona…"

.

"hm, selamat datang. Kim Jongin."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Diam-diam Yifan mengulum senyumnya saat Baekhyun dan jongin kebali berpelukan untuk kali kedua setelah adegan saling berteriak dan baku hantam berakhir. Ia membuka knop pintu dengan perlahan dan dengan tahu diri keluar untuk membiarkan keduanya saling melepas rindu.

.

Kim Jongin.

.

Adiknya telah kembali dengan senyum indah yang begitu lama tak pernah bisa dia lihat. Kim Jongin telah kembali dan dia sudah bisa melihat. Dia kembali, dan jujur Yifan merasa sangat bahagia dengan hal itu. Namun… jika Jongin kembali apakah semua masih akan sama seperti tahun-tahun Jongin menghilang. Apakah semua akan berjalan sebagaimana mustinya atau semua akan bertambah rumit.

.

Kim Jongin telah kembali dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa adiknya itu kembali, mungkin pikirannya ini salah. Namun, mungkin juga tidak.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Jongin kembali dan itu tidaklah terlepas dari satu nama.

Park Chanyeol. Si brengsek satu itu mungkin ada dalam salah satu alasan kenapa Jongin kembali. Namun, masih ada satu hal lagi yang menggelayuti otaknya. Jika benar Jongin kembali untuk Chanyeol apakah Jongin tega menghempaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yag selama ini ia jaga seperti adiknya sendiri. Jongin yang dulu mungkin tidak.

Tapi, Jongin yang sekarang… bagaimana dengan Jongin yang sekarang?

.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya tentang jongin secara tak sadar Yifan telah sampai dilobi utama dan memgernyit saat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tetangkap oleh lensa matanya.

.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Yifan hanya untuk memastikan.

.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, menatap Yifan kaget dengan mata besarnya yang membola dan selanjutnya berjalan mendekati Yifan.

.

"Oppa? kenapa Oppa bisa ada disini?"

.

.

.

Percakapan antara Yifan dan Kyungsoo hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, terputus secara sepihak karena dering telpon Yifan membuatnya buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian dari sepupunya.

.

"Sebentar, aku harus mengangkat ini dulu." Interupsi Yifan sembari mengacungkan handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk mempersilahkan lalu berbalik menatap jam tangannya saat Yifan menyingkir untuk mengangkat telpon.

.

"Sudah setengah jam." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia menggigit bibirnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju Yifan yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

.

"sebentar lagi semua akan ku bereskan. Hm, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai―apa? Haish bisakah kau tidak menjadi gila disaat-saat genting seperti ini! ak―

.

"Yifan Oppa, aku harus kembali." Potong Kyungsoo dengan suara keras yang lantas membuat ucapan Yifan tergantung. Yifan mengkerjab beberapa kali sebelum tersambung dan lantas menutup telpon itu sepihak. "nanti akan ku telpon lagi."[] pick. Telpon tertutup, YIfan sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo lalu bertanya.

.

"apa yang kau barusan katakan?"

.

"aku harus kembali Oppa." Desah Kyungsoo malas. "Seoyeol sendirian diatas, aku tidak ingin saat bangun nanti dia menangis karena aku tidak ada disampingnya." Jelas Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan anggukan paham Yifan.

.

"Oppa akan mengantarmu."

.

"tidak perlu, aku tahu Oppa sedang sangat sibuk." Tolak Kyungsoo halus.

.

Yifan menghela nafasnya, tersenyum tulus lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang. "nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjenguk Seoyeol." Ucap Yifan akhirnya. Keduanya berpisah. Yifan berlari menuju luar dan Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju lift menuju ruang rawat anaknya dengan pikiran penuh. Penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang banyak hal.

Yifan oppa, untuk apa dia ada dirumah sakit?

Kenapa bertepatan sekali dengan kembalinya Jongin oppa?

Apakah… apakah dia tahu Jongin oppa telah kembali?

Kenapa? Kenapa ? kenapa aku ketakutan… kenapa aku harus merasa takut? Memangnya apa kesalahanku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantor dalam keadaan kacau saat Chanyeol sampai disana, Kim Jondae sang tangan kanannya nampak kesal sembari mengusap dahinya yang dihiasi butir keringat. Puluhan karyawan lainpun tak luput dari jangkauan matanya, ada yang tengah kebingungan dengan ribuan lembar kertas dalam rengkuhan, ada pula yang tengah sibuk menghandle deringan tepon beruntun yang tampak seperti terror, dan juga ada yang tengah berlarian dengan gelisah menyambutnya yang kini tampak menghela nafas kasar.

.

"presdir Park, ada tengah ditung―"

.

"aku tahu." Sela Chanyeol nampa perlu permisi sembari membelah kekacauan yang ada di kantornya. Jongdae menatap Chanyeol sembari mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus segera masuk dan dengan langkah lebarnya ia pun menuju ruangan yang tengah disediakan lantas mengambil berkas yang disodorkan oleh bawahanya, membalik beberapa lembarnya dengan kilat lalu melemparnya kembali.

.

"apa semua sudah kau siapkan?"

.

Jongdae berjalan disampingnya dengan tergopoh. "ya, semua sudah siap."

.

.

.

Tak pernah ada lagi masalah selama beberapa tahun terakhir Park Contruction di dirikan selain terlepas dari kejadian tiga tahun silam dimana Tuan Do mengancam akan menarik sahamnya, tidak ada lagi hal yang menghambat perkembangan perusahaan milik Chanyeol setelah semua hal itu. Tidak ada.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba badai itu menghempasnya kembali. Puluhan pemegang saham itu kembali berulah dan Chanyeol rasa kali ini benar-benar lebih serius dari pada waktu itu. Kenapa? karena dirinyalah sekarang penguasa saham terbesar setelah separuh saham milik tuan Do jatuh ke tangannya, dialah pemilik saham mayoritas di perusahaannya ini. Terlepas dari 47 saham lain milik para investor tidak berguna itu yang kini dengan muka tebal melepas saham mereka secara sepihak dan yang Chanyeol tahu, saham-saham itu jatuh ke tangan seorang investor asing yang cukup terkenal dinegaranya.

Sialnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa investor itu. Investor sialan yang mencoba menguasai Park Corporation dengan cara licik yang begitu indah.

Dan sekarang disinlah Chanyeol, dalam ruang pertemuan dengan beberapa pemegang saham atau bisa Chanyeol sebut sebagai mantan pemegang saham di perusahaannya dengan wajah terhiaskan senyuman palsu yang meskipun begitu tetaplah telalu menawan.

.

"sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengundang kami?" seorang pria tua dengan kaca mata tebal di matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bosan.

.

Masih dengan senyumnya Chanyeol mencoba bersikap ramah dan kembali berbicara. "seperti yang sudah sekertaris saya katakan, saya secara pribadi hanya ingin berbincang dengan anda sekalian."

.

Dengusan remeh keluar dari masing-masing lima pasang mata yang ikut hadir dalam pertemuan itu. "tch, terus terang saja tuan Park. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Apa kau ingin tahu kepada siapa kami menjual saham kami?"

.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menatap seorang pemuda yang barusan berbicara itu dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi. "ahh, sebenarnya bukan itu pokok permasalahnnya.. cepat atau lambat tuan kaya raya yang membeli saham-saham kalian pasti akan menampakkan dirinya dengan sendiri tanpa perlu aku bersusah payah. Hanya saja…"

.

"lantas untuk apa kau mengundang kami?"

.

Senyum itu masih tertampang diwajah Chanyeol, dengan satu gerakan pelan ia memanggil Jongdae yang ada dibelakangya dengan satu gerakan jari. Dengan patuh Jongdae memberikan berkas map yang sedar tadi ada padanya untuk Chanyeol.

.

"kalian tentu ingat bagaimana caraku bekerja bukan? Semua orang tidak terkecuali, siapapun itu yang berani menghianatiku tidak akan pernah ku biarkan bernafas dengan lega selama aku masih hidup. Kalian tentu ingat hal itu."

.

Lima orang yang ada dihadapan Chanyeo litu mulai bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, mata itu memandang gelisah meja dihadapan mereka dan tawa Chanyeol lagi-lagi memecah suasana dingin itu menjadi lebih buruk.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol berdiri, menghentikan senyum palsunya dan menggantinya dengan wajah datar lalu menatap kelima orang itu bengis. "aku akan menggugat kalian semua karena telah berani bermain- main denganku, maka untuk beberapa hari kedepan bernafaslah dengan baik. Sebab aku tidak menjamian kalian bisa menghirup nafas dengan bebas saat dibalik jeruji."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dan saat kau mencoba bermain-main dengan api, maka kau juga perlu tahu bahwa api tidak akan segan-segan membakarmu hidup-hidup dalam penyiksaan yang tak pernah berani untuk kau pikirkan.

.

Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu, menuju kantornya yang ada dilantai tiga diiringi Jongdae yang mash setia berjalan disampingnya dan kemudian mengambil telpon genggam disakunya.

.

Sebuah gambar anak perempuan yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut menyapa netranya. Anaknya dengan Kyungsoo. Park Seoyeol. Harta berharganya yang masih tersisa dan buah dari segala penyesalannya.

.

"ku dengar anakmu masuk rumah sakit?"

.

Suara asing itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, seorang laki-laki tinggi rata-rata dengan kulit pucat serta dimple menghiasi pipinya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata itu menatap sang pemilik wajah dengan cermat dan terkejut saat ingatannya terurai.

.

Zhang Yixing. Lay… tangan kanan tuan Kim dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang keberadaan Jogin kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan senyum indah yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu dingin. Laki-laki yang sama yang selalu diingatnya ada disamping Jongin. Laki-laki yang juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Jongin. Laki-laki yang selama ini dicarinya. Sekarang tengah berdiri secara nyata dihadapannya.

.

Pintu lift terbukan dan dengan gerakan cepat Lay berbalik masuk ke dalam lift serta-merta berkata. "apa kau tidak masuk? Ku rasa kau sedang mencari tahu siapa orang brengsek yang tengah mencoba bermain-main dengan mu bukan?" kembali tersenyum, "kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu di atas. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

.

Seperti sebuah serangan mutlak kalimat penuh provokasi itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir ulang tentang semua masalah yang secara tiba-tiba timbul tanpa sebab, lalu semua benang kusut itu tiba-tiba berujung pada satu nama. Nama yang selalu dia ingat, dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa setiapa malam ia harus terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Nama yang sangat ingin dia ucapan secara lembut dalam ribuan maaf.

.

"Jongin.." lirihan samar itu terdengar oleh telinga Lay. Chanyeol mengumamkan nama itu dengan mata tak fokus. Dan hal itu membuat Lay menyeringai.

.

Dan yang Chanyeol tahu, setelah seringai itu mengembang. Yang dia tahu kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan cepat berbalik, berlari menuju tangga darurat yang tak jauh dari sana dan dengan kesetanan ia berlari bagaikan orang gila hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah benar menghiraukan Jongdae yang kini berlari menyerukan namanya.

.

Jongin… apa dia kembali?

.

Ribuan pertanyaan kembali bermunculan dalam otaknya, menari bebas bersama ribuan kekalutan hatinya yang terkubur selama bertahun hanya untuk satu nama. Jongin.. Kim Jonginnya.

Puluhan anak tangga terabaikan olehnya, lelah hanyalah sebuah kata idiot yang bahkan enggan disebutnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan. Karena itu dengan tetesan peluh yang menghiasi wajah serta tubuhnya ia menerjang pintu kantornya tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

.

Bergeming diambangnya dengan nafas tak beraturan dan baju acak-acakan yang sudah tidak lagi terdefinisi. Menatap seorag pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan begitu nyata. Dengan senyum indah yang menyambutnya.

Dan hal itu bulanlah khayalannya semata.

Pemuda dengan wajah yang selau dia ingat dalam setiap tidurnya, pemuda yang memporak-porandakan hidupnnya, pemuda yang menggenggam hatinya hingga ia tak bisa bernafas lega saat semua penyesalannya hanya menguap sia-sia..

.

Kim Jongin, dam seluruh hatinya..

.

"aku menunggumu, Park."

.

Detakan keras menghujam jatungnya yang selama ini beku. Menghentak dengan betu keras hingga ia rasa ia bisa saja mati hanya karena hal itu. Sudah begitu lama… entah bagaimana ia merasa sudah begitu lama hatinya tidak berdentum sekeras ini hanya karena mendengar suara seseorang. Sudah begitu lama..

.

"kau… sama sekali tidak berubah."

.

"Jongin…Kim Jongin..?" lirih Chanyeol tak percaya.

.

"tuan Park Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau melupakanku?" tubuh Chanyeol masih bergeming, semua begitu tiba-tiba.. terlalu tiba-tiba.

.

"hh, aku sungguh kecewa.. padahal aku berpikir kau akan memberiku sesuatu yang menarik setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu."

.

Tapi, kalau tidak begitu seharusnya bagaimana? Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol harapkan?

.

"Jongin.."

.

"ya.. Park Chanyeol, ini aku.. orang bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu―"

.

Karena luka yang dia toreh bukanlah luka yang dalam satu atau dua minggu dapat menghilamg dan lantas sembuh dengan begitu saja.

"Kim Jongin."

.

Karena semua luka itu harus dia bayar sekarang. Yah.. semua harus dia bayar sekarang..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The shaking sound of the wind**

 **Shakes up my heart and passes by..**

 **Even though I've hurt all could,**

 **Hoe much more do I have to hurt..**

 **In order to be just fine?**

 **As if ti's nothing…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 12 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **untuk semua yang nunggu ini fanfict…**

 **hhh…akhirnya chapter ini bisa saya selesaikan untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu saya. Eaaaaa… :P**

 **saya cukup puas dengan chapter ini loh, cukup puas meski saya rasa juga masih banyak yang kurang. Yah.. dan untuk chapter selanjutnya.. saya masih belum kepikiraan. Oke kalian ada ide? Kalau ada tolong beri saya pencerahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 | rellicioud94 | KJInoona | seorinkim88 | May | popyanzz | chiekai | M2M | baby tan bear | jumee | Karen Ackerman |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[p.s : fanfict ini akan slow apdet untuk jangka waktu yang tidak menentu]**


	13. Chapter 13

**PRETEND**

 **[a/n : Chapter ini sangat membingungkan. Jadi jika kalian masih ingin membaca kelanjutan ff ini silahkan saja. saya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab jika kalian merasa ini kurang bagus atau malah mengecewakan. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Saya berniat menamatkan ff ini semampu saya, saya sedang berusaha dengan ff ini. Saya tidak tahu saya kenapa. Tapi, saya selalu merasa saya gagal menulis kelanjutan ff ini. Saya ingin sekali berhenti tapi saya takut mengecewakan kalian. Mood saya down saat melanjutkan ff ini dan lagi-lagi saya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena kalian selalu menanti kelanjutan ff saya. Semoga chapter depan saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)- OH SEHUN-**

 **-ZHANG YIXING and XI LUHAN (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang ia berpikir,

Hidup itu begitu menggelikan.

Bagaimana seseorang hari ini akan menangis dengan hebat hingga ia kehabisan stock kelenjar air matanya lalu keesokan harinya ia sudah tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal layaknya orang gila.

Bagaimana seorang gelandangan bisa menjadi jutawan dalam waktu satu jam dan sebaliknya hanya karena satu keputusan.

Bagaimana sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai bisa menjadi musuh abadi…

Dan dua orang yang tak saling kenal bisa menjadi sahabat dalam detik yang bahkan tak pernah bisa dinalar oleh otak manusia..

.

Dan terkadang, seorang Kim Jongin pun tak pernah berpikir betapa dungu dirinya hingga bisa tersungkur dari mobil sehingga dahi mulusnya terancam bocor seperti saat ini. Tangannya mengusap darah yang mengucur dari dahinya yang berdenyut dengan perlahan, menatap tajam seseorang yang dengan mata bosan lantas mendengus remeh padanya tanpa berniat menolong atau apapun itu.

.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh dan berdirilah, Kim." Ucap orang itu sarkas dengan sangat enteng.

.

Dengan sebal Jongin berdiri, menatap sang pengemudi yang seharusnya menjadi satu-saatunya tersangka atas bocornya dahi dari seorang Kim Jongin namun semua itu sia-sia. Karena toh tersangka itu akan dengan sangat lihai memutar balikkan semuanya semudah membalik telapak tangan dan itu hanya sia-sia. Sia-sia belaka.

.

"tch. Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, apa kau tau?!" ucap Jongin dengan masih menatap sengit sang pengemudi yang telah berdiri disamping mobil dengan gaya sombongnya.

.

"tentu saja aku tahu." Balasnya tak kalah pongah dan hal itu membuat Jongin ingin menghadiahi bibir itu dengan lemparan sepatu miliknya yang terasa begitu gatal untuk ia lempar.

.

"mati saja kau Oh Sehun." Umpat Jongin dengan keras lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan teramat sangat santai.

.

"hm, setelah menghadiri pemakamanmu aku akan menyusul." Balas sehun lagi-lagi dengan pongah diselimuti wajah datar yang sungguh ingin Jongin sungkurkan pada aspal hitam dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

Persahabatan itu dimulai tanpa adanya hubungan antar keduanya, mereka terikat karena saling membutuhkan dan entah bagaimana semuanya terasa begitu pas berada dalam tempatnya.

.

Dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala yang memiliki kisah hampir sama. Tersakiti untuk orang yang mereka cintai dan tak pernah bisa tahu bagaimana akhir dari masing-masing kisah mereka..

.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **-Stay-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dengan gusar Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya yang tampak pucat, menatap pantulan seorang laki-laki yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan kemeja yang terlanjur terbasahi air serta tak beraturan. pemilik marga Park itu menatap pantulannya dengan mata lelah, terkekeh tanpa arti lantas menunduk.

.

'sesuai janjiku, aku kembali… Park Chanyeol.'

.

Satu kalimat itu kembali terputar, Jongin dan segala hal yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu begitu membuatnya kaget, lega serta frustasi dalam detik yang bersamaan.

.

'kau terlihat baik..' ucap Jongin selanjutnya sembari memamerkan seulas senyum yang membuat detak hati Chanyeol bergemuruh layaknya lautan geyser. 'dan hal itu cukup.. cukup untuk tidak membuatku berpikir ulang.'

.

Jongin mulai melangkah, menuju tempat Chanyeol mematung lantas mengusap rahangnya dengan lembut. 'sampai jumpa.' Bisik jongin tepat ditelinga Chanyeol lantas berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tetap tak bergeming.

.

Seperti halnya bayangan yang terlalu mengagumi bendanya, semua perasaan Chanyeol yang menggumpal dan sengaja dia selipkan dalam celah kosong terdalam di hatinya itu mulai retak secara perlahan. Merambat melalui sela-sela sel dan lantas menyebar keseluruh syaraf serta darahnya. Mengalir keseluruh tubuh hingga pada akhirnya sampai pada system kendali pusat yang di namakan otak.

.

Otaknya yang kata orang brilliant itu hanya dapat memikirkan satu kata, maaf.. maaf dan maaf.. tch. Lagi, Chanyeol menatap wajahnya dengan datar lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak.. tidak lagi.

.

Jongin atau siapapun itu, mereka yang berani bermain-main dengannya pasti akan berkahir lebih buruk dari pada dirinya. Dan itu mutlak. Karena dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang tak pernah mengenal apa itu kalah. Yah, itulah dia.

Dan… untuk Kim Jongin..

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa memberinya maaf untuk kali kesekian.

"maaf, karena aku tidak akan mungkin menyerah begitu saja.. kau salah jika memcoba bermain-main denganku Kim, kau salah besar."

.

Dan seringai itu mengembang, dia tetaplah Park Chanyeol yang terlalu buta akan kekuasaan. Semua yang menghalangi jalannya pasti akan ia bantai hingga mereka tak lagi mau melihat matahari dimana tuan Park ada dan tersenyum disana. Penyesalan itupun masih tetap dihatinya, namun ini adalah persoalan lain.

Ia mengaku bersalah atas semua yang pernah dia perbuat pada Jongin. Benar-benar menyesal. Namun, Jongin yang dia temui beberapa menit yang lalu sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Kim Jonginnya, sang tuan muda angkuh yang dulu dia cintai itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah permainan yang amat sangat menarik untuknya dan Park Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan pernah tinggal diam.

Kim Jonginnya? Bolehkah ia mengklaim demikian?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Oh Sehun mengernyit saat telpon genggamnya berdering, dengan enggan ia menyambar benda kotak pipih itu lantas mendengus kesal saat id seseorang terpampang disana.

"mau apa lagi orang tidak waras ini?" maki Sehun sembari melihat lembaran kertas putih yang berisi jadwal operasi untuknya hari ini lalu menempelkan salah satu telunjuknya yang bebas pada icon berwarna merah. Panggilan itu terputus sepihak dengan disengaja dan Oh Sehun sama sekali tak perduli akan hal itu.

.

Kembali menekuni lembaran kertas tugas miliknya, tanpa sengaja ekor mata Sehun menatap sebuah foto yang terselip diantara tumpukan berkasnya. Mengambil dengan perlahan, potret itupun pada akhirnya terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Seorang gadis cantik berseragam high school menatapnya dengan penuh senyum disana. Mata indahnya berbinar memukau dan segala hal yang ada dalam potret itu secara magis seakan menyeretnya dalam pusaran masa indah yang tak mungkin lagi dapat ia kecap.

.

Cinta pertamanya..

.

Selamanya,

.

Ia hanya seorang anak yang tak diharapkan, orang-orang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu karena ia secara tiba-tiba menyadang marga 'Oh' dalam namanya. Keluarga terpandang yang tak terpungkiri lagi sangat terkenal disana. Semua desas desus berhembus layaknya topan yang siap menerjangnya hingga luluh lantah, namun lagi-lagi ia haruslah puas saat mulutnya hanya bisa terbungkam kaku dengan seulas senyum datar yang tanpa makna.

.

Hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan bualan dari orang-orang yang takut akan kekuasaan marga 'Oh' dan hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga suatu ketika ia betemu dengan sesosok bidadari yang menghantam kepalanya dengan sebuah bola sepak.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTI KAU!" teriakan itu menggema begitu nyaring hingga mau tak mau Sehun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis seumurannya berlari dengan ganas sembari bersiap melempar bola sepak dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Kejadian selanjutnyapun terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik sebelum bola sepak yang tadinya masih berada ditangan sang gadis tiba-tiba saja sudah menyapa hidung mancungnya dengan begitu keras!

.

JDUGH,

.

Darah pun mengucur dari lubang hidungnya, kepala Sehun berkunang-kunang hebat, hidungnya bahkan terasa ngilu namun konyolnya dia malah tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia.

Wajah cantik yang telah menawan hatinya itu berubah cemas dan memucat saat tahu hidungnya berdarah. Dengan panic gadis itu meminta maaf sembari tetap memaki seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol yang tanpa Sehun ketahui akan menjadi satu-satunya nama yang akan selalu dia ingat. Sampai kapanpun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin menatap datar video rekaman dari CCTV setempat tentang kecelakaan yang menewaskan orangtuannya dua tahun silam. Bagaimana mobil itu tiba-tiba hilang kendali, menabrak bahu jalan lalu berguling hingga hancur. Lay ada disamping Jongin hanya mengusap bahu pemuda malang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

'Dunia ini begitu penuh dengan orang jahat'

Kalimat penuh sarkas itu secara aneh bergema diotak Jongin. Nada yang selalu aditif itu begitu dirindukannya, bahkan ia belum sempat memeluk orang tua kolot yang selalu menjadi musuh terbesarnya itu.. yah, musuh terbesarnya, orang dibalik sikap apatis serta angkuh yang ia miliki adalah atas didikan yang mendarah daging dari orang itu. Appanya. Terimakasih untuknya yang telah membuatnya jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia kebanyakan.

.

.

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu―Jongin- menatap iri temannya yang tengah bersepada bersama sang ayah. Dia sendiri memegang erat sepedanya lalu mencoba menaikinya sembari perlahan mengayuhnnya dengan bingung. Ya.. Jongin tengah belajar bersepeda. Sendirian.

Ia sebenarnya sudah merengek pada appanya, namun yang ia dapat malah…

'laki-laki pantang merengek karena hal sepele macam itu, Jongin. Sudahlah.. kau bisa mengajak anak paman Zhang jika mau bersepeda. Appa sedang sibuk.'

Jadi, dengan rasa marah yang bercokol dihatinya Jongin menuntun sepeda kesayangannya menuju taman tanpa mau ditemani siapapun.

.

BRUK!

.

Terjatuh untuk kali kesekian, Jongin masih keukuh menaiki sepedanya dengan lutut lecet bahkan berdarah. Ia harus bisa! Pikirnya, bukan bersepeda, tapi… bisa membuktikan pada orang itu bahwa dia mampu, dia bisa melakukan semua hal yang dianggap orang itu remeh dengan sempurna. Ia keras kepala, dan itu adalah sifat dasar yang sudah mendarah daging dari orang itu… karena bagaimanapun Jongin membenci orang itu. Dia tetaplah Appanya, Jongin tetaplah menyayanginya sama besar dengan Eommannya.. karena, dalam lubuk hati Jongin, sekesal atau sebenci apapun dia, orang itu―appanya- adalah oarng yang diam-diam sangat dia idolakan. Jongin begitu mengagumi sosok sang ayah hingga ia jengkel rasanya.

.

"bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

.

Lay menatap Jongin yang masih memandang datar rekaman CCTV lantas menjawab. "dia menikah dengan Park Chanyeol setelah kau menghilang, ia hidup dengan baik setahuku."

.

"syukurlah jika begitu."

.

Syukurlah, karena setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang bahagia disini. Ia kembali lagi bukan untuk hidupnya, bukan untuk membuat kisah cinta cengeng yang hanya bertujuan untuk penghancuran diri yang kedua. Bukan, ia kembali hanya untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia kembali untuk hal itu. Untuk orang picik yang mencoba membuat masalah dengan dirinya. Kim Jongin.

.

Dan Jongin bersumpah. Kematian dalah hal paling indah yang bisa Jongin tawarkan untuknya…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah bagian dari kehidupan Chanyeol yang sudah pasti tidak bisa semudah membalik telapak tangan untuk ia hilangkan. Luhan adalah kakaknya, secara hukum begitulah adanya.. meskipun memang begitulah adanya. Chanyeol sungguh muak melihat wanita itu, muak! Sangat muak!

.

Wanita cantik itu selalu membuatnya merasa takut dengan segala hal gila yang ada dalam kepalanya. Luhan dan mata indahnya, mau tak mau kini ia harus berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Eommanya sakit dan ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjenguk sang Eomma. Kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai semenjak insiden itu. Semua berubah bagaikan tsunami, keluarganya hancur, ia hancur dan semua hal terasa salah bagi Chanyeol muda. Ayahnya terpaksa memilih untuk membawanya sedangkan sang ibu memilih membawa saudara kembarnya―Luhan- untuk waktu yang cukup lama Chanyeol muda selalu membenci ibunya yang lebih memilih Luhan dari pada dirinya. Dan itu karena Luhan, semua karena Luhan!

.

Bahkan insiden laknat itupun karena Luhan. Namun, kenapa ia yang harus disalahkan?

.

"Eomma sangat senang melihatmu." Wanita tua itu tersenyum dengan mata teduhnya yang sangat serupa dengan mata Chanyeol.

.

Dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mendekat, ia kecup pelipis perempuan yang telah berjasa untuk hidupnnya itu dengan begitu dalam. Lalu tersenyum, mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar tepat dihadapannya.

.

"aku senang melihat Eomma baik-baik saja."

.

"dan lebih senang jika sebaliknya." Luhan dengan mulut racunnya mulai mengkontaminasi suasana yang seharusnya dipenuhi haru itu dengan kecaman. Nyonya Park membentak Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan dan tabiat buruknya. Semua itu tidaklah begitu, Luhan tidaklah begitu.. namun itu dulu, dulu sekali sebelum semua serentetan petaka itu menghampiri kehidupan mereka. Dan itu dulu, dulu sekali..

.

"jaga ucapanmu Luhan." Chanyeol mendesis, ia membenci semua hal yang menyangkut pautkan Luhan didalamnya. Entah bagaimana pemilik nama itu semacam bertranformasi menjadi mimpi terburuknya kini. Dan sialnya, ia mengakui hal itu.. karena ia juga bersalah. Dengan sangat berat hati Chanyeol harus mengakui hal tersebut. Tch.

.

Luhan adalah ketakutannya, ketakutan terbesarnya.. masa lalu yang ingin sekali ia hapus dalam serentetan kisah pahit dalam hidupnya.

.

"hhh.. lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini." Dengan senyum andalannya Luhan mulai mengemasi tas jinjingnya. "silahkan menikmati waktu kalian, anak yang tidak diharapkan ini tidak akan mengganggu. Anyeong!"

.

Luhan berlalu, tubuh semampai itu melenggang dengan anggun menuju pintu mahoni yang tampak begitu hangat. Chanyeol kembali memandang ibunya yang menatap punggung Luhan yang kian-lama menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan entah bagaimana, Chanyeol merasa banyak hal yang tidaklah lagi bisa ia mengerti diantara kedua wanita yang dulu sungguh ingin dia lindungi ini.

Namun apa?

.

"Eomma." Chanyeol menegur ibunya yang masih menatap kepergian Luhan dengan mata sendu. Ia mengusap tangan tua yang dulu selalu menepuk hangat kepalanya itu dengan sayang lantas membawanya dalam sebuah kecupan. Dalam kecupan itu ia ingin sampaikan betapa ia menyayangi sang ibu dan Chanyeol lantas tersenyum. "semoga eomma lekas sembuh."

.

Dan sebuah senyum yang lama tak lagi pernah Chanyeol lihat itu mengembang, ibu Chanyeol mengusap rambut Chanyeol lalu mengangguk singkat. "susul Luhan." Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas sebuah ibu Chanyeol kembali berucap. "eomma mohon." Dan tanpa banyak kata Chanyeol berdiri, menatap sang ibu yang kini baru ia sadari tampak begitu kurus lantas melenggang pergi melewati pintu yang baru beberapa menit lalu dilewati oleh Luhan.

.

Dengan langkah panjangnya Chanyeol dengan cepat telah melihat Luhan yang kini masih berjalan menuju mobilnya, Luhan.. wanita itu dulu pernah begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, namun kini… semuanya layaknya sebuah lelucon. Semua hal yang telah lalu itu bagaikan sebuah dongeng yang tak pernah bisa terwujud dalam dunia nyata. Tch, lantas… jika kehidupannya yang dulu itu adalah dongeng murahan, kehidupan macam apa yang tengah dijalani Chanyeol sekarang? Drama murahan eoh?

.

"Park Luhan." Chanyeol tahu Luhan mendengarnya, ia tahu bagaimana wanita yang pernah berbagi Rahim dengannya itu terhenti untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian mengacuhkannya dengan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi, tak kalah akal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memperpanjang langkahnya untuk menyusul Luhan dan menghentak pintu mobil yang telah ditarik Luhan dengan cukup keras.

.

"aku mau bicara denganmu."

.

Mata indah Luhan mematut lekat mata tajam Chanyeol, ia melirik jendela lebar yang tengah menampilkan potret ibu mereka yang diam-diam tengah mengawasi dari atas dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "jika itu maumu, baiklah." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh lantas memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol dengan meremas tangannya. "ayo kita makan, aku lapar."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kemari?"

.

"tidak tahu."

.

"apa kau bodoh?"

.

"um.. sayangnnya itu juga aku tidak yakin."

.

"kau mau kupukul hah?!"

.

"hm, kalau untuk itu aku yakin jawabannya juga tidak."

.

"oke, aku menyerah.. silahkan kau nikmati makan siangmu. Aku pergi!"

.

"eeyyyy… kenapa kau jadi sensitive sekali dokter Oh, duduklah.. kau jadi tidak bersahabat semenjak kita kembali ke Seoul."

.

Dengan setengah hati pemuda bermarga Oh itu duduk kembali, menghela nafasnya kesal lalu menatap pemuda yang baru dikenalnya semenjak dua tahun itu dengan tatapan malas dan lantas menggak air putih yang ada disampingnya dengan sekali tenggak.

.

"katakan apa maumu Kim Jongin!"

.

Mendengar Sehun bersuara diam-diam Jongin meremat tangannya gugup, oke dia memang sedang tidak dalam posisi terpojok atau apapun, ia hanya… hanya…

.

"aku juga tidak tahu apa mauku." Singkat, jawaban tidak bermutu itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Kim dengan tidak tahu malu lalu diiringi dengan cengiran konyol yang sungguh membuat Sehun ingin memaki pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan sangat keras.

.

"kau―"

.

"maaf, maaf.. ayolah kau bahkan bukan presiden kenapa susah sekali mengajakmu untuk makan siang hah, sudahlah… aku tahu aku salah, jadi sekarang sebagai permintaan maafku tolong temani aku makan, oke!"

.

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Oh Sehun tetaplah pasrah dengan kelakuan jongin yang terlewat sulit untuk di cerna oleh otak jeniusnya. Ia mulai memakan sepiring sphageti yang sengaja Jongin pesan dan lantas mendengus sebal sembari menyuapkan mie bertekstur kenyal itu dalam mulutnya. Didepannya Jongin diam-diam terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun.

Orang dengan harga diri selangit itu memang menyusahkan. Sangat menyusahkan. Sungut Jongin dalam hati.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Luhan tahu adiknya―Chanyeol- tengah dalam kondisi yang selalu buruk jika bersamanya, ia tahu dan ia mencoba tak perduli. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk menjadi orang baik. Ia sudah cukup melakukan hal itu. Jadi, dia akan egois sekarang. Karena hanya ada satu hal yang dia ingin miliki di dunia ini, hanya satu… dan satu hal itu hanya bisa diberikan oleh Chanyeol, bukan orang lain.

.

"berhenti dipersimpangan. Disana ada restoran prancis yang kata seseorang cukup lezat." Luhan mengkomando Chanyeol yang tampak acuh sembari fokus menyetir. Pemilik mata rusa itu tersenyum masam saat Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberinya respon lalu terkekeh samar.

.

Mobil Luhan telah terparkir di tepi jalan, tubuh semampai itu keluar dengan anggun. Puluhan mata yang tak sengaja melihat sosok itu bahkan tak berkedip melihatnya. Luhan itu sempurna, jika kau hanya melihatnya dari luar. Ia sungguh sempurna. Dan mata-mata yang terpesona oleh Luhan itu kembali terbelalak saat sosok Chanyeol keluar dari bangku kemudi berikutnya. Mereka berdecak kagum dan dua orang itu dengan santai berjalan menuju restoran yang Luhan inginkan.

.

Mereka sudah terbiasa, sangat terbiasa. Semua tatapan itu hanyalah omong kosong saat mereka tahu wajah asli dari kedua kakak beradik park itu, dan tatapan kagum itu pasti akan berubah, berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan jika mereka mengenal kedua sosok kakak beradik Park itu. Pasti.

.

"tolong kursi untuk dua orang." Dengan wajah malaikatnya Luahn meminta pada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang berdiri dekat dengan Luhan. Chanyeol dapat melihat pelayan itu mengangguk gugup dan hampir menumpahkan makanan yang akan dihidangkannya saat Luhan tersenyum, Chanyeol bahkan mendengus malas melihatnya. Ini memuakkan, pikir Chanyeol jengah.

.

Park Chanyeol benci melakukan hal ini. Ia benci menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya dengan omong kosong semacam Luhan namun ia tak bisa lari. Ini untuk ibunya, ibu mereka… dan juga, masa lalunya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, semua hal salah yang menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup Luhan dan keluarganya. Ia butuh kejelasan. Dan kunci satu-satunya hanya Luhan. Wanita rusa itulah kuncinya.

.

Mata tajam Chanyeol menyapu sekitar saat menunggu sang pelayan mengantar keduanya ke meja mereka. Mata itu tersentak, mengkerjab beberapa kali dan menajam saat sosok itu terperangkap dalam lensanya. "Jongin..?" ucapnya tanpa sadar namun terdengar oleh Luhan.

.

Wanita itu menoleh, dan benar saja.. mantan adik ipar tersayangnya itu disana. Tertawa lepas dengan seorang yang cukup tampan dengan begitu menjengkelkan. "tch.. drama murahan macam apa lagi ini.?" Dengan malas Luhan bergumam acuh sembari memutar bola matanya.

.

Chanyeol? Dia tuli sekarang. Semua hal tidaklah ada dalam fokusnya dan Luhan tahu sesuatu yang menarik akan segera terjadi. Dan karena Luhan pada dasarnya adalah orang yang baik maka dengan sangat pengertian wanita cantik itu dengan seulas senyum melambaikan tangannya secara anggun menyapa pemuda tampan yang tengah bersama Jongin dengan begitu senang.

.

"Sehun!" ucap Luhan dengan begitu jelas hingga tiga pasang mata pemuda itu teralih kan padanya seorang. It's showtime! Pikir Luhan geli.

.

Dengan senyum diwajahnya Luhan menyeret Chanyeol menuju meja Jongin dan Sehun. Tanpa canggung Luhan mengecup pinggir bibir Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya. Pemuda pucat itu terkejut! Ya tentu saja namun itu bukan masalah. Sama sekali bukan masalah. Masalahnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda aristocrat itu masih berdiri, berdiri dengan angkuhnya sembari terus menatap jongin begitu lekat.

.

"kau harus duduk Chan," kalimat itu menguar dengan sebuah tarikan tangan Luhan yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terduduk. "ahh, Sehun.. siapa pemuda ini? Temanmu?" Luhan hanya berbasa-basi, yah.. ia hanya berbasa-basi, ia sangat tahu siapa Kim Jongin. Dia tahu, bahkan tidak sekedar tahu.. ia mengenalnya, ialah yang merusak impiannya.. dia adalah orang yang ikut bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia, yah… dia.

.

"Kim jongin." Tangan itu terulur dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan seulas senyuman datar. Kau berpura-pura naif atau memang naif Kim Jongin. Dengus Luhan, Luhan bahkan hendak mengenalkan dirinya sebelum Chanyeol menyelanya. "aku pergi." Chanyeol berdiri, dalam hati Luhan tertawa puas. Kau memang sangat munafik Park Chanyeol. Selalu begitu, dan hal itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah.

.

"kenapa kau buru-buru sekali Chan. Apa kau tidak mau menyapa Sehun terlebih dulu? Bukankah kalian tidak bertemu cukup lama?" Luhan tahu Chanyeol tengah memadangnya sengit sekarang tapi dia tidaklah perduli, ia masih ingin bersenang-senang sekarang dan dia tidak berniat untuk berhenti, tidak untuk sekarang.

.

"persetan dengamu, Luhan!" setelahnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Luhan mengulas senyum geli sembari memandang datar punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Chanyeol itu pintar, dia tahu apa yang sedang Luhan ingin mainkan dan ia terlalu congkak untuk ikut bergabung. Atau terlalu takut lebih tepatnya.. takut jika ia kalah, kalah dari wanita gila semacam dirinya. Luhan.

.

"kau senang?" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan sesaat setelahnya, tanpa perlu menjawabpun Luhan tahu Sehun mengerti bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Dan Jongin, pemuda itu kini menatap Luhan, Luhan tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan pemuda Kim itu namun ia mengerti, ia mengerti tatapan apa itu… ia mengerti karena dia juga memiliki tatapan itu sebelumnya, tatapan kosong itu pernah Luhan miliki. Tatapan itu sama seperti dirinya empat tahun silam dan Luhan tahu tatapan itu memang untuknya.

Jadi… apakah permainan ini akan bertambah menyenangkan? Hm, entahlah… toh Luhan tak pernah perduli.

Jongin bukanlah urusannya, karena ia hanya perlu bermain-main dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak keberatan jika seseorang mencoba mengajaknya bermain-main. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak.

.

"jadi, menu apa yang enak direstoran ini?"

.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan. "kau mau ku pesankan sphageti?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Karena manusia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan hatinya, ia boleh saja tersenyum saat ia sedih bahkan menangis meraung saat ia tengah gembira. Namun, bagaimanapun juga mereka secara professional berbohong segala hal itu pasti tampak. Sekecil apapun perasaan tersembunyi itu tidak akan pernah bisa mereka sembunyikan hanya dengan raut wajah datar seolah tak ada apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, ia boleh saja seorang pemuda yang sangat ahli mengontrol hati, wajah serta tindakannya. Namun hal itu hanya menjadi omong kosong saat dirinya hilang kendali seperti sekarang.

.

Jongdae menatap takut Chanyeol yang tengah mengamati berkas dengan wajah sangar. Ia bahkan tak berkata apapun semenjak Chanyeol datang dan menyalak dengan garang tepat didepan ruangannya. Ia hanya pasrah sembari berdoa semoga dirinya tidak mati muda karena menghadapi moodswing seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah jauh dari satu nama.

Kim Jongin.

Yah, Jongdae hafal… semenjak pemuda itu kembali Chanyeol bertambah lebih menakutkan. Seribu kali menakutkan! Ia layaknya hewan buas yang sengaja diberi umpan namun tak pernah mau memakannya hingga hampir nyaris mati karena egonya yang terlalu besar! Yeah, perumpamaan yang sama dan jongdae pasti akan mati saat megutarakan perumpamaan itu. Seketika.

.

"ada apa dengan laporan-laporan ini?! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab hah!" Chanyeol membanting map tanpa pandang bulu, ia menatap Jongdae lalu akan melanjutkan umpatannya sebelum―

.

"tuan Kim Jongin, dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua laporan itu." Jongdae menyela dengan pasrah.

.

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut Chanyeol menyeringai hingga membuat bulu kudu Jongdae merinding dibuatnya. Apakah dia salah kali ini? Jondae rasa tidak, namun dia nyatanya mengumpankan umpan tepat dimulut harimau yang tengah sakau!

.

"ahh.. jadi kucing itu benar-benar mencoba bermain-main denganku eoh?"

.

"nde? ap―apa?"

.

"tch, bukan apa-apa. Pergilah."

.

"hah?"

.

"pergilah Kim Jongdae, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

.

"ah, ya. Permisi."

.

Chanyeol kembali diam, ia merasa terombang-ambing oleh perasaannya pada seorang Kim Jongin sekarang. Dan Sehun, lagi-lagi kenapa Sehun bisa mengenal Jongin, apa hubungan keduanya sebenarnya, ditambah dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan, dua orang itu kenapa harus kembali muncul dalam hidupnya? Untuk apa? Ya, untuk apa?

.

Jika dipikir-pikir, semua terasa sangat janggal. Hidupnya berantakan dua tahun ini. Pernikahannya dengan Jongin malah entah berstatus apa sekarang. Apakah perasaan itu masih adapun Chanyeol juga tak begitu mengerti. Lalu, semua hal itu seperti saling tarik menarik tanpa aturan. Ia kebingungan namun tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, ia lelah namun tak bisa bersandar pada siapapun. Ia, sendirian. Dan terlebih lagi ia tidaklah mempercayai semua orang.

.

Park Chanyeol, ia adalah Park Chnayeol. Dan ia tak pernah percaya adanya kebetulan ataupun takdir. Semua hal itu saling bersangkutan. Semua kesialan itu bersambung dalam satu garis tak kasat mata. Dan sekarang dia baru menyadarinya..

.

"dia benar-benar sialan." Monolog Chanyeol setelah menyadari kebodohannya.

.

Seseorang yang benar-benar mempermainkannya tanpa alasan itu, Chanyeol benar-benar harus memberinya perhitungan. Tapi, kali ini ada satu yang lebih penting. Ia butuh kepastian, ia harus memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya sekarang dan selanjutnya akan segera ia pikirkan kemudian.

.

Lalu, pada akhirnya sang harimau pun memilih memakan umpannya, hidup atau mati ia bahkan sudah tak lagi perduli. Yang harimau itu tahu ia akan mati jika tak memakan umpannya dan jika masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup dengan memakan umpan itu kenapa tidak ia mencobanya. Jika ia matipun dia tidaklah menyesal, setidaknya ia tidak mati konyol.

Ia mati, setidaknya mati dengan keinginannya sendiri.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Take a deep breath,**

 **So that both of your chest aches..**

 **Until it begins to hurt a little.**

 **Breathe out more,**

 **Until it feels like there's nothing left inside of you…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 13 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **bagaimana?**

 **Saya rasa sungguh mengecewakan. T_T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan terakhir**

 **.**

 **Thanks to my precious readers**

 **| onrie1420 | Seraphine Rin | diannurmayasari15 | laxyovrds | kimpinku | YuRhachan | sehuniesm | Fawkaihoon | kaiku | Sa | Miss Wuhan | sehunfina | park28sooyah | ChocoBear Noona | xpasiphaey | gdtop | gothiclolita89 | unknown | GYUSATAN | jung Naera | jihan park | KJ | YooKey1314 | hana | Devia494 | hunkai lovers | sayakanoicinoe | KAI's | njongah | aNOnime9095 | Khoirunnisa890 | Uzumakichan | melizwufan | WyfZooey | diajunie61 | Veraseptian | nana.k | dhadhiaa | kai uke shiper | HaeSan | ariska | steffifebri | jjong86 | | Guest | cute | hanbinikon | Song Haru | Kim Jongin Kai | hunexohan | sejin kimkai | helenaaaaafela | GaemCloud347 | bapexo | hnana | lalalalala | kim | yellowfish14 | kimkai88 | ucinaze | Kimsibling | ohkim9488 | Wiwitdyas1 | Waniey318 | elidamia98 | KkaiOlaf | YooKey1314 | Aesmayae | KSKJ | xsxsso | Jun-yo | NadyaputriKpoperBestFriendofYuNaCha | geash | kim nara | kimkaaa | estkai | Parkyayim | kaieqso | BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim | Jungie nuna | sasha | Yuki Edogawa | ParkJitta | Disyeye | KimuraRin | onespoonfulloppa | Dya Kim | bubblebaek | JSA | ranirahma | NishiMala | yooonnah | KKOS | | minjoo | isnawati96511 | sheyy bunny | Ziyuu Exol9488 | rellicioud94 | KJInoona | seorinkim88 | May | popyanzz | chiekai | M2M | baby tan bear | jumee | Karen Ackerman |**

 **terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri buat mampir dan baca ini fict. ^^V**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review jika berkenan.**

 **GOMAWOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With love**

 **=TianLian=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[p.s : fanfict ini akan slow apdet untuk jangka waktu yang tidak menentu]**


	14. Chapter 14

**PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : HURT, ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : THIS IS MY OWN**

 **RATE: A+M (AGAK MENYIMPANG)**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-CHANYEOL-JONGIN-**

 **And**

 **-KYUNGSOO (GS)-**

 **Other cast**

 **-WU YIFAN –BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)- OH SEHUN-**

 **-ZHANG YIXING and XI LUHAN (GS)-**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Pernikahan Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah komedi putar yang akan selalu mononton dan terus berputar pada porosnya, pernikahan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Namun, sayangnya semua itu harus berakhir saat sosok lain hadir diantara keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you reveal your secrets to the wind,**

 **you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees..**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Luhan mengerti dari segala permainan konyolnya hanyalah dia belum puas, ia masih belum bisa mengatakan ia selesai. Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan dari semua hal aneh itu.. hanya ada satu jawaban tepatnya yang mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol.

Yeah hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan seorang Park Luhan, hanya orang itu yang diinginkan Luhan.. hanya sedikit perhatian dari orang yang dulu selalu menjadikan Luhan sebagai priorotas utamanya. Hanya Chanyeol..

Hanya Chanyeol..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **-Past Memory-**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau ada dimana?" Luhan tengah menelepon adik tersayangnya saat semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ribuan orang memadati gate kedatangan di Incheon airport dan Luhan, ia baru saja mendarat setelah empat tahun studynya di Paris. Empat tahun yang panjang yang dia laluinya tanpa sedikitpun melupakan Chanyeol. Adiknya.

Jawaban diseberang membuat senyum Luhan mengembang, Chanyeol masih ada dijalan sekarang dan Luhan lantas mengingatkan adiknya itu untuk hati-hati dan tidak mengebut sebab Luhan akan menunggunya dengan tenang disana.

Tak banyak hal berubah dari Seoul, dan Luhan diam-diam merasa lega akan hal itu. Namun, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihati Luhan setelah ia menapaki kota ini. Chanyeol, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir pada adiknya itu?

Mengabaikan perasaannya, Luhan memilih duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dan mulai membuka ponselnya, foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol saat mereka lulus adalah hal yang menyambut Chanyeol. Keduanya tampak begitu bahagia saat itu dan Luhan diam-diam menatap potret itu penuh kerinduan.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan segera datang menjemputnya dan Luhan mencoba berpikir positif. Barangkali ia terjebak macet atau bagaimana. Dua jam dan selanjutnya Chanyeol tak kunjung terlihat dan hal itu membuat Luhan khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol pikir Luhan cemas. Ia buru-buru menelepon Chanyeol namun yang dia dapat hanya mailbox. Mencoba tenang Luhan pun meninggalkan pesan suara.

'apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?'

Dengan gelisah Luhan menunggu Chanyeol, petang telah menjelang dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon ataupun memberinya pesan. Ia diabaikan. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah tadi Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia akan menjemputnya, kenapa jadi seperti ini? kenapa?

Dengan kecewa pada akhirnya Luhan memilih berjalan tanpa arah, ia benar-benar kebingungan. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanya ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin menemui Chanyeol. Namun keinginan itu tak pernah bisa terlaksana.

Tiga pemuda yang mabuk menghadang Luhan, mereka menggeret Luhan dengan kejam, menghempaskannya pada tumpukan sampah di gang sempit yang gelap. Luhan berteriak meminta tolong namun tidak ada satupun orang yang datang. Mugkin mereka tidak mendengar atau mereka mencoba mengacuhkan. Ia diperlakukan lebih buruk dari pada sampah. Luhan diperkosa secara beramai-ramai tangisan pilu Luhan teredam oleh tangan-tangan kotor mereka yang sengaja membuat Luhan seakan mati. Dalam detik kesadaran Luhan yang tersisa yang ada dipikirannya hanya Chanyeol. Sekali lagi tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol dan terhubung, sambungan itu terhubung namun Luhan tidaklah bisa berkata apapun kecuali terisak. Ia terisak karena Chanyeol mengacuhkannya demi seseorang.

"maaf, Jongin membutuhkanku. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Maaf, Chanyeol hanya meminta maaf. Hanya itu…

Luhan menunggunya seperti orang bodoh, mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk Chanyeol yang lebih memilih orang lain.

Tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak mengenaskan itu berjalan ringkih, pakaiannya bahkan telah koyak. Ia tertatih sepanjang jalan, tubuhnya ini telah tak berharga, hatinya pun telah hancur, lantas kini apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"apa yang terjadi?!" dan saat keputus asaan itu menghimpit Luhan, pemuda bodoh itu datang menawarkan hatinya untuk Luhan pergunakan.

"Oh Sehun.." Luhan menatap pemuda yang tengah menatap khawatir padanya itu dengan senyum pahit. "aku… aku membutuhkanmu."

Tubuh Luhan ambruk tepat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat aneh itu pada Sehun. Dengan panic Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan, ia membawa Luhan ke rumahnya dan merawat Luhan.

Sehun mencintai gadis itu, sangat mencintainya dan ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Luhan berjalan seperti orang gila di trotoar. Setahu Sehun Luhan sedang melanjutkan studi nya di London―Paris, tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan bisa berada di Seoul dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

Tiga hari pun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Luhan menolak untuk bicara, gadis itu hanya makan saat Sehun menyuruhnya makan, ia tak bergerak atau melakukan hal apapun. Lalu lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun mencari Luhan?

"apa kau tidak mau menghubungi keluargamu?" ini sudah kali kesekian Sehun bertanya dan Luhan tetap saja bungkam. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan hidupnya dan Sehun mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa Luhan saat pertama kali mereka tak sengaja bertemu malam itu. Tubuh itu penuh memar saat Sehun merawatnya, Sehun mengganti bajunya yang koyak dan menyadari apa itu. Luhan diperkosa.

"aku bisa menghubungi Chanyeol jika kau ingin―"

"apa kau mengenal Jongin?"

Sehun agak tesentak saat Luhan mengatakan kalimat pertamanya setelah tiga hari bungkam. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti saat menanyakan nama asing yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya lalu menjawab. "aku tidak mengenalnya."

"kau mencintaiku," Luhan kembali berujar, mata yang tampak kosong itu kini mengunci manik Sehun lalu memerangkapnya. "tolong bantu aku melupakan kejadian itu."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang berkeringat dalam dekapannya, mata indah itu terpejam namun Sehun masih bisa merasakan takut dalam setiap hembus nafasnya. Pada akhirnya Oh Sehun selalu tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan gadis itu. Masuk akal ataupun tidak, semua permintaan gadis itu sudah layaknya sebuah ultimatum yang tidak dapat dibantahnya dengan cara apapun.

Seperti halnya saat ini saat Luhan memintanya untuk memeluk gadis itu, memeluknya dalam artian yang lebih dalam.

Sehun menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tubuh Luhan yang hanya berbalut selimut itu mendesaknya namun ia sama sekali tak masalah. Bagaimanapun juga rasa sayang nya pada Luhan lebih besar dari pada dorongan nafsunya. Ia mencintai gadis itu begitu tulus. Hingga ia bisa mengabulkan apapun yang diminta gadis itu. Apapun itu, ia berjanji.

Luhan menggeliat resah, dengan sayang Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dan menenangkannya lembut, mencum pelipisnya lalu berbisik. "tenanglah, aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah tepat satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian menjijikkan itu menimpa Luhan. Sehun dengan teratur menatap Luhan yang masih tampak diam seperti biasanya, ia akan berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sebelum Luhan tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia ingin pulang.

Sehun senang tentu saja. ia senang karena Luhan mulai mencoba bersikap seperti biasa namun ada sesuatu yang lebih gelap yang ada di sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat semuanya kacau. Dan Sehun mencoba menganggap bahwa hal itu hanya perasaan khawatirnya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

Karena ia akan kembali pada keluarganya, dan setahu Sehun keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang sangat harmonis.

"apa kau ingin ku antar sampai―"

"tidak perlu, terimakasih." Luhan pergi, gadisnya pergi dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil itu kian menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah bagaimana ada perasaan khaawatir saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali. Bukankah Sehun seharusnya merasa tenang, yah seharusnya memang begitu namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan yang begitu mengganjal, perasaan bahwa semua bisa saja menjadi lebih buruk.

Lalu, tiga hari kemudian semua perasaannya yang kacau terjawab. Luhan mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat pagi buta, gadis itu terlihat sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya memucat dan yang paling Sehun ingat adalah puluhan bekas kissmark yang sama seperti halnya waktu itu memenuhi sekujur leher Luhan. Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berdiam menatap Sehun yang menatapnya kaget. Gadis itu tampak lebih kacau dari pada saat ia diperkosa waktu itu. Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar khawatir, sebenarya ada apa dengan gadisnya ini? apa yang terjadi?

"aku melakukannya," ucap Luhan dingin. Gadis itu hanya berdiri dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yag berkilat penuh kemarahan. "aku melakukannya. Hahahahah"

"AKU MELAKUKANNYA, OH SEHUN!"

Luhan tertawa menakutkan, Sehun bergeming menatap iba Luhan yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dimatanya. Sehun tidak mencoba bertanya, ia tidak mencoba melakukaan apapun. Ia hanya menatap manik indah Luhan yang sekarang tampak sayu. Gadis itu masih tertawa namun matanya kini telah menangis tanpa suara. Dan yang Sehun tahu, Luhannya sekarang pasti sangat kesakitan.

"aku sekarang benar-benar menjijikkan." Lirih Luhan dengan suara serak, tanpa perlu aba-aba Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan. Ia membawa kepala Luhan untuk bersandar pada bahunya dan mengusaap kepala Luhan tanpa bertanya apapun. "aku memperkosa adikku sendiri… ahahah, aku memperkosanya dan menjebaknya, aku membuatnya mabuk lalu melakukannya."

"ibuku melihat semua, ia melihat aku ada dikamar Chanyeol pagi ini. semua kacau… ibu menampar Chanyeol, ayah datang tidak lama setelahnya ia memaki dan murka lebih dari yang pernah ku coba bayangkan lalu semua bertambah parah saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya gay." Luhan berhenti berbicara. "Chanyeol, adikku itu… aku begitu mencintainya… dan dia mengaku gay," ia kini mendongak dan menatap Sehun. "bukankah ini begitu menggelikan?"

Sehun tak bisa berkata apapun tentang semua informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dari orang yang terlalu dia cintainya ini. entah ia lebih terkejut karena Luhan mencintai adiknya sendiri, memperkosa adiknya atau adiknya yang mengaku gay. Entahlah, ini begitu rumit.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian setelah semua masalah itu berkurang Luhan mendapati bahwa kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai. Chanyeol adiknya sudah memilih pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka semenjak ayah mereka menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Chanyeol untuk menikahi seseorang yang diketahui Luhan sebagai Jongin. Sumber semua akar masalahnya bermula. Keluarganya kacau dan seolah semua itu belum cukup Luhan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia hamil, entah anak siapa.

Dan sekali lagi, Sehun si bodoh itu selalu saja berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan untuk Luhan. Ia mengaku bahwa dialah yang membuat Luhan hamil. Chanyeol kebetulan ada dirumah saat Sehun dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dialah yang memperkosa Luhan. Ia yang membuat Luhan merasa frustasi dan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengan adiknya waktu itu. Dia yang membuat Luhan rusak, dialah yang merusak putri sempurna mereka. Dialah orangnya.

Sehun tidak hanya menerima caci maki, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu lantas menghantam Sehun dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Sehun mengenal Chanyeol. Pemuda itu adalah adik kembar Luhan yang begitu menyayangi Luhan. Pemuda itu melindungi Luhan dengan seluruh jiwa raganya namun semua perasaan sayang terhadap Luhan itu di salah artikan oleh Luhan. Dan semua itulah yang memperkeruh hubungan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Keluarga park yang harmonis itu kini tinggal kenangan. Nyonya park yang mengetahui segala yang ditanggung putrinya begitu berat dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia akan bersama Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol akan ikut dengan ayahnya. keputusan itu disepakati oleh tuan dan nyonya park namun semua orang tidaklah tahu mereka menorehkan luka pada hati anak mereka. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling mereka sakiti. Pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan ibunya, dia bahkan menolak mentah saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa Luhan bersamanya. Chanyeol murka, ia menyatakan kemarahannya secara gamblang. Ia menjadi lebih menakutkan dan segala hal itu dimulai dengan dia menikahi pemuda bernama Kim Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

Lalu Luhan hanya bisa menatap segala hal tentang Chanyeol menjadi lebih menakutkan. Gadis itu berubah, ia jadi terobsesi tentang segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Dan membenci satu nama yang sekarang berada disamping adiknya itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Jongin, Kim Jongin.

Di dunia ini ada begitu banyak hal menakutkan yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan, dan kemarahan seorang gadis yang hatinya telah patah dan hancur berkeping-keping adalah salah satu hal paling menakutkan. Kehamilan Luhan adalah hal yang tak begitu disambut baik oleh Luhan sendiri. Nyonya park memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul sebelum kandungan Luhan bertambah besar dan tanpa di minta Sehun selalu ada disamping Luhan. Ia berusaha menjadi apapun agar Luhan bahagia. Namun Sehun tetaplah menjadi sebuah bayangan, ia hanya bayangan bagi Luhan. Karena Chanyeol masih bersinr terang. Pemuda itulah yang akan selalu menempati seluruh hati Luhan bahkah setelah penolakan yang dia lakukan.

Dan keputusan itu sangatlah ditentang oleh Luhan. Jika dia pergi maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Chnayeol, dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol, dia akan dilupakan oleh Chanyeol. Hal itu memperparah kondisi mental Luhan. Suatu pagi nyonya park menemukan putrinya tergeletak dikamarnya dengan wajah pucat dan pergelangan tangan yang telah teriris, darah luhan menggenang mewarnai ranjang putih Luhan secara dramatis, dengan ngeri nyonya Prak berteriak menelpon Sehun dan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit segera.

Dalam keadaan kritis dan belum stabil Luhan, nyonya Park bersikeras untuk memboyong Luhan. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya jika mereka masih berada di Seoul. Dan di negeri matahari terbit mereka coba untuk kembali melanjutkan hidup. Mereka bertiga. Sehun, Luhan dan Nyonya Park.

Luhan yang sadar mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi berada di Seoul mengamuk. Berpuluh-puluh kali Luhan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya namun berhasil digagalkan. Sehun yang ada disamping Luhan pun merasa begitu cemas dengan yang dialami Luhan apalagi usia kandungan Luhan kini sudah mencapai bulan ke lima. Semua tindakan Luhan itu akan berpengaruh pada bayinya. Sehun ingin melihat gadisnya itu kembali seperti yang dia kenal. Ia ingin Luhan merelakan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

"kau harus melepaskan Chanyeol, dia adikmu Luhan." Ungkap Sehun berhati-hati, tapi pandangan sengit Luhan seakan membungkamnya. "itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bahkan jika aku mati sekalipun. Chanyeol tetap akan ku miliki selama apapun itu!"

Semua itu sia-sia, hanya sia-sia.

Lalu waktu persalinan Luhan pun tiba, yang Sehun mengerti saat bayi Luhan berhasil di keluarkan oleh dokter tidak ada satupun suara yang bergema. Luhan yang kelelahan tak sempat menyadari hal itu karena ia telah pingsan namun nyonya Park yang ada disamping Sehun menangis tersedu. Bayi mungil itu bahkan tahu bahwa ibunya tidak pernah mengingingkannya dan memilih pergi.

Namun nyatanya tidaklah begitu, hal pertama yang Luhan tanyakan saat ia sadar adalah bayinya. Ia bertanya dan sang ibu hanya memberinya sebuah foto bayi mungil cantik yang terlelap dengan tangis.

Luhan tidaklah bodoh, dia gadis yang cukup pintar terutama dalam memahami berbagai hal. Lalu melihat semua ini Luhan hanya terkekeh. Ia tertawa keras lalu tiba-tiba menangis tersedu.

Luhan memang tidak pernah menginginkan bayi itu ada, dia tidak pernah menginginkannya. Namun selama Sembilan bulan ia menjalani hidupnya yang tiba-tiba kacau itu bersama dengan bayi dalam rahimnya. Mereka berbagi tangis dan rasa yang menyakitkan itu bersama. Mereka hidup bersama dan hal-hal kecil itu membuat Luhan mulai menyayangi bayinya, bayi yang sekarang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lihat untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Luhan kehilangan segala hal yang selalu dia cintai, dia kehilangan semua itu dan Chanyeol hanyalah satu dari segala hal yang masih tersisa. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun ada disamping Luhan untuk mewujudkan apapun yang gadis itu pinta. Meskipun hal itu tidaklah masuk akal.

"aku tahu semua hal ini pasti akan segera terjadi." Sore itu Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada disebuah restoran di dekat tempat kerja Sehun. Luhan datang padanya dengan seulas senyum yang paling indah lalu mengajaknya untuk makan bersama. Sehun tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa merekahkan senyum Luhan. Satu hal yang pasti tidak pernah jauh dari nama seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sudah sadar, ia bahkan kini menghamili seorang wanita." Lanjut Luhan sembari menyesap minumannya. Sehun hanya diam menyimak apa yang akan selanjutnya Luhan katakan. "dan aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengambil apa yang seharusya menjadi milikku."

Sehun tersenyum datar, tangannya kini mengusap wajah cantik Luhan. Mencondongkan badannya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dengan begitu lembut.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tulus, yang hanya disambut Luhan dengan tatapan datar dengan sebuah senyum tanpa makna.

"aku tahu."

.

.

.

Permainan Luhan di mulai, ia ingin mengacaukan hidup Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol memikirkannya dengan berebagai cara. Ia berhasil, menjadi pengganggu dan Luhan sangat menikmati peran barunya ini. karena tanpa sadar Chanyeol akan selalu memikirkan Luhan.

Dan semua yang terjadi pada Jongin juga merupakan ulah Luhan, ia mensabotase kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orang tua Jongin agar Jongin membenci Chanyeol. Ia sengaja menyuruh orang-orangnya sebagai bawahan Chanyeol dan merekayasa semuanya. Luhan tahu Jongin menyelidiki perihal tentang kecelakaan orang tuanya dan beruntungnya Jongin juga meyangka bahwa Chanyeollah penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Karena itulah Luhan sangat senang mendapati dua orang itu saling berhadapan disini secara tidak disengaja, begitukah?

Luhan gila? Tidak, dia hanya satu dari sekian juta orang yang tengah mencoba menggapai cintanya. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya dia coba pertahankan karena bagaimanapun juga cinta nya itu hanyalah cinta sepihak yang tidak akan pernah terbalas bagaimanapun Luhan mencoba meraihnya.

Dengan senyum diwajahnya Luhan menyeret Chanyeol menuju meja Jongin dan Sehun. Ia sengaja melaukan hal itu sangat sengaja kaena hal itu juga merupakan rencananya. Rencana besarnya. Tanpa canggung Luhan mengecup pinggir bibir Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya. Pemuda pucat itu terkejut eh? Atau pura-pura terkejut hingga Luhan tak tahan untuk tersenyum melihat kelakukan Sehun. Dan Park Chanyeol. Adik tercintanya itu dengan bodoh terus menatap jongin begitu lekat. Jadi, begitukah? Luhan pikir dia tahu bagaimana ia harus mengakhiri permainan konyolnya ini. yah dia tahu.

"kau harus duduk Chan," dengan sengaja Luhan menari tangan Chanyeol hingga ia terduduk. "ahh, Sehun.. siapa pemuda ini? Temanmu?" Luhan mengkerjabkan mata indahnya, ia kembali tersenyum palsu lalu menatap antusias jongin yang juga menatapnya.

"Kim jongin." Tangan itu terulur dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan seulas senyuman datar.

"aku pergi." Chanyeol berdiri, Luhan dengan geli melihat kelakukan Chanyeol lalu berujar tajam. "kenapa kau buru-buru sekali Chan. Apa kau tidak mau menyapa Sehun terlebih dulu? Bukankah kalian tidak bertemu cukup lama?"

"persetan dengamu, Luhan!"

Tak mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan, Chanyeol dengan kesal membentak dan berjalan angkuh keluar dari restoran. Dengan seulas senyum kemenangan Luhan menatap punggung Chanyeol, Kau terlalu pengecut adikku. Kau terlalu pengecut dan hal itulah yang akan membuatmu berada dalam masalah. Tapi, perduli setan dengan hal itu. Selama Chanyeol bisa dia dapatkan maka Luhan tidaklah perduli. Jikapun dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol, maka Luhan berjanji tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa hidup tenang bersama adik tercintanya itu. Luhan berjanji.

"kau senang?" Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi Sehun dengan usapan dibahunya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin yang tampak menatapnya.

Luhan tahu pemuda yang menjadi sumber segala kesialan dalam hidupnya itu telah mengetahui semua kebusukan Luhan. Luhan bahkan bertaruh bahwa pemuda itu cukup pintar karena berani menatap Luhan seperti sekarang. Seperti seorang yang tengah mengibarkan bendera peperangan tepat dihadapan matanya tanpa perlu sungkan. Jadi… apakah Jongin sudah tahu? Apakah dia tahu bahwa Luhanlah dalang dari kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuannya?

Yeah, Luhan rasa jawabannya sudah jelas ya. Tapi, semua bukan masalah, karena ia hanya perlu bermain-main dengan pemuda itu. Jongin, dia juga ikut andil memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Dialah sumber kekacauan dalam hidupnya, pemuda itu yang membuat Chanyeol membencinya, mengacuhkannya dan memandangnya dengan padangan jijik. Lantas, haruskah Luhan bermurah hati untuknya?

Untuk seseorang yang telah membuatnya layaknya manusia paling hina dimata orang yang paling dia cintai. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Karena Jongin membuat Luhan kehilangan segalanya. Semua orang yang dia sayangi.

"jadi, menu apa yang enak direstoran ini?" Luhan bertanya, Sehun melihat Luhan kembali mengusap tangannya dan ia tahu Luhan sedang mencoba menyembunyikan hal lain darinya.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan. "kau mau ku pesankan sphageti?"

"hm, tentu saja. aku rasa aku akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

Luhan hanya diam menatap jalanan yang tampak beku karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir, daun-daun yang meranggas berguguran hampir disetiap sudut jalan dan Sehun tahu Luhan sedang memikirkan Chanyeol sekarang.

"aku berpikir untuk mempermudah permainan ini." lirih Luhan dengan tetap tak mengalihkan atensiya pada jalanan.

"kau akan melakukan semua yang kukatakan, kau akan melakukan semuanya bukan?" Kini Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun yang terdiam masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan lantas memutar kemudinya untuk berhenti disalah satu taman kota. Tanpa banyak kata Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, ia sesap bau Luhan yang begitu menjadi candu untuknya dan berujar.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Luhan."

"ya, aku tahu.

Tidak, kau tidak tahu Luhan… kau tidak tahu betapa Sehun begitu mencintaimu, kau tidak tahu karena kau terlalu buta pada hatimu. Lalu semua permainanmu ini, Sehunlah yang akan mengakhiri semua ini. dialah yang akan mengakhirinya.

Cepat atau lambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter 14 Finish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **terimakasih karena kalian masih mau membaca cerita ini sampai sekarang, ini adalah chapter khusus kenapa semua masalah di pretend timbul dalam kehidupan Chankai dan alasan kenapa Luhan begitu terobsesi pada Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol brengsek itu sudah tabiatnya,**

 **Sehun anak baik-baik yang nggak sengaja terjebak didalam kisah mereka memang jadi tokoh paling ngenes karena dia terlalu cinta sama Luhan yang nggak waras.**

 **Jadi, cukup sekian. Chapter ini agak jelas bukan?**

 **Maka chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan lebih baik lagi,**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih!**

 **With love**

 **[TianLian]**


End file.
